High Above Me
by Gangsta Aragorn 69
Summary: She will always be so high above him... A wicked tale of lust, love, tears, betrayal, and friendship. Marauders-era, set in Hogwarts. Bellatrix/Snape/Lily love triangle centric. Main pairings: Snape/Bellatrix, Snape/Lily, James/Lily. Minor pairings: Rodolphus/Bellatrix and James/Bellatrix. Contains sexual content, violence and other mature subject matter. **Alternate Universe**
1. Back To School

High Above Me

**Author's note: This story contains mature and/or sensitive subject matter throughout its entirety. Including coarse language, sexual content, violence, drug and alcohol abuse, emotional abuse, self injury, bullying, domestic abuse, child abuse/neglect, and teen pregnancy. Trigger warnings! Adult content warnings! Reader discretion advised. **

* * *

**This is sort of AU, as I have changed the ages of some characters so that they could all attend school together. **

**At the start of the story, here are their ages:**

**Snape-15**

**Bellatrix-16**

**Lily-15**

**James-15 **

**Sirius-15**

**Narcissa-12 **

**Lucius-15**

**Andromeda-14 **

**Remus-15 **

**Regulus-14**

**Wormtail-15**

* * *

**I do not own the following song, Harry Potter, or any of the characters.**

Tal Bachman- She's So High

She's blood, flesh and bone

No tucks or silicone

She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound

But somehow I can't believe

That anything should happen

I know where I belong

And nothing's gonna happen

Yeah, yeah

( chorus ):

'Cause she's so high

High above me, she's so lovely

She's so high

Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite

She's so high...

High above me

First class and fancy free

She's high society

She's got the best of everything

What could a guy like me

Ever really offer?

She's perfect as she can be

Why should I even bother?

( repeat chorus )

She comes to speak to me

I freeze immediately

'Cause what she says sounds so unreal

But somehow I can't believe

That anything should happen

I know where I belong

And nothing's gonna happen

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

( repeat chorus )

* * *

Severus Snape looked around the Hogwarts Express for a place to sit, preferably an empty compartment. For he had few friends, and didn't want to be bothered anyway. Severus was a skinny, pale, and awkward boy in his 5th year. His black hair was shoulder length and greasy. His nose was large and hooked. He was a frequent target for ridicule, despite being gifted in performing hexes. More than often, he was ganged up on by other students, The Marauders in particular. They were nothing more than a group of arrogant Gryffindor bullies led by James Potter, who Snape despised. The feeling was quite mutual.

He soon caught sight of his best friend, who he secretly had a crush on. Lily Evans, the red-haired beauty, offered a friendly wave, then ran up to talk to him.

"Hi, Sev." she said with a beaming smile.

"Hey, Lil. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great. I had a wonderful summer. Did you? Want to come sit with me? Let's catch up!" she replied, quite eagerly.

Snape wanted to sit with her, but most of Lily's friends didn't think too highly of him. They teased him and said rude things to him on a regular basis. As if that wasn't enough, they talked behind his back. But he supposed he would deal with them. It was worth it to sit with Lily. She picked a compartment where two of her friends were already sitting. Snape couldn't remember their names, but one was a blonde slut in Ravenclaw and the other was a fat brunette in Gryffindor. Snape and Lily sat across from them, and of course they both gave Snape dirty looks. He just ignored them.

Then, there was a knock and two more people invited themselves in. James Potter, the smooth talking, self proclaimed ladies' man, quidditch seeker, and most popular boy in Gryffindor. His best friend, Sirius Black, a rich, handsome buy with questionable morals had also come along for the ride. The pair strolled in like they owned the place.

"Hi, Lily. How was your summer?" James asked with a stupid grin.

Lily didn't even look at them, much to Snape's amusement.

"It was fine, James." she replied, hastily.

"Wanna come sit with us? Bet Snivelley here is buggin' you." James suggested.

"No thank you. My best friend _Severus _is not bothering me." Lily answered.

"Yeah, so get lost." Snape said, bravely.

"Oh whatever, Sniv. You're not cool. Shouldn't you be blowing up a doll or something? Cause that's the only action a tool like you is ever gonna get." James hissed vehemently.

"Or perhaps bathing properly." added Sirius.

James gave Sirius an obnoxious high five as they erupted into a fit of immature laughter.

"Sod off, Potter." Snape scoffed.

"What did you say, you greasy git?" he fired back.

Then, there was a scream a few compartments down.

"Sounds like Peter. He's probably stuck under the seat again. I'll take care of it." offered Sirius, rushing away to help his not-so-bright friend.

"Snivelley?" asked James.

"What do you want?" Snape demanded.

"Leave him alone, James." ordered Lily.

"Calm down, Evans. I was only going to ask him where Bellatrix Black is." James explained.

"How the fuck should I know? And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I don't want you bothering her." Snape answered.

"Well, I guess that settles it. Goodbye, James Potter." said Lily, curtly.

"Eh, oh well. Bet Scabior can tell me. I heard he shagged her in the prefects' bathroom last year. Doggy style. True story. Malfoy says he caught them." James informed the group.

And with that, he was off.

"Holy shit! Is that really true!" exclaimed Lily's fat friend.

"Probably. I believe it. That tramp fucked half the school. Seriously like, if I had a galleon for every boy that got up her skirt I'd be richer than Lucius Malfoy." the blonde one replied.

"And the so the pot calls the kettle black. You have some nerve, 'Heidi the Whore'. Everyone knows _you're _a slut, hence the schoolwide nickname." Snape spat.

Lily's friends looked dumbfounded. They didn't know what to say at first. Snape strongly felt he should stand up for Bellatrix. She'd always been nice to him, and the list of peers who treated him with dignity was devastatingly short.

"Shut your shit mouth, you filthy little greaseball! How dare you talk to Heidi like that!" yelled the fat girl.

"Well it's true! And Bellatrix Black is a nice girl!" Snape argued.

"She's not a nice girl! She's a dirty skank! When I was a 3rd year, she fucked my boyfriend and then convinced him to break up with me." Heidi said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"You mean Selwyn?" Lily asked, quietly.

Heidi nodded her head to confirm Lily's question.

"Well, it's your own damn fault. I wouldn't have even needed any convincing. Bellatrix isn't a skank. I think she's pretty and nice and I'd pick her over you any day. Hell, I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and Filch's cat!" Snape fired, now quite angry.

"You know, Snape you don't even count. You're nothing. You're ugly and pathetic. No one likes you. No girl would ever have you. Go slit your wrists and die because nobody wants you at Hogwarts! Or anywhere for that matter!" bellowed the fat girl.

"Good one, Star!" exclaimed Heidi.

"Star! That's an awful thing to say! You apologize to him!" screamed Lily, her temper suddenly flared.

"I'm outta here." mumbled Snape.

He exited the compartment quickly and distanced himself in the shortest amount of time possible, heading toward the other end of the train.

"Sev! Sev, come back!" called Lily after him.

Snape wasn't coming back. Not even for Lily. He'd had enough of those bitches Star and Heidi. He didn't even understand why Lily would associate herself with the likes of them. He felt himself near tears but he blinked them back. Those stupid girls would not make him cry.

"Fuck off, Potter!" screamed a sharp, female voice.

That just had to be the sound of Potter bothering Bellatrix. Though uncharacteristic of him, Snape decided he would go over and help. He didn't have to look long before finding the open compartment they were in.

Bellatrix Black. She was like something out of a fairy tale. The drop-dead gorgeous, 6th year, Slytherin sex goddess. Pureblood. A body worth dying over. Curly, black hair half pinned up and luscious, red lips. Perfect, pale skin. Despite being in love with Lily, Snape was quite smitten with Bellatrix. Hardly any boy at Hogwarts could resist her charm. Bella was sitting down and James was standing over her in a most unnerving way.

"Come on, you know you want to." James urged.

"In your dreams, Potter. I don't screw blood traitor Gryffindors." she told him.

"Come on baby, I can show you a good time. The things I'd do to you..." he insisted, licking his lips in a perverse manner.

"Fuck. Off. Maybe you can get one of your little butt buddies to suck your cock. Leave me out of it." Bellatrix snapped.

"I'd much rather bend you over than have a sausage-fest with my friends." James stated, looking proud of his choice of words.

"Get lost before I hex the fuck out of you, Potter." Bellatrix warned.

"Hey, if that's what you like. Do whatever you want with me. I can handle you. Challenge accepted." he declared.

James moved closer and rested a hand on her thigh. Just as she drew out her wand, Snape waltzed in and punched James right in the mouth, surprising himself with the force of it. James crashed to the floor with a loud thud, then scrambled to his feet, stumbling as he got up. Bellatrix laughed loudly, and Snape stood there, not sure what was going to happen next. The Gryffindor bully wiped blood from his mouth.

"You'll pay for that one, Snivellus!" James spat, before storming out.

Bellatrix stood up and walked over to Snape, high heels clicking. She stopped rather close, face to face with him.

"I think I had him, but thanks sweetheart." she said.

" Oh, it was nothing. " said Snape, wanting to appear aloof.

But then Bella did something that caught him completely off guard. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned away to hide the stupid smile on his face. Severus could feel himself blushing. That was the first time a girl had ever kissed him. She returned to her seat and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did so as if he were in a trance.

"Still, it was cool of you to help me out with that Potter. He sure is a dick." Bellatrix insisted.

"Yeah he's like a raging dickaholic." Snape agreed.

Bellatrix laughed at his insult while Snape nervously twiddled his thumbs.

"You can lie down, sweetie. You look tense." she suggested.

Snape stretched his legs out, but didn't put his head down because she hadn't moved over enough. Had he put his head down, it would be right in her lap. As appealing as that thought was, he decided not to overstep his boundaries.

"Don't be shy. Put your head down. I don't bite." Bella coaxed.

He slowly lowered the back of his head onto her warm, inviting lap. He was able to quickly get comfortable and relax. Bellatrix produced a pack of cigarettes from her purse, stuck one in her mouth and lit it up with a non-verbal spell. She took an impressively long drag, then blew smoke out her nose.

"Smoke?" she offered.

"Yeah, thanks." he said, reluctantly taking one.

He had to be cool in front of her. Surely Bellatrix liked boys that smoked. So he took a cigarette even though he didn't smoke. Snape lit it and held back a cough after taking just a small drag. He was very relived that he hadn't coughed, as that would have proved to be embarrassing. He took one more drag, and found he actually liked the taste of cigarettes. They were menthol, which produced a pleasant cooling effect. He supposed he could get used to it.

"Hey, Bellatrix?" he asked.

"Call me Bella." she replied.

"Bella, do you w-want to...uh...g-go to um...Hogsmede with...me? Some time?" Snape stammered.

"Sure." she answered with a smile.

Though she couldn't explain why, she thought Severus was kind of cute. She did also secretly appreciate being asked out. Most boys skipped that and got right to trying to sleep with her. Not that it bothered her, but she just didn't get the chance to go on dates much. Not that she didn't think Severus wouldn't try to sleep with her. Given the chance, she knew he would. Nonetheless, it was a nice gesture.

"I'll buy you some flowers too. The really nice kind. And candy from Honeydukes. All the candy you could eat...and, uh...whatever you want. Anything. Just ask for it." he insisted.

She couldn't help giggling. His eagerness to please her was quite amusing at the least, flattering at the most.

"You're too cute. Are you this nice to every girl?" Bellatrix replied.

"Nope. No way. I'm only nice to pretty Slytherin girls named Bellatrix." he said, unable to stop a stupid grin from appearing on his face.

She cracked a smile and began stroking his hair as she smoked her cigarette.

"You are off the charts adorable." she muttered.

Meanwhile, Lily was walking around looking for Snape. She really wanted to apologize for how rude her friends were and assure him she didn't agree with all of those nasty things they had said. Soon, she caught sight of him, and nearly couldn't believe her eyes when she did. Severus and Bellatrix Black were alone in the compartment, smoking cigarettes. He had his head on her lap, and they were laughing about something.

Lily turned away, sick with jealousy. She was always the one to comfort Severus. Always the one he could talk to. She was his best friend! But he looked so happy being with this other girl. The school slut at that. Lily didn't understand why he'd be so quick to run to Bellatrix of all people. Was he trying to replace her? A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she felt someone else's hand wipe it away. She turned to find herself looking at James Potter.

"Don't cry, Lily. It's a lost cause. If that's the kind of girl he likes, he's not worth your time." James stated, flatly.

"What? The kind of girl he...what?" Lily replied, shocked.

"Yeah. They're a real pair of lovebirds, those two. You ever seen the way he looks at her? Or how he's always so quick to defend her? I'm tellin' ya, they're crazy for each other." James explained.

"Well, come to think of it..." Lily muttered.

James put his hand on her shoulder. She backed away immediately.

"I'm sorry, James. I just want to be alone right now." she blurted, and quickly ran off.

These emotions...these thoughts. They were strange to Lily. She'd never felt jealous of another girl being around Snape. Could she have feelings for him? Could she be in love with her best friend and now Bellatrix was trying to steal him away? That had never crossed her mind until now, but she was starting to think it was true. This couldn't be happening...


	2. The Crush

Everyone was in the Great Hall for the feast that always occurred the first night, after the new students were sorted. Lily was sitting between Heidi and Star, poking at her food and taking a single bite. She turned her gaze to the Slytherin table. Bellatrix was sitting between Snape, and Rodolphus Lestrange. Snape was whispering something in her ear, and she had the biggest smile on her face. It nearly made Lily sick. Why would he hang around a girl like her?

Lily decided to pluck up some courage and talk to him. The only way to get any kind of insight to Snape's feelings, or lack thereof, for Bellatrix, and if they truly were 'lovebirds' as James had claimed, was to ask Severus herself. Bellatrix sure as hell wouldn't speak to her, let alone discuss her romantic life with her. But Snape would tell her...wouldn't he? After all, she was his best friend. She seriously doubted Snape could like somebody like Bellatrix, but she just wanted to make sure before she gave her feelings toward him any further thoughts.

When the feast ended, Lily hurried to catch Snape. Damn, he was walking with Bellatrix. She decided to talk to him anyway. How would she get rid of that tart? Lily took a deep breath and approached the pair, content with winging it.

" Um, hi guys. " she said awkwardly.

Snape waved and Bellatrix gave a curt nod. She wouldn't be seen being friendly with a mudblood. Lily had expected that sort of behavior, and truthfully she din't care right now. She just wanted to send Bellatrix on her way and talk with Severus.

" Could I talk to you, Sev? " Lily asked in a sweet, non-demanding voice.

" Of course, Lil. " he replied, not at all sure what she could have to say.

Lily cleared her throat and looked at over at Snape's female companion. Great, she didn't get the hint to leave. Lily raised her eyebrows and Bellatrix's sly half-smile turned to a scowl.

" Uh...Bellatrix? Is it okay if I talk to Sev privately? Nothing against you...it's just...it's just a personal matter. That's all. " Lily explained, panicked and nervous.

She knew she was as good as dead if Bellatrix took that the wrong way. She was known to be quite foul tempered and a grudge holder. The eldest Black sister gave Lily the dirtiest look, but when Snape turned his gaze to her, she forced a smile.

" Sure thing, Evans. " she said, with a wicked gleam in her dark eyes.

Before she went anywhere, she whispered something to Snape, her lips nearly touching his ear. Lily couldn't make out what she had said, but obviously it had excited Snape, who grinned from ear to ear.

" Y-yeah. Okay. Sounds great. " he stammered, with an odd mixture of nervousness and eagerness.

With that, Bella finally decided to walk away. If looks could kill, the one Bellatrix gave Lily as she passed by surely would've made her drop to the floor, dead as a door nail.

" So what's the deal? " asked Snape, a very puzzled look crossing over his harsh features.

" Um...so are you and Bellatrix...uh, you know? Do you..." Lily muttered, not at all sure how to go about prying into his private thoughts.

Snape blinked and took a deep breath. Why would she want to know?

" No. We're just friends. " he replied, sounding a bit like he was holding something back.

" Oh. I thought she was your girlfriend...or something. Somebody told me that. " Lily explained.

'I wish.' Snape thought to himself, but not daring to say it out loud because he knew it was surely the wrong thing to say.

" Nope. " he said, cooly.

Lily could tell this wasn't the whole truth, but she supposed that was all she would get out of him for now. She didn't want to push her luck or pester him. Maybe he was unsure of his feelings, just like Lily. 'If he had something to tell me, he would've just said it.' she reassured herself.

" By the way, Sev...I'm really sorry about the stuff my friends said. They can be so mean sometimes, and it makes me feel horrible. I just hope you're not upset about it...But if you are you can tell me. " Lily said, offering a sincere apology.

" No. It's fine. Don't sweat it. I'm not mad anymore and I can't blame you for the way other people act. " Snape replied.

Lily sighed with relief. She was glad he wasn't angry, and that he didn't take think lower of her because of them.

" Um...well, I'm kind of tired. I think I'll turn in for the night. See you tomorrow, Lily. " Snape said, moving a lock of black hair out of his face to tuck it behind his ear.

" Okay. See you in the morning. " Lily said, sweetly.

Snape gave her a quick hug, and disappeared down the large staircase.

Little did any of them know, James Potter had been watching and listening the entire time. He could hardly comprehend what he'd witnessed. The two prettiest girls in school had been fawning over Snape! Snivellus Snape! As if he was some kind of hunk. James felt like he was in a nightmare. He'd kill to have either of those girls, and there they were, making a fuss over that loser, Snape.

James knew he needed to talk to Lily soon. She was gorgeous, and should be paying attention to him. Not Snivellus. He thought Bellatrix was just as pretty, but he was determined to win Lily's heart. He figured Bella would be quite a handful, and he'd end up with more than he bargained for without a doubt. Plus Lily was much nicer, and generally more pleasant to be around. Bella would make a good fuck. Not a good girlfriend.

James strolled over to stand by Lily.

" Hi. " he said with a warm smile.

" Hello, James. " Lily said, not looking at him as usual.

" You're upset. Who do I need to hex? " he demanded.

" Nobody. It's just...I think you might be right about Severus and Bellatrix. I asked him about it. He denied it. But I don't buy it. " Lily explained.

She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable discussing this with him. He seemed to really care how she felt.

" It's a lie _for sure_. " James insisted.

" Why would anyone like a girl like Bellatrix anyway? Sure she's beautiful and she's built and all that. But she's about as friendly as an angry troll. And she's a sodding slut. " Lily blurted out in frustration.

" I completely agree. " James said, bullshitting to appease Lily.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. His heart began to pound with excitement.

" I just don't know what to do, James. I mean, here he is falling for her. And I'm not being given the chance to decide how I feel. " she admitted, and much to her dismay she began to cry.

She highly disliked crying in front of anyone. Though she was easily flustered, Lily Evans was a strong girl.

James leaned his head on hers and began rubbing her arm to comfort her.

" It'll be okay, Lily. " he said, soothingly.

Lily, once again, backed away. Her feelings for Severus were confusing enough. She didn't want to get too close to James and start caring for him as anything more than a friend. That would just be too much.

" I'm so sorry. I have to go. " she said, with tears streaming down her cheeks, and ran off.

James was disappointed she left, but he was starting to feel like he had a chance with Lily for once in his life. If Snape and Bellatrix fell for each other, he was sure he'd get Lily. He felt he had no other choice than to play matchmaker.

* * *

Snape walked into the Slytherin common room. The first years were scrambling about, just like they did every year. The fireplace was lit, and Bellatrix was waiting for him like she said she would be. She was sitting on one of the couches, with her left leg hooked over her right, a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. She flicked her cigarette into the fireplace, as she took a swig of vodka.

" Well there you are, cutie. " she purred, getting up off the couch.

Suddenly, Regulus, Sirius's little brother ran by. He was a good looking, raven haired boy in his fourth year.

" Night, Bella! " he called, as he rushed to the boys' dormitories.

" Goodnight, sweetie. " Bellatrix yelled.

Regulus was her favorite cousin by far. He'd taken quite a liking to her from a very young age.

" He's such a cute kid. " Bellatrix said, before gulping down more vodka.

She referred to him as a kid because he'd always seemed so much younger than her. Though he was only two years her junior.

" Yeah. " Snape agreed.

He honestly didn't like kids much. He viewed them as nothing more than ill-behaved annoyances.

" Want to go to my room? " Bellatrix asked, seductively.

" Ooooooh! " teased a little boy, likely a first year.

" Beat it, kid. " ordered Snape.

The boy scurried away. Snape looked scary to him. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

" Fucking first years. " she scoffed.

She took Snape's arm and led him to the girls' dormitories. This was the first time Snape had been here. Inevitably, he wasn't too popular with girls. Or anybody for that matter.

They stumbled into a completely dark room, and Bellatrix slammed the door shut behind them. She non-verbally lit a few candles, making the room glow a little. Then she started to rummage through a few things in the bags she hadn't bothered unpacking.

" Where are your roommates? " Snape asked.

" Narcissa's probably with that fuckhead Malfoy. Andromeda's in the library for sure. She's the biggest fucking geek. I swear she always has her nose buried in a damn book. And who the hell knows where Alecto is. " she explained.

Snape nodded his head and snickered.

" You can sit on my bed. No need to be shy. " she stated.

Snape gulped nervously.

" Um...okay. " he answered.

He made himself comfortable on the edge of her bed. Bellatrix finished up her vodka and tossed the bottle aside. Then she sat next to him, moving very close and nuzzling her head on his shoulder. And he snaked an arm around her waist. He studied her sparkling, dark eyes, then her pretty little mouth.

" Can I kiss you? " he asked, then quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

He didn't mean to ask that, even though he wanted to kiss her. Bellatrix took hold of his wrists and uncovered his mouth. There was a moment of silence.

" Yes. " she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

He couldn't believe it. She said yes. He'd finally get his first real kiss.

Snape slowly leaned in and gently pecked her soft lips, as he caressed the warm skin of her neck. Bellatrix hooked a leg over him and straddled him, before hungrily kissing him. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and her nails clawed his back. He was already getting overheated, eagerly anticipating what she'd do next. But before she could go any further, someone bursted in the room.

It was Rodolphus Lestrange, an exceedingly handsome and popular Slytherin boy in Bellatrix's year. He had long, red hair and well sculpted muscles. As well as a huge crush on Bellatrix. He took in the scene of her and Snape snogging with a disgusted, angry, and shocked look. But then he regained his composure after a few seconds. They were still fully making out, seeming to be totally ignoring his presence.

" Hey, how's her stomach taste? " Rodolphus asked, crossing his arms.

Bellatrix broke the kiss.

" Hi, Lestrange. What do you want? " she asked, in an extremely irritated tone.

" Geez, Bella. I was just going to tell you that Macnair's got some...uh...stuff. " Rodolphus said, winking.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

" Oh, you mean? " she asked.

" Yeah, exactly. Now get off the poor kid's lap before you give him a hard-on. You're probably the first girl to let him do that. " Rodolphus said, giving Snape a particularly nasty glare.

Bellatrix got off Snape, and walked toward the door.

" You go on. We'll catch up in minute. " Rodolphus insisted.

Bella went on ahead. Snape stood up and nervously looked around the room. He was sure Lestrange wanted trouble.

" What exactly do you think you're doing? " Rodolphus demanded.

Snape shrugged. He wasn't sure what to say.

" Listen, kid. I know Bella. She'll never go out with someone like you, no offense. I've had my eye on her a long time. So back off kid. She's just teasing you anyway. " Rodolphus explained with a stern look.

" I think I'll let her decide if she likes me. " Snape said, very matter-of-factly and went off to catch up to Bellatrix.

" You'll find out the hard way, kid. " Rodolphus said under his breath as he went out the door.

They all slipped into Macnair's room one by one. Walden Macnair was an ideal Slytherin: cunning, cruel, and handsome in a dark sort of way. They closed and locked the door to make sure they wouldn't get caught. The last thing they needed was to get thrown out of school. Bellatrix opened the window and sat on the ledge of it. The breeze from outside swayed her dark curls and made her shiver. Macnair was sitting on a bed close to the window, rolling a blunt on top of one of his school books. Rodolphus and Snape sat on the floor.

" Sup, guys? And pretty Bella. Didn't know you were into this, Snape. " Macnair said, looking amused and minimally surprised.

" I am now. " Snape replied.

" Never got high before? " asked Rodolphus.

Snape shook his head no.

" You'll like it. " Bellatrix reassured him.

Macnair lit up the blunt, and took a hit, holding it in a few seconds before he blew it out. He let out a small cough and passed it on to Bellatrix.

" Good shit. " Macnair grunted.

" We'll just see about that. " said Bellatrix, delicately bringing it to her mouth.

She took a sharp, long inhale. And she held it in twice as long as Macnair. She coughed as she let it out and switched to a more comfortable postion to sit in. Bellatrix took another small hit then handed the blunt off to Snape.

" Hey, no double hits! " snapped Macnair.

" My bad. " she said with a sly smile.

Snape gingerly took it, slowly wrapping his lips around it. He took a small hit to start. It tasted strange to him. Sweet and bitter all at once, itching his throat. He coughed quite a few times, then passed it to Rodolphus. The four of them spent the next few hours passing blunt after blunt in a circle, talking about anything and everything. They all had a more than decent high around midnight. The blunts had given them cottonmouth though. And of course they all had a horrible case of the munchies. After they'd finished off the snacks Macnair had in his bag, they were all pretty tired. Th group crashed for the night in Macnair's room.


	3. Innocence Lost

**Author's note: Sorry this one took a little longer. I'm kinda scatterbrained and I'll probably never get to the point where I post on the same day every week. Well here it is, I promise you smut in this chapter and a fight with a somehow expected outcome. Fyi, they use the word ' faggot ' once but I'd like to say I have absolutely no problem with gay people and don't mean to offend anybody. It just sounded natural for a teenage boy to use in an argument, and it's kind of an inside joke to anybody who knows the movie, ' The Butterfly Effect ' pretty well. **

Snape spent the entire next day zoned out in every single one of his classes. Lily sat next to him all day, as always. She was talking, talking, and talking. But for the first time, Snape was ignoring her. He'd nod his head, and throw in a few ' rights ' or ' mhms '. But he wasn't at all paying any mind to a word she said. He was still very much enamoured with Lily, but he couldn't stop thinking about Bellatrix. She never left his mind that day. And in potions class, he drifted off into a lovely daydream about her.

_It was night and Snape found himself in a beautiful, gothic-looking ballroom. Moonlight poured in from large, ornate windows and the floor was lit by candles. Eerie organ music played. Bellatrix stepped out of the shadows, wearing a long, red dress. Her hips swayed as she walked toward him, her eyes holding a look of absolute adoration. And she pressed her body to his. Snape took hold of her hips and she rested her head on his chest, as she took hold of his shoulders. They danced, beautifully intertwined, looking like two halves of the same whole. He spun her and her gown twirled, and he let go of her for a fraction of a second. Then he caught her, scooping her up into his arms with hardly any effort. _

_" Kiss me. " she whispered, in an almost begging tone. _

_And he did. She kissed him back as though she'd never enjoyed kissing anyone or anything else before. Snape broke the kiss and layed her down, positioning himself on top of her. He sucked at her neck as his hand glided up her leg, and she let out small, desperate moans._

Much to his disappointment, his fantasy stopped suddenly when he felt someone jab his side with their elbow.

" What? " he snapped furiously, turning his head around to see none other than Peter Pettigrew grinning.

" Well hey, Snivellus. Just here to give you a message. James wants you to meet him on the quidditch field after this class. He says he owes you a little payback and you can take it like a man. " Peter said, chuckling slightly.

Lily overheard this, and moved closer to make it out more clearly.

" Fine. I'll fight Potter. He doesn't scare me. " Snape said, bravely, straightening up into a more confident looking posture.

" Well, allright then. Oh, and he wants you to bring Bellatrix so she can watch him beat the crap outta you. " Peter added, laughing even louder.

" I'll be there. And don't worry. She's coming to watch me beat up James, not the other way around. " Snape said, sternly.

Peter's eyes widened and he scurried back to his own class. He truly was the biggest coward. The entire school didn't understand how a snivelling, pathetic wuss like him made Gryffindor, which is supposed to be ' home of the brave '. Lily looked at Snape and crossed her arms.

" Sev, don't do it. James probably has some trick up his sleeve. You don't have to fight anyone. " Lily protested.

" I can take him, Lil. He's goin' down. You can count on it. " Snape argued.

Lily sighed.

" Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. Just please be careful. Promise? " Lily pleaded.

" Promise. " agreed Snape, with a sincere smile.

* * *

Sirius and James were standing on the quidditch field.

" You sure you know what the fuck you're doing? " Sirius asked, skeptically.

" I'm sure. Just chill out. Taking a dive will work for sure. " James insisted.

" I just don't really get your reason behind it is all. " Sirius explained.

" I told you, it's the perfect plan. I lose on purpose to old Snivelly, Bellatrix will crawl all over him because he looks all manly, then Lily will come and baby me. You know, like she'll feel bad for me because she's so nice and all. " James replied, sounding very confident about his little plot.

" Fine, but if you're gonna do it, you really gotta sell it. I mean, you gotta take a real nasty fucking beating to make sure this works. Hell, we're talking land yourself in the hospital wing. There's no such thing as overselling when it comes to girls. They're pretty damn gullible. " Sirius told him.

" Yeah, but it can't look too fake. I've gotta fight back a little at least. " James pointed out.

" Well fuck yeah, you don't want it to look staged. " Sirius agreed.

Then, they caught sight of Remus and Peter running out onto the field.

" They're coming. " Remus told them.

" Good. And he's bringing Bella? " James asked.

" That's what he said. " chirped Peter.

" Okay, cool. " James responded.

Sirius suddenly elbowed James and pointed. Snape was approaching them them, with Bellatrix hooked on his arm and Lily close behind them. And the three of them were being followed by a decent sized crowd made up of students from all different houses, first years to seventh years.

Snape got right up in James's face. Bellatrix and Lily took a few steps back. Lily looked worried, but Bellatrix wore a wicked grin.

" James is so gonna beat Snape. " commented Peter, trying to act cool.

" Shut up, lard ass. " fired Snape.

That silenced Peter immediately and he hid himself among all of the people. James tilted his head up, and looked at Snape like he was worthless. Snape narrowed his eyes and scowled.

" Fight! " yelled Bellatrix.

" Yeah, fight! " bellowed Sirius.

Soon, the crowd was in a circle around Snape and James, and chanting " Fight! ". James spit in the grass and Snape clenched his fists. Suddenly, James gave Snape a shove that he clearly wasn't expecting. He stumbled and nearly fell. There was laughter from the crowd. Snape immediately retaliated by giving James a hard smack in the face. James, of course, exaggerated his fall. He purposely took it slow getting up, giving Snape the opportunity to kick him in the side with what felt like full force.

" You fight like a damn chick, Potter. " Snape taunted.

James grabbed Snape's ankle and pulled it, so he fell onto the ground. They started wrestling and the crowd went wild. James began to go easier on Snape and didn't use all of his strength. Afterall, for as much as he hated Snape, the point was for him to lose.

" Go James! " yelled Sirius, pretending like he thought James would win.

" Kick his ass, Snape! " barked a random guy from the crowd.

Lily took some more steps back. She was afraid somebody was really going to get hurt. She was half-tempted to get a teacher before it turned ugly. And at that moment, it did turn ugly. Snape gave James a mercilessly hard punch in the eye. James's head hit the ground and he didn't move. He didn't even twitch. Some people grew silent, but others cheered with excitement like maniacs.

James sat up and carefully brought a hand to his right eye where he'd been punched. In a second, his fingers felt very wet. He looked down to see his hand covered in blood. And he felt it dripping from his eye onto his shirt. Shards of glass littered the ground. The right lens of his glasses was completely shattered. He tried to blink the shards out of his eye. Lily gasped in horror and she turned several shades whiter. She wasn't used to seeing things like this, and she couldn't stand blood. Bellatrix's reaction was very different. She was in a fit of laughter and looked near tears.

But, Snape wasn't finished yet. He kneeled down and took a fistfull of James's smooth, brown hair. And then he smashed his face down repeatedly. Dirt clung to his face, and his nose began bleeding more than his eye. This was when Lily intervened. She pushed through the people and tried to pull Snape off James.

" That's enough! Stop it! You won, Sev! You won! " Lily screamed, sounding desperate and angry.

Snape stood up and backed away from James as soon as he heard Lily's voice. James clutched his chest and coughed.

" Holy shit! We have to take him to the hospital! " exclaimed Remus.

Remus and Sirius ran over to help James. They started lifting him up because they were sure he was in no shape to walk all the way to the hospital wing.

" Bitch, you got knocked the fuck out! " yelled Rodolphus, very enthusiastically.

" Can it, Roddy. You're fucking annoying. " ordered Bellatrix.

" All right. All right. Chill, baby. It's just funny the little douche got the shit beat outta him. " said Rodolphus.

" Shut up, faggot. No one's talkin' to you. " shot Sirius.

" Eat my shorts. " scoffed Rodolphus.

Sirius rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him. He cared more about getting James to the hospital than having a stupid fight with some dick like Rodolphus.

Sirius and Remus carried James, and Peter tagged along behind them, shaking nervously as he walked. To Snape's suprise, Lily followed. But in a second, Snape forgot all about that when Bellatrix ran up to him and smacked kiss after kiss onto his lips. Snape picked her up and carried her as he walked away. Once again, the crowd cheered.

Bellatrix hung onto him and puckered her lips seductively. He gave her a quick peck on her pretty mouth, and then she smiled like a spoiled little girl getting her own way. Of course, she was spoiled and did get her own way often as a little girl. She still always got what she wanted, when she wanted it.

" Mmm, you're such a man. Who knew you were as tough as you are cute. " Bellatrix purred.

" You love doing that, don't you? " he asked.

" Doing what? " she asked, innocently.

" Driving guys like me crazy. " he answered, as he walked into the front entrance of the school, still holding her.

" Maybe. " she teased.

Snape stopped in front of the stairs.

" Do you expect me to carry you down to the common room? " Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Please. " said Bellatrix, pouting slightly.

" Fine. " he answered, smirking.

* * *

Snape carried Bellatrix all the way there, and this time they went to his room instead of hers. The pair fell right into his bed, kissing passionately. Bellatrix kicked off her stillettos, and drew her wand out of her shirt. She closed the door with a flick of her wrist then dropped her wand to the floor. Her delicate, manicured hands began undoing the many buttons of Snape's shirt. He put his hands on her waist, and averted his gaze to her generous amount of cleavage. It was hard to ignore, considering she left her shirt nearly half undone, not caring at all if every boy in the school stared at her.

Bellatrix snickered.

" Like what you see, darling? " she asked, caressing his now exposed chest.

He squirmed at her touch, nervous and excited at the same time. He swallowed hard.

" Yes. " he stated, still not shifting his gaze.

Bellatrix licked her lips and slowly layed on top of Snape, kissing her way down his neck and chest. She left red lipstick marks as she went.

Snape let out a low moan and gave her a satisfied smile as he leaned his head back. Bellatrix took hold of his hands and rested them on her thin, pale thighs.

And she twirled a lock of his hair in her fingers as she whispered " You can touch me. "

Snape rubbed her thighs very lightly, then snaked his hands up the front of her body. Now he unbuttoned her shirt, and let it fall to floor, revealing her black lace bra that was underneath. His fingers traced over her soft, flat stomach as he nibbled on her ear, making her let out a small, pleasured sigh. Bellatrix moved her legs apart and straddled his hips, pushing herself against his lap. She could feel his erection pressed between her legs.

Bellatrix gave him another kiss, and his fingernails scratched her back. Snape had heard well enough that there was no such thing as being too rough with Bellatrix. He earned a high-pitched moan from her, and then she reached back to unhook her bra, and slowly slid her arms out of it. She tossed it aside, and lifted her body back up to let him admire her. He stared for a few seconds, then began groping her bare chest, and flicking his fingers over her nipples. She hissed and bit down on her bottom lip. Then she reached down and unbuckled his belt, and yanked down his pants and boxers. He felt her grasp his hard cock and he groaned. She ran her hand up and down it as he layed back and enjoyed himself.

" Snape. " she cooed.

" Hm? " he managed to grunt.

" Wanna fuck? " she asked, raising her eyebrows.

" Yes! " he responded eagerly.

" That's what Bella likes to hear. " she said, sounding very pleased with herself, as she inched her skirt up and took off her skimpy panties.

Then she lowered herself onto him, taking in his full length. He shut his eyes and could do nothing but grunt and moan, as she rocked her hips and made every move so perfectly. It seemed as if she knew exactly what his body wanted. But then, Snape did something that Bellatrix wasn't expecting. He dug his nails into her shoulders and flipped himself so he was on top. She gasped, suprised and pleased at the same time. He began pushing in and out, making her whimper and pant.

" Snape. " she murmered, placing her hands on his chest and wrapping her legs around him.

He responded by grabbing onto her hips, and taking her more roughly. A small scream escaped from her lips that she'd been trying to hold in. ' He sure knows what he's doing for a beginner. ' Bellatrix thought, although she would never tell him that because she expected he'd begin thinking too highly of himself. Bellatrix Black did not hand out compliments unless they were very well earned. But, Snape had a secret of his own. He'd never tell her he knew his stuff from watching dirty movies. After several minutes, they climaxed together. Then he pulled out and rolled over to lay next to her.

" That was... wow. " Snape said, sounding dazed.

" Don't talk, it ruins the moment. " ordered Bellatrix.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note: Sorry this is a shorter one. It's chaotic for me around Christmas, which is partly why it's my least favorite holiday. Lmao, anyway...yeah I don't think you guys wanna hear me bitch. lol enjoy.**

James was laying in bed at the hospital wing after Madame Pomfrey had helped with his injuries. He was unconcious, but Madame Pomfrey insisted that he was fine and could probably leave when he woke up. She'd cleaned up his face and put a bandage over his eye that he'd have to wear for a few days. But other than that, there wasn't much harm done. Even though everyone was sure he'd be okay, Lily stayed by his side, even after Sirius, Remus, and Peter left, in case he needed anything. Madame Pomfrey walked by and smiled.

" I'll leave you alone. I can see Mr. Potter is well taken care of. " she said, then she left the room.

Lily sat in her chair, worried. It was in her nature to worry, because she was naturally a very caring person. A few minutes passed, and James began stirring and groaning. Then he opened his good eye. The one that was bandaged just wouldn't open. His vision was blurred, but he could see that Lily was there next to him.

" Lily. " he whispered, weakly.

" Yes! I'm here, James. " Lily responded, eagerly.

James turned his head to face her and extended his arm.

" Hold my hand, Lily. " he requested, sounding as though he was nearly choking on his words.

Lily immediately obeyed, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tight. James smiled.

" You're so sweet, Lily. You're just always nice to everyone. Some day, you're going to make a man so happy. I just hope whoever it is, he deserves a girl like you. " James declared.

Lily giggled.

" Thank you. " she said, awkwardly, not wanting to accept the truth in James's compliment.

And James desperately hoped that man was him. He couldn't stand the thought of Lily ending up with someone else, especially Snape.

As James was in deep thought, Lily dipped a cloth in cool water and gently layed it on his forehead. Then she kissed him on the cheek where one of his bruises was. James and Lily stared into each others' eyes for nearly half a minute before either of them spoke.

" Thought that mark could use one of my kisses. " Lily explained.

James laughed.

" Feels better already. " he responded.

Lily hated to admit it, but she was beginning to have feelings for James. Then again, she had second thoughts because of all the trouble he'd given Snape over the years. He'd been downright cruel. And he still was, just not to her. When she was alone with him, he was beyond kind. But she wondered if he truly liked her, or if he just wanted to sleep with her. Either way, she couldn't help having feelings for this boy. She just didn't want to fully admit to herself yet. In addtion, she hadn't come to terms with how she thought of Snape. Was he just a friend, or was he more? She didn't have the answer to that.

* * *

A couple days later, Lily was in the library looking for some books. She liked to read. It took her mind off things. And now that James had recovered and he was up and around, she had a little more time to herself. Although her and James had been seeing a lot of each other the past few days. And lately it was impossible to keep Snape away from Bellatrix. And on the off chance they weren't together, he talked about her constantly until he saw her again. Lily and Snape hadn't been spending much time together recently. They hardly ever talked anymore. And when they did, it wasn't the same. Hell, all he could say was ' Bellatrix this ' and ' Bellatrix that ' and ' my Bella '. Quite frankly, it really got on Lily's nerves. Despite all of the time she spent with James, she was still jealous to see Snape so happy around Bellatrix. Not only did Lily possibly want Snape for herself, she also didn't want him getting mixed in with a girl like Bellatrix. Lily knew she was trouble.

Lily was browsing through a book about the founders of Hogwarts when she heard Snape's laughter. She knew it was him. She'd recognize his laugh anywhere. Lily looked around as she followed the sound of him talking now. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. She quickly regained her composure and darted behind a shelf so he wouldn't notice her, pushing books aside to peek through it. Snape was sitting at a table, concentrating on an advanced potions book. Bellatrix was standing behind him, leaning so her chest was against his back. And her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck. Seeing this made Lily sure that something was going on between them, that Snape hadn't told her the truth. Recently, a bunch of people told her that after she'd left to help James when he got hurt in the fight, Snape was kissing Bellatrix. And there was a rumor going around that Bellatrix and Snape were fucking. Macnair supposedly walked in on them one night.

Right at that second, she saw it. The proof. Bellatrix pulled Snape into a long kiss.

Then Snape said " I know you can't resist me, but I'm trying to focous, my dear. "

Bellatrix looked at him in disbelief.

" Oh shut up. That's what you said last night before you jumped on top of me. " she said, giggling.

Lily's heart sank. For once, the rumors were true. She looked away in disgust when she saw Bellatrix's hand go for Snape's belt buckle. ' This shouldn't suprise me. Of course Snape would go for her. She's pretty and easy. ' Lily thought, hopelessly.

Snape responded to Bellatrix by tensing up and dropping his book on the table. Her hand went to the button on his pants next. His eyes widened.

" Who's is it? " Bellatrix demanded, pressing her hand between his legs.

" Oh jesus, Bella! We're in the library, someone will see us. " he blurted.

" But I thought you'd want everyone to know you were fucking me. " she said, slyly.

" I do, just not in the library. " Snape replied, with a wide grin.

Lily couldn't take hearing any more of this. Her best friend was with the biggest whore in the whole school, he'd lied about it to her, and he was acting like she meant nothing to him. Worst of all, she still wanted him. It seemed that the more time he spent around Bellatrix, the harder Lily was falling for him. Tears cascaded her rosy cheeks as she ran off into the bathroom.

She hurried to the nearest stall, slammed the door shut, and locked it. She leaned up against the wall, and slid down to the floor, sobbing with her head buried in her knees. She swore she could feel her heart ache as she cried her eyes out. Snape made her hurt inside, but she couldn't just cut him off and forget about him. She had James, but it wasn't enough. It only felt half right. Becuase she was torn. Torn between James and Snape. And she'd finally let herself admit it. Lily sat there for what felt like forever to her, but was really only a few minutes.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open, and the click of high heels echoed the room. Lily held her breath, and tried her hardest not to make a sound. Whoever it was, she didn't want them to see her like this.

" So? What's the deal with you guys? " asked a girl with a high-pitched, nasally voice.

Lily was sure she'd heard the voice at least once before, but couldn't place who it was.

" What are you talking about? " said another girl.

Her voice was very feminine. Low, sensual, and husky. And it was unmistakable. That was clearly the voice of Bellatrix Black.

" I mean why are you hanging out with Snape so much? He's not exactly your type. Not to mention, he's a half-blood. " the girl with the high-pitched voice said.

Lily looked through the crack in the stall door, and quickly recognized the other girl as Narcissa Black, Bellatrix's youngest sister who was in her second year. She was slender, pretty and blonde.

" Well, a half-blood's a big step up from a fucking mud-blood. It's not like I'm marrying him or anything. And look, I know he's a dick and everything. But, he's also got one. " Bellatrix spat.

Narcissa laughed loudly, amused and slightly grossed out.

" Bella, you pig! " she exclaimed.

" What? I'm just stating a fact. Some boys in this school appear to not have dicks. Or brains for that matter. " Bellatrix responded.

Narcissa laughed again.

" Okay good point. So talk. What's he like? " she demanded.

" Cissy. " Bellatrix said, crossing her arms.

" I wanna know! " Narcissa argued.

" And what makes you think I'd know? " Bellatrix asked, faking a look of innocence on her face.

" You were the one talking about his..." Narcissa murmured.

" I wish I could just have that between my legs all day. " Bellatrix said, with a satisfied smirk.

" Ha! See, I knew you fucked him! Andromeda owes me two galleons. " Narcissa boasted.

" Cissy, you whore! You bet money on my sex life? " Bellatrix asked, sounding slightly impressed.

" Yes. And may I point out that technically you're the whore? " she said, sweetly.

" Not nice, little sister. " Bellatrix stated, simply.

" Well, are you going to lie about it? " Narcissa asked.

" I like sex, is that such a crime? " Bellatrix responded.

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

" It is if you lost your virginity at thirteen, and every week you have a new guy to fuck. " Narcissa pointed out.

" Okay, I did lose it at thirteen, but you're exaggerating. I don't fuck a new guy every week. " she explained.

Narcissa tried hard not to laugh.

" Allright, every other week. At least. " she insisted.

That was when Bellatrix flipped her off and started walking away.

" Bella! Wait up! " yelled Narcissa, chasing after her.

Lily slowly stepped out of the stall. She looked around and saw the bathroom was empty, then walked toward the sinks, standing in front of the mirror. She took a deep breath, then washed the tears off her face.


	5. That's Life

**Author's note: I apologize for this chapter being a little shorter than usual as well. But, there's a suprise in this one. Here you go, chapter 5.**

A few months had passed since the beginning of the school year, and it was nearing winter. The air was cold and there was frost on the ground. Most of the students were in a pretty good mood since Christmas wasn't too far off. But Bellatrix was not having such a good time.

It was the morning before some classes, and the pure-blood beauty hadn't been feeling so good for the past couple weeks. She'd been tired, and just not feeling like herself in general. And now, she was hunched over a toilet bowl, practically puking her guts out.

Bellatrix and Narcissa had been on their way to their first classes, and Bellatrix asked her baby sister to wait outside the bathroom for her. Narcissa waited and waited, and she still hadn't come out. So, she decided to go in and check on her, being the natural worrier that she was.

" Bella? " she called.

There was no answer, but Narcissa clearly heard the sound of someone throwing up. She hurried to the only closed stall and knocked.

" Bella, are you in there? " Narcissa asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

There was still no answer. So, she drew out her wand and flung the door open. She was horrified at what she saw. Her sister had never been sick like this before. Not once.

" Oh no, Bella. " Narcissa whimpered.

She knelt down and pulled her sister's pretty, dark hair out of the way as she gently patted her on the back. Bellarix just kept throwing up for several minutes, then she finally stopped. She fell against the wall and took strangled, deep breaths.

" Bella. How much did you have to drink this morning? " Narcissa asked, with a disappointed look on her face.

" Nothing. " Bellatrix answered, clearly annoyed at the question.

" Last night? " Narcissa suggested.

" A few shots. 3 or 4. " she answered.

" Of what? Rat poison?" Narcissa joked.

" Very funny. It was just some rum. " Bellatrix responded, smoothing out her hair.

" Well, that wouldn't make you sick...wait! What did you eat yesterday? "she exclaimed.

" Nothing. " Bellatrix told her.

Narcissa was beyond annoyed that she couldn't figure out what was wrong. She was usually good at that. She stood up, with a very puzzled look on her face. Bellatrix clutched her stomach.

" What's wrong? Does it hurt? " Narcissa questioned.

Bellatrix shook her head yes. Suddenly, she started throwing up again, more violently than the last time.

" Go get Snape! " Bellatrix ordered.

Narcissa quickly scurried away.

" Wait! " she yelled after her little sister.

Narcissa stopped and turned around, waiting for Bellatrix's next order.

" Did I get any in my hair? " she asked, looking slightly sheepish.

Narcissa giggled.

" No, Bella. " she replied.

Bellatrix continued to vomit, and Narcissa hurried out of the room. She ran up and down the halls, but didn't see Snape anywhere. She didn't know what class he had right now. Thankfully, she caught sight of Lily. She'd probably know where Snape was.

" Lily, wait up! " Narcissa shouted.

Lily stopped and turned to look at Narcissa.

" Oh. Hi, Narcissa. " she said, with a fake smile.

" Hi, Lily. Do you know where Snape is? " Narcissa asked.

Lily thought for a moment then said " I think he has a free period first thing in the morning. He's probably in his room. "

" Okay, thanks. " Narcissa said quickly, and ran off to the Slytherin common room.

She saw a group of boys sitting on the couch.

" Do you know which room is Severus Snape's? " she asked, sweetly.

" Yeah, when you go up the stairs, his is the third door on the right. " a handsome boy answered.

" Thank you. " Narcissa said, hurrying up the stairs.

She knocked on the door that the boy said was Snape's.

" Snape? You there? " she asked.

When she didn't hear anything, she knocked again, accidentally pushing the door slightly ajar. Since it was already opened, she slipped inside. She noticed Snape, face down on his bed, snoring. Narcissa gently shook him.

" Snape. " she whispered.

Snape quickly woke up. He was a light sleeper.

" What the fuck? " he said, slurring his words and rubbing his eyes.

" Please get up, it's really important. " Narcissa begged.

Snape sat up, revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

" Fine. What is it? " he asked, running his hand through his hair.

" It's Bella. She's real sick. I can't figure out what's wrong with her, but she asked me to go get you. " Narcissa explained.

Snape darted out of bed, practically falling onto the floor and slipped his shoes on.

" Where's she at? " he demanded.

" She's in the first floor bathroom. " she said.

Snape grabbed her wrist and they hurried out the door and downstairs to the common room. There were several whispers among the boys that were still sitting in the common room, but there was silence when they noticed Snape and Narcissa. They walked down the halls, and Snape got a few jeers and whistles because of the fact that he still didn't bother to put a shirt on. He ignored them becuase they weren't important right now. The pair rushed into the bathroom, and Bellatrix could still be heard.

" Bells? " he said, panicking.

" Come here, baby. You can leave, Cissy. I'm okay. " Bellatrix insisted.

Narcissa left without questioning. Her sister was clearly already in a horrid mood, so she didn't want to see it get any worse. Snape carefully walked into the stall that Bellatrix was in, and sat down next to her. She leaned her body on his and gave him a desperate look. He began stroking her hair.

" Do you know what's wrong, Bells? " he asked.

She took a deep breath.

" I think. But I hope I'm wrong. " she responded.

" How bad can it be? " he asked, still not sure what she was getting at.

" Let's connect the dots here. I'm puking. My stomach hurts. I'm tired. And.." she said.

" And? " he asked, still confused.

" I'm a week late. " she finished.

His eyes widened, and his mouth nearly hung open.

" Y-your wha-what? " he managed to stammer.

She nodded her head, indicating he had heard her correctly. They sat in silence for a minute or two. Neither of them knew what to say to the other.

" I'm sorry. It's my fault. " Bellatrix told him.

" No. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. And you know what? Neither of us should be sorry. Shit happens. That's just the way life works. " Snape responded.

" Well, it's not the end of the world. I'm not positive, I'm just pretty sure. And even if I am, we don't have to have it if you don't want to. " she said.

" Out of the question. I know you'd want to keep it. You always talked about having a son. If you're happy, I'm happy. " he stated, truthfully.

She smiled and took hold of his hand. She carefully placed it on her stomach. He rubbed gently.

" What do you think? Is your son in there? " she asked.

He responded by pulling up her shirt slightly, and kissing the spot on her stomach that he'd been rubbing.

" Maybe. " he answered, smiling.

Snape stood up, then helped Bellatrix to her feet. And they walked into the hall hand in hand. He kissed her on the forehead, then they went their separate ways. Tonight, he had a surprise for her that he'd been thinking about for weeks. And now was as good a time as any. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

* * *

Snape went to class when his free period was over, but he couldn't pay attention to save his life. He looked around the room nervously. And he worried about her.

" Sev, are you feeling okay? " asked Lily, putting her arm around him.

Snape cleared his throat. He was debating whether he should tell her or not.

" Yes and no. " he answered.

That was the truth. He couldn't really explain it.

" Well, whatever's bothering you, it's okay to tell me. My lips are sealed. " Lily informed him.

Snape decided it was harmless to tell her. He'd do it after class.

" I'll tell you later. I don't want anyone else to know about this. " Snape said.

" Okay, sure. That's totally fine. " she replied.

" What are we talking about, ladies? " asked James, with Sirius snickering behind him.

Snape glared.

" James. " Lily warned.

" What? I was just wondering, doll face. " James said.

" I have a name, call me Lily. " she declared.

Lily had strong feelings for both Snape and James, but she'd been refusing James's romantic advances. She wouldn't go on dates with him, or be intimate with him. She couldn't trouble herself with being more than his friend right now, although she really did like him. But, he was persistant. All boys are. Meanwhile, Snape hadn't been hinting at all that he wanted to be more than friends, so she wasn't sure at all where he stood on this.

" So, Lily. How about we go to Hogsmede tomorrow? Come on, I'll buy you lunch. " James suggested.

Lily sighed.

" You can't take her on a date, Potter. " stated Snape.

" Why, because you want to date me? Sorry, I don't go for girls as ugly as you. I promise you, you're not my type. " replied James.

By now, Sirius was laughing hysterically.

" Go suck a dick! " fired Snape.

" Ha. That's all your little girlfriend Bellatrix is good for. I hope you don't catch something.. " replied James.

Snape narrowed his eyes and looked about ready to kill James. Insulting him was one thing, but if you valued your life, you wouldn't dare to even hint toward an insult at Bellatrix around him.

" I'm going to give you one chance to take that back. " said Snape, very sternly.

" I refuse to take back the truth. " James teased, bravely.

Without the slightest warning, Snape punched James and knocked him down on the floor. Lily screamed, which made Professor McGonagall notice all of the commotion. The boys were wrestling and Snape had him in a neck lock, when McGonagall came to break up the fight by knocking Snape back with a non-verbal spell. He tried to get up and keep going after James, but Lily got in his way to stop him from doing so.

" Fighting? This kind of behavior is absolutely unacceptable at Hogwarts! That's twenty points from Gryffindor, and twenty from Slytherin. And you will each serve detention tonight at 8. " McGonagall said, giving both boys a disappointed look.

She walked back over to her desk, keeping a very sharp eye on Snape and James for the next few minutes. Snape groaned and shuffled back to his seat.

" Old bitch. " said James under his breath.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Is Bellatrix pregnant or not? Reviews, please.**


	6. Tales From Detention

**Author's note: Hello to my devoted readers. This is a very teen angst filled chapter. I promise it's funny. Review please **

After class, Snape and Lily were walking together in the halls.

" See, here's the thing...I don't..." Snape mumbled.

He wanted to say it, but the words wouldn't come out.

" Don't be afraid. Spit it out, Sev. " Lily said.

Snape sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

" Swear you won't tell anyone? " he asked.

" I won't tell. " Lily assured him.

Snape leaned in and whispered. He didn't want to take even the slightest chance that somebody would hear what he said.

" I might be a...dad. " he admitted.

Lily gasped and then covered her mouth with her hands.

" What? " she questioned in disbelief.

" Bella thinks she's pregnant. " he claryfied.

" Don't say anything. " warned Snape.

" I promise I won't, I'm your best friend. " Lily insisted.

" Good. And I'm your best friend. " he declared.

" So...h-how um, sure are you guys? " she asked, feeling extremely awkward.

" She's pretty sure. But it's not for certain. And I mean, I have no fucking idea. I'm next to clueless on having babies. " he admitted.

" Well, you sure know how to _make _babies. " scoffed Lily, rolling her eyes.

Snape laughed.

" That's true. " he said, smiling.

With the look on his face, Lily could tell he was reminiscing about one of his many times with Bellatrix. And she was right. He was currently remembering a heated night in detention toward the beginning of the year.

_Snape and Bellatrix were serving detention with McGonagall. She was always quick to give any student a detention, especially the Slytherins. They were sitting side by side and McGonagall was babbling on about how they were discipline problems and how they needed to get their acts togather. That kind of shit. _

_" Now as punishment, you two are going to clean the floor, sort out the closet, and organize the bookshelf. And you will do a good job. Do I make myself clear? " she asked, sternly. _

_Snape nodded his head and Bellatrix rolled her eyes. _

_" Very well. I suppose that's the best answer I'll get out of you two. Now, I'm going to leave for a while. There will be absolutely no monkey business. " McGonagall said, then she exited the room. _

_Snape grabbed a mop and attemted to start cleaning the floor, but Bellatrix took it from him and carelessly tossed it. _

_" What are you up to? " Snape asked. _

_" She never said we couldn't use magic. Let's play around for a while and do it later. It'll only take like five seconds. " Bellatrix explained. "_

_ Play around? " he asked, sounding intruiged. _

_Bellatrix got up on McGonagall's desk and faced her back toward Snape. _

_" Hey, no monkey business, Black. " Snape joked. _

_Bellatrix giggled. She bent over and pushed her hands on the wall, and she began doing something like a stripper dance. Snape moved closer. He wanted to get a good look at her. _

_She bent over furthur and revealed her hot pink, sexy panties. He knew she most definitely wore those on purpose to show them off. Snape grabbed McGonagall's chair and took a seat just inches away from her. She continued her dancing and he gave a loud whistle. Bellatrix turned around to face him, and ran her hands all over her body as she pouted her lips seductively. Then, she removed her shirt and started swinging it around. Snape was more than enjoying himself. He was totally into it. He could already feel that he was beginning to harden for her. _

_" Yeah! Take it off! " he shouted enthusiastically, as she undid her skirt and threw it at his head. _

_Snape quickly tossed aside the garment that she'd just thrown. It was blocking his eyes, and there's no way he'd miss this for the world. __Her dancing grew more and more racy, her hair swung around beautifully and her high heels clicked against the desk. Her body moved in ways he didn't know were possible. And she looked damn good doing it. _

_" Mmmm. " he mumbled, licking his lips. _

_Bellatrix layed down on her stomach, and pushed her cleavage very close to his face. His eyes widened. She got back up to her knees, then hopped on his lap. He made an expression like that of a dog begging for his favorite treat. She pulled him into a kiss, then she bit down on his lip and pulled until it slipped out of her teeth. Bellatrix quickly took off her bra and her panties, then went for the button on his pants. _

_" Bella. " he groaned, leaning his head back. _

_Bellatrix suddenly stood up and turned around, then leaned over on McGonagall's desk and held onto the edge of it. She was well aware he had a very good view at the moment. Snape dropped his pants and boxers, grabbed onto her hips, and thrusted into her. She let out a beautiful, loud moan. They went for quite a while. And more than once. But, eventually their fun had to stop because they'd rather not be caught fucking by McGonagall. Least of all, on her desk. Ha, so much for ' absolutely no monkey business '._

Snape walked the halls smiling. He just kept replaying that night, nearly running over several people because he was hardly paying any attention to where he was going. He couldn't wait to see Bellatrix. She had a free period now. And even though he had another class at the time, he decided to skip it. She was more than worth it. And he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend right now. No waiting until tonight.

He ran up to her room, and bursted in without knocking. She was laying in bed, wearing nothing but her panties. She smiled at him while he just stared.

" Hey sexy. " he said.

She motioned for him to come to her. He sat down on the bed and took her into his arms. And he rubbed her stomach very lovingly.

" Bella? " he said, calling her attention.

She looked at him for a few seconds, telling him that he was supposed to continue.

" Bella, look. I...I think I'm in love with you. " he spat.

She looked at him, wide eyed.

" Before you say anything, just listen. I want you to be my girlfriend, so please say yes. Give me a chance. I know I'd be a good boyfriend. " he said, looking like he'd just die if she refused.

She kissed his cheek very softly and stroked his hand.

" Okay. I'm yours. " Bellatrix agreed.

And once again, they had sex in her room all afternoon and part of the night. Snape would've spent the entire night there , but he had detention.

* * *

At a little after 8 o'clock, Snape strolled into McGonagall's classroom, hoping James was later than him. But to his suprise, James was already there, sitting down and acting innocent.

" Ah, Severus. Nice of you to show up on time. " McGonagall said, sarcastically.

" I'm like four seconds late. " Snape replied.

" No, you're six minutes late. " she argued, sounding like she was really getting annoyed.

James couldn't help but crack a smile. Snape rolled his eyes.

" Whatever. " he said, sitting next to James just to annoy him.

" That's 5 points from Slytherin. I don't like your attitude, Severus. " McGonagall stated.

He rolled his eyes again.

" He got that nasty attitude because he hangs out with Bellatrix Black too much, m'am. " James stated, giving Snape a dirty look.

" That makes sense. " she said, looking disappointed.

" She doesn't have a nasty attitude, you annoying prick. " Snape spat.

" She does too have one. Nasty girl with a nasty attitude. Makes perfect sense. " James responded.

" What is that supposed to mean? " Snape asked, his temper flaring.

" I'm just saying she's..you know. A slag. " James said, snickering.

McGonagall covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

" You know something? If we weren't in detention right now, I'd beat the shit outta you. I did it once, and I can do it again. " Snape warned, clenching his fist.

" Boys! That's quite enough! I've just about had it with the both of you. Ten points from Gryffindor and ten from Slytherin. " McGonagall bellowed, poiting her finger.

The two boys groaned.

" Now here's what you're going to do. You'll grade the stack of essays on my desk. And you'll grade them FAIRLY. Then, you can wash the windows, pick up papers off the floor, and water the plants by the widow over there. I'll be back in about an hour. And you'd better be finished. Then we'll see what else there is for you to do. Clear? " McGonagall droned.

" Yes, professer. " the boys answered in unison, like robots.

And with that, she left.

Neither one of them made a move to do anything. For now, they sat there and glared at each other. Snape turned his head away. The very presence of James irritated him. He focused his mind elsewhere, which got him thinking about a certain memory with his girlfriend that took place right on the desk he was staring at. He wished she was here right now.

" Snivelly? " snipped James.

" What? " replied Snape.

" Why are you fucking staring at the desk like that? It's weird. " James said, cracking a nervous smile.

Snape then realized he'd been staring at it longer than he thought.

" Oh. I was just...remembering something. " he said, coyly.

" Remembering what, you freak? " James barked.

" Wouldn't you like to know. " said Snape, smiling as if he knew something of dire importance.

" Whatever. I probably don't want to know. " James responded, very annoyed at this point.

" No? " Snape asked, propping his feet up.

James shook his head, and gave him a weird look.

" Just this one time me and Bellatrix had detention together. " he said, very proudly.

" Bet she's a good lay eh, Snivelly? " James teased.

" First off, I hate you. So shut the fuck up about her. Second, I'll tell you this much. You wish you knew. " he replied.

" You're a lucky little bastard. She's too hot to fuck you. " James stated.

" Obviously she doesn't think that. And last time I checked, you're not getting any ass, Potter. " Snape pointed out.

James rolled his eyes. It was a sore subject, especially considering all the effort he'd put into getting laid lately. He usually didn't have to put in any effort. Girls begged just to talk to him. Just to walk next to him. But Lily Evans was different.

" I used to with my old girlfriends. Right now, I'm trying to seal the deal with Evans. " James bragged.

" Don't you dare touch her, or you'll have me to answer to. " Snape warned, pointing.

" I know you like Lily. You're jealous of me, and it kills you. We all know you're settling for Bellatrix cuz she's a whore and you can't have Lily. " James stated, brutally.

Snape was silent for a moment and James grinned triumphantly.

" I don't have to ' settle ' for Bellatrix! She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the jealous one! " he fired back.

James was stunned he had the nerve to say that. James Potter was jealous of nobody. Well..he didn't like to be jealous of anybody. But he couldn't exactly help it. Black was something else. And he had no idea why she would even give Snivellus Snape a second look. Or even a first look.

" I'd never stoop so low as to being jealous of you. " James stammered.

And he got up and walked away so he could sit on the opposite side of the room. Snape opened a potions book and decided not to be distracted by James. He thought about what he'd said though. It wasn't true, but part of Snape still did want Lily. He loved Bellatrix and Lily, but in different ways. He also knew he couldn't have them both.


	7. Behind Her Back

After a not-so-fun night in detention, Snape went to see Bellatrix. They laid in her bed together, like they did so many nights before. Her roommates didn't mind at this point. They were usually asleep when he snuck in anyhow. But, there were nights when Snape and Bellatrix woke them up. One can imagine how. Snape laid there with his hands folded across his chest. Bellatrix was on her side wrapped around him, curling her little fingers in his hair. She often did that when she was falling asleep. Playing with someone's hair was one of the few ways she showed affection. Snape couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind.

Bellatrix slept for a few hours, and woke up because of the morning sun. Snape kissed her on the cheek. Even though that annoyed her for some unknown reason.

" Morning, babe. " he said.

" Hello, lover. " she replied, before kissing his rather large nose.

Snape suspected it was almost time for class, so he got up to look for his clothes. Bellatrix whistled. And Snape smirked as he pulled his clothes back on. Though he acted irritated with her behavior sometimes, he secretly loved how crude she could be.

" It's almost time for class, you know. " he stated.

" I know. Guess I should get dressed. " she said.

" No. I like you best wearing nothing, anyway. " he said.

She responded by throwing his pants at his head.

" Might need those. " she said, as she got up out of bed.

She also began looking around for clothes and smoothing out her hair. After a couple minutes, they were walking to class together. They stopped at Snape's first class, then Bellatrix went on her way after giving him a long kiss that had several students staring.

Bellatrix practically strutted down the hallway like she owned the school, then she heard the sound of someone's footsteps. It seemed as though the person was running, trying to catch up to her. They grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She was ready to hit whoever it was, but then she saw it was only Rodolphus.

" What do you want, Lestrange? " Bellatrix asked, coldly.

" Goddamn, I just wanted to say hi. You never talk to me anymore. " Rodolphus answered, quickly.

" So. Go bug someone else. " she said.

" Come on, you know you're the one I want to bug. You _are _the prettiest girl in school, after all. " he responded.

" Whatever. Now seriously, what do you want? " she asked.

" I want you to go out with me. I'll take you to Hogsmede and shit. It'll be fun. " he suggested.

" I'm going to have to pass. " she said.

She couldn't just date other boys if she had an actual boyfriend. She wasn't particularly fond of Lestrange anyway, though she thought he was quite handsome. But she wouldn't dare tell him that. He'd get a swelled head.

" Okay, fine. It doesn't have to be a date. We'll go as friends. No pressure. So you won't feel like you're scamming on your little boyfriend. " Rodolphus insisted.

" Maybe I don't want to date you or be friends with you. " Bellatrix hissed, walking ahead of him.

Rodolphus ran after her.

" Bella! What do you see in him anyway? Come on! Snivellus? Really? He's greasy, he's shady, downright weird. And he's a fucking half-blood for Salazar's sake! I thought you were _above _that. " Rodolphus argued.

" Lestrange, you'd better shut your mouth or you'll be spitting out teeth. " Bellatrix shot, angrily.

" Bella, come on! Just one time. Please. Gimme a chance." he begged.

Bellatrix stopped in her tracks and thought for a second. She supposed she wasn't doing anything wrong if they just went as friends. Snape didn't have to know anyway. His best friend was a girl. So therefore, she thought she should be allowed to have guy friends. He disagreed, but she didn't care. She wasn't a big fan of Lestrange but going with him would take her mind off things for a while.

" Fine. But just as friends. So keep your fucking hands to yourself. "she warned.

Rodolphus looked amused. He planned on trying to test her limits.

" We'll see. Meet me in this hallway after your last class today. " he said.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and started walking away.

" I'm paying for everything! I know how to treat a lady! " he shouted after her, trying to plead his case.

Bellatrix laughed to herself. How desperate he was. She knew he liked her since the day they met. She could see it. Rodolphus's school boy crush was turning more and more into lust. He wanted her badly. Bellatrix was aware of this as well. She just hoped for his own sake that he could control himself.

* * *

Snape was in his last class. The day had flown by for some reason. It hadn't been a good day, but it hadn't been a bad day either.

" Sev. " whispered the sweet voice of Lily.

He turned toward her.

" Is everything okay? Did she.. find anything out? " she asked.

" Not that I know of. " he answered.

" Not that you know of? You mean you think she hides things from you? " she pressed.

He sighed. Sore subject.

" I don't know. She doesn't really like me in her business in general. Normally it wouldn't really bother me because I can be like that. But it's just that some people have been telling me to watch my back. " he admitted.

" I'd say the same thing. Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. I haven't really heard nice things about Bellatrix. I really care about you, Severus. You don't deserve that. " Lily said, soothingly.

She'd used his full name. She didn't do that unless she really wanted him to take what she was saying to heart. Snape thought for a second before answering.

" I know you do. I care about you too, Lily. I'm just...going through a rough time right now. " he assured her.

" Why don't we do something to take your mind off things...I know! We'll go to Hogsmede together. Remember how we used to go all the time when we were first years? Oh, please say yes. " Lily suggested, excitedly.

Snape supposed it was a decent enough idea. Well, it was more than decent. It was a chance to spend time with Lily. He didn't get to hang out with her much anymore because Bella didn't like it. She never said it before, but Snape could tell that she saw Lily as a threat. And with good reason.

This sounded like a date. He'd waited a long time to go on a date with Lily. There was a point in time where he would've begged for it. And he thought it would never happen. Now she seemed to be telling him there was a chance. Recently he'd been trying to suppress his feelings for her. But they kept resurfacing, like a piece of evidence to a crime that someone has tried so desperately to hide.

" Okay, I'll go. " Snape told her.

Lily looked ecstatic. She finally had the chance to be alone with him. She'd been trying to steer him away from Bellatrix for months now. This was a perfect opportunity. Lily wasn't all beauty. She had plenty of brains. She was sort of an opportunist. Most people would see this as wrong, like she was maliciously trying to break up a happy couple. But to her, it wasn't at all like that. She was certain Snape didn't mean much at all to Bellatrix. That he was just a lovestruck little plaything, who she could easily toss away like a piece of trash, replace, and not feel guilty about it.

Lily's best friend _was not _a piece of trash. Bellatrix was. Lily, evidently, did not think very highly of her. She also had this hunch that Bella was lying about the whole pregnancy scare for Snape's attention or just to keep him around longer. If she really was pregnant, Lily very much doubted that it was Snape's baby, and she was just trying to pin it on him. Perhaps she was embarrassed about who the real father was. Perhaps she thought he would cut and run, and Snape wouldn't. Lily was unsure of Bellatrix's reasons.

* * *

Snape and Lily met up and walked to Hogsmede, as did Bellatrix and Rodolphus. It was a cold afternoon. Snow fell from the sky and covered the ground like a soft, white blanket. A small breeze blew. The crunch of shoes in the snow and joyous laughter could be heard. It seemed that everyone was happy.

Lily and her dearest friend walked hand in hand, one foot in front of the other at the exact same time. She breathed in the cool, crisp winter air.

" It's so beautiful out here. " she exclaimed, then she stuck her tongue out to catch the falling snow that was now sprinkled on her red locks of hair.

She wore a winter hat and boots, with blue jeans and a peach colored turtle neck. Her cheeks were pink and her hands were cold. She looked lovely. Perhaps lovelier than Snape had ever seen her before. But he was surprisingly not so happy at the moment. He held Lily's hand and walked with her, but he felt confused and uneasy. She sensed his discomfort, and turned to give him a big smile. He'd always thought Lily had such a pretty smile. He gave a slight grin in return.

" Where do you want to go? " she asked, enthusiastically.

He shrugged. Lily began shivering.

" I'm freezing. Guess I should have worn a jacket, huh? " she asked, pulling him along.

Snape took a step back and began pulling off his long, black trench coat to reveal a simple, black button-up shirt. He decided to let Lily wear it. He was always a gentleman for Lily.

" Take my jacket. " he said, reaching out and offering it to her.

" I couldn't. " she said, trying to get him to take it back.

" I want you to wear it. You're cold. " he replied.

He began helping her put it on. It didn't suit her, but oh well.

" Why are you so good to me? " Lily asked, buttoning the jacket up.

" You're my best friend. I'd give you anything. " Snape told her.

" Thank you, Sev. " she said, taking his hand once more.

They began walking toward a cute little store to look around in.

Meanwhile, things weren't going as smoothly for Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Bellatrix had her arms crossed, and they walked about a foot apart. Rodolphus wanted to walk hand in hand, but she wouldn't allow it.

" Aren't you cold? " he asked, judging by her lack of clothing.

She wore a black corset fastened with a red ribbon, a little black skirt, and stilletoe heels. She shook her head no. He moved closer.

" Okay then. Where do you want to go? Do you want me to buy anything for you? You can have whatever you want! " he chirped.

She laughed slightly.

" I don't care. I'm not your girlfriend and we're not on a date. " she said, nonchalantly.

" Let's go in this store. " he said, pointing to a decent-sized store.

He began walking toward it, and she slowly followed behind him. He was really annoying her.

Lily and Snape walked out of the store with bags. They weren't supposed to look at what the other bought until they got out. They'd always done it like that. Ever since they were first years.

" Look what I got us. " Lily said, pulling two big, red lollipops from her bag and handing one to him.

" Thank you, Lily. " he said, eagerly taking his candy.

She started eating hers, but he reached into his bag. He pulled out a bundle of pure white roses with pink-tipped petals. Lily's face lit up when he presented them to her. Snape was very pleased to see that she liked them so much. Lily was the kind of girl you bought flowers for.

" Oh, thank you! They're so pretty! " she squealed, then she kissed him on the cheek.

This caused his cheeks to flush bright red. Lily noticed, but said nothing. She just smiled and looked at him warmly with her gorgeous green eyes.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix were now walking out of the store they'd been in. Bellatrix didn't buy anything. She couldn't wait for this to be over with. She was irritated as hell. She felt like shit. Her stomach was hurting. She heard that happened early in a pregnancy. She just couldn't get this off her mind. Suddenly, Rodolphus elbowed her.

" Isn't that Snape? With Lily? " he said, pointing.

" What? " she snapped.

Sure enough, she saw them up ahead. She saw the roses Lily was carrying, and her hand closed around Snape's. She knew what was going on. That filthy fucking mud-blood was on a date with _her _boyfriend. Bellatrix wasn't letting anyone get away with this. Over her dead body. She started marching toward them angrily with Rodolphus close behind.

* * *

**I feel bad for Lily right now :/ Reviews please?**


	8. Cold

" What the fuck is this! " screeched Bellatrix when she came to stand in front of Snape and Lily, who both looked scared for their lives when they saw her.

" Nothing! It's not what it looks like! " Snape yelled in his defense.

" We're just friends! " insisted Lily.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Pretending they did nothing wrong. She wasn't buying it. She turned to Snape.

" Just friends, huh? Then why were you holding hands? And why is she wearing your jacket? And why in the name of fuck did you give her flowers? Answer me! " she screamed.

Now, Rodolphus looked scared, and he wasn't even involved. Snape's eyes widened.

" I..I...we're only.." he stammered.

"You disgusting pig! " Bellatrix yelled.

Lily moved behind Snape. Bellatrix looked ready to kill both of them.

" Well look at you, ya hypocrite! You're here with Lestrange. " Snape pointed out.

" That's different. " Bellatrix stated, simply.

" How is it any different? " he demanded.

" You know damn well how it's different! You know I'm what I'm going through, and you've got some fucking nerve. He's a friend helping me out. You're just an asshole who decided to run off with another girl. And I know why. " she said, referring to her current..situation.

She sounded like she had this all figured out. And she was done talking to them. Then she crossed her arms and turned her face away.

" Bella, no. It's not like that! We're only friends, I swear! We didn't do anything but go to Hogsmede together. " Snape told her.

She still didn't believe him. She knew him and Lily were hot for each other.

" It's true. Please believe us. " Lily said, as if it would make a difference.

" I don't care what you think, filthy, mud-blood slut! And you're dead. " Bellatrix told her.

Lily's face went a few shades paler. She would sleep with one eye open tonight.

" She didn't do anything! And neither did I! " Snape said, firmly.

Bellatrix stared at him for a few seconds. He was different than the other boys. That's what she told herself when she first began to notice Severus. That was one of the things that attracted her to him initially. She felt so stupid and used for thinking that.

" You know, I you made me feel like you really liked me. But I guess I was wrong. We're finished. " she said, almost emotionlessly.

She tired to regain composure. Tried to shut off her emotions. Bellatrix Black would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

" No! We can work it out! I'll do anything! " Snape said, grabbing her hand.

She responded by smacking him hard across the face and storming off toward the school. Rodolphus ran off in the opposite direction. He would not be involved in this any longer. Snape brought his hand up to where she'd hit him. He could hardly believe it.

" I want to be alone. " he told Lily, before slowly shuffling away.

Lily was left, standing all by herself. She felt responsible. Worst of all, she'd wanted this. But she didn't want Snape to be hurt. Now it was done with. She knew she never should have asked him to come here. And she didn't want to imagine what Bellatrix had in store for her.

* * *

Snape collapsed on his bed. He looked at his nightstand and saw a picture of him and Bellatrix. He couldn't bear to see it right now, so he shoved it in the drawer and began sobbing. He hadn't cried like this in a long time. Despite the bullying, he liked being at Hogwarts more than he liked being at home, though he hated both places. At school, he had only one true friend, and was on the wrong end of every joke. And now, he didn't even have Bella to turn to.

Home was worse. His muggle father hated everybody and everything. Especially Snape. He did nothing but yell, pass out on the couch, trash the house, and sleep around. In addition, his father was an alcoholic, and had been beating Snape and his mother since before he was even old enough to go to Hogwarts. Snape hated him for it. But honestly, who could blame him. He couldn't stand when these thoughts came up. He found himself reaching to open his drawer again. And he pulled out a pretty, carefully sharpened razorblade.

Snape brought it up against his arm. He hadn't done this since third year. But before he knew it, he was gliding the blade across the flesh of his arm. He made a shallow, stinging cut which bled immediately. It felt good. More than good. But it wasn't enough yet. He cut himself once more, making a deeper wound this time which also bled quickly and quite profusely. The pain caused him to bite his lip. But it provided him with release. It was as though his problems literally escaped from his cuts. The physical pain helped to cover up the emotional pain. He layed down and continued, on both arms now, letting his own blood stain his clothes and sheets as it rolled down his skin looking like small, red rivers. And still he cried.

At the same time, Bellatrix was letting her anger out. In one of her favorite ways. By throwing a tantrum just like the spoiled child she still was on the inside. She was in one of the girls' bathrooms, screaming at the top of her lungs. She kicked the walls, fired spells that borke the windows, and then ran over and punched the sinks. It caused her knuckles to turn white. They'd bruise for sure in a few minutes. She screamed louder and broke a few sinks with more non-verbal spells. Then she punched the sinks several more times, the jagged edges making her hands bleed. The shattered pieces littered the floor and water sprayed everywhere. And Bellatrix sunk to the floor, not caring if she got wet. Her blood mixed with the water. Suddenly, she collapsed. She was unconscious.

* * *

Bellatrix awoke the next morning. In the hospital wing. She moved her hand a little, and winced in pain. Her knuckles were bandaged, but she could see that they were black and blue with open wounds. Then she turned to see Madame Pomfrey, along with her little sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa.

" Why am I here? " she asked, making a move to get out of bed, now ignoring her pain.

Madame Pomfrey gently pushed on her shoulders, indicating she should lie back down. Bellatrix snarled. She hated the hospital wing.

" You, young lady, are here because your sisters went looking for you and they found you passed out in the lavatory. And they brought you here. " she explained, not looking too happy.

" Oh, okay. Can I go now? " Bellatrix asked, rubbing her eyes.

" You most certainly may not go. I'd like you to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Would you care to explain why you were passed out in the lavatory, which you left a wreck, with your hands all busted up? " Madame Pomfrey asked, tapping her foot.

" I'd rather not. " she said, sternly.

" Bella, tell us. It's okay. " Narcissa said, sweetly.

" Mind your own business. I was just upset. " Bellatrix said, sitting up and looking annoyed that she had to explain herself.

" Well, I know why you passed out. And there's something else. " stated Madame Pomfrey, as if Bellatrix should know too.

" Well I sure as hell don't know what you're talking about, so please enlighten me. " said Bellatrix, with her trademark attitude.

She already had a clue though. It wouldn't surprise her, but she really didn't want Madame Pomfrey to say she was pregnant.

Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath.

" The answer to why you fainted is simple. You just got too angry and worked up... And Miss Black, you're with child. " she explained, not making eye contact.

Bellatrix frowned.

" Damn. Are you sure? " Bellatrix asked.

" I'm quite sure. " she stated.

" How are you going to tell mother and father? " Andromeda asked.

Bellatrix shrugged. She really didn't want to think about that.

" Just lay it on 'em over Christmas I guess. It'd be better to say it in person." she answered.

Bellatrix hopped out of bed, fixed her clothes, and picked up her wand. Narcissa crossed her arms with disappointment.

" I'd rather you stay a little longer. " said Madame Pomfrey.

" I feel fine. And by the way, don't tell anyone. Especially not Dumbledore. We clear? " Bellatrix ordered.

" Very well, Miss Black. " she replied.

She had to protect the privacy of the students, unless it was an absolute emergency where parents needed to be involved. Pregnancy was no emergency.

" Good. " she said, before exiting the room.

Narcissa and Andromeda followed.

" You two don't need to follow me. Go to class. I'm okay. " Bellatrix said, ripping off her bandages.

" But, Bella-" Narcissa began, and Bellatrix cut in.

" I said leave me alone. And don't fucking tell anybody. "

The pair took a few steps back. Quite frankly, their older sister scared them sometimes.

" Are you going to tell Snape? " asked Narcissa.

Bellatrix shot her an angry look. Narcissa immediately regretted asking about him.

" Not now, you airhead. I don't want to talk to my ex-boyfriend. Or either of you. Now seriously, get lost. " she snapped.

The girls obeyed, running off down the hall.

Bellatrix leaned up against the wall and slid down into a sitting position once she was sure her sisters were gone. She stretched out her legs, then put a hand to her stomach. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. What the fuck was she going to do?

* * *

Lily was in her room, studying for a test when she heard a knock on the door.

" Come in. " she said, not taking her eyes off the book.

It was James who came in the room. Annoying as ever. She really didn't have time for him right now, she was just too polite to say so.

" Hi, Lily. " he said, smiling.

" Hello. " she said in a sad, uncaring voice.

She still felt bad about what happened yesterday.

" Heard about Bellatrix and Snivelly. You feel like it's your fault, huh? " James asked.

Lily didn't respond in any way. Was this supposed to make her feel better? She just kept reading.

" It ain't your fault. She's just a bitch. And she's too hot for him anyway. That's just the way it is. " he told her.

" It's not that simple, James. Severus was really upset. He didn't come to class today. I haven't seen him anywhere. He probably hasn't even come out of his room. " Lily said, expressing true concern.

" Yeah, that's smart. He's in his room crying like a little pussy, while Bella's probably been off shagging twenty guys today. " James spat, snickering.

Lily gave a small giggle. James might be an idiot, but he had a good sense of humor.

" I'm just waiting for her to kill me in my sleep or something. " she replied, still not looking up from her book.

" Yeah. She's real mean, nasty little skank. You better start sleeping with one eye open. " James agreed.

Lily sighed and set her book down. James took a seat next to her on the bed. He carefully moved a lock of silky, red hair out of the way, and planted a kiss on her neck. Lily nearly gasped.

" You're the prettiest girl in this school. You know that? " James said.

He loved to sweet-talk girls. And he was considered to be quite good at it. Lily smiled awkwardly.

" Um..thank you. " she replied.

James moved closer. Then, he cupped her chin and turned her face so he could kiss her. She immediately pushed him off and darted toward the door. James looked confused as all hell right now. He had girls waiting in line for his attention. And Lily didn't even seem to like it. Damn, she was difficult. But he had to admit, the chase kept him interested. If it was too easy, he got bored pretty fast.

" I don't like you like that. " she said, firmly.

That was a lie. Lily liked James a lot. She said that because she didn't want anything else to deal with right now. She'd go crazy.

" What? " he questioned, looking surprised.

He was used to girls begging for a chance to even stand next to him. And here Lily was, telling him to get lost. Lily swiftly walked away, and slammed the door behind her. She was headed towards the Slytherin common room. Force of habit. She always went to see Snape when she had a problem.

* * *

**So many of you wanted Bella to be pregnant. I took it into consideration lol. And I've already decided the gender of the baby. I want to hear predictions. Do you guys think it's a boy or a girl? Oh, and thanks for over 1,000 hits! :) Please review. Chapter 9 will be up soon. **


	9. Heartache Every Moment

Lily walked into Snape's room without giving it much thought. He'd told her that she was always welcome and never needed to knock. The scent of cigarette smoke and fresh blood was heavy in the air as soon as she swung open the door. Snape was laying in bed, smoking and looking out the window. Lily nearly gasped at the sight of the deep cuts marking up his arms. His eyes were red and swollen. He'd obviously been crying.

" Oh, Sev! " she exclaimed, rushing to his side and taking him into her arms.

He let himself cry on her, wetting her shirt.

" I'm so sorry. " she whispered, stroking his hair.

" It's not your fault. " he muttered.

" Yes it is...I know it. And I feel awful. " Lily told him.

" Lay down next to me. " Snape said, scooting over.

Lily hopped up onto the bed and slowly laid down. She began to trace her fingers over his wounds, her touch light as a feather.

" I'm telling you, this isn't your fault. " Snape insisted.

" You...you cut yourself. " Lily stammered, the worry evident on her face.

" It doesn't matter. " he said, dismissively.

Lovely Lily turned on her side to face Snape. He did the same. For a moment, they just looked at each other in complete silence.

" Severus..." Lily began.

But she couldn't find her words. The wouldn't translate from her brain to her lips. Snape gave a warm smile. Without a thought, they began to kiss. Hot and heavy like they'd been lovers for ages. The moment of passion ceased when they heard somebody at the doorway. It was the last person they'd wanted to see.

" Just friends? " snarled Bellatrix.

" Wait, Bells! Come back! " Snape called as she stormed down the hall.

In a split second, he sprung from the bed and chased after her.

" It didn't mean anything! It didn't mean anything, Bella! " Snape shouted.

The words wounded Lily like a knife. It meant nothing? Did she mean nothing?

" I want you back! Please! I'll do anything! " Snape begged, desperately.

" Leave me alone. I never want to see you again. " Bellatrix replied, rage blazing in her eyes that that of a wild animal.

" I love you. " was all he could say.

" Whatever. I bet you told the same thing to your whore, Lily. " she scoffed.

" No. Never. And she's not a whore. She's a nice girl. I don't know why you're so jealous of her. " Snape argued.

" I'm not jealous! I'm fucking pissed that you screwed her behind my back and lied about it! " Bella screamed, furiously.

" I didn't screw her! What's your problem? " he exclaimed, exasperated.

" I'm fucking pregnant, you asshole. " she said.

" Are you sure? " he asked.

" Pomfrey told me. " Bella mumbled.

" We'll work it out. I promise. " Snape replied, warmly.

He brought a hand to her stomach and she quickly slapped it away. Snape took a few steps back.

" I'm not working anything out with you. " Bellatrix spat, firmly.

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. She wasn't going to give in with a few nice words. She'd never let men take advantage of her and she certainly wasn't going to start now. Bellatrix Black stuck to her guns.

" This is my baby too. " Snape reminded her.

" Well I wish it wasn't! And if you ever touch my stomach again, you'll lose a hand! " Bellatrix warned.

As Snape sunk to the floor in tears, Bella left the common room without saying another word. Lily finally scampered out of Snape's room when she heard it was safe to come out. She approached Snape cautiously.

" Go away, Lily. " he growled.

* * *

A frustrated James Potter was leaning up against the wall in a random corridor. Strange thoughts and feelings were swimming around in his head. He was obsessed. Lily was making him crazy. The girl was fucking tease. Did she like him or not? How long was she going to play these fucking mind games? James was confused as all hell. There were plenty of girls that would beg to be with him. He just didn't understand it.

Bellatrix came walking down the corridor, and also leaned on the wall. She looked ready to kill somebody. James contemplated running away in the other direction. Bellatrix could be pretty scary. His gaze shifted over to her. She looked hot as hell. James was a gambling man by nature. So he decided to make an attempt at conversation.

" Hey. " said James.

" Hi. " she grumbled.

" What's up? " he asked, casually.

" Nothing. Just talking to some Gryffindor boy that I don't even like. " Bella spat.

" Well, that Gryffindor boy doesn't think you're so bad. He thinks you're pretty. " James replied, silkily.

That made Bella crack a smile, despite her horrible mood. James mentally congratulated himself. But then Bella resumed her pouty look.

" What's wrong anyway? " he asked, feigning interest.

" Don't worry about it. " she said, curtly.

" I'm angry too. It's Lily. She's been acting like she's all into me. I kissed her today. And she pushed me off and ran out the door. She's crazy! " he explained, gazing up at the ceiling in frustration.

" She's shagging Snape. " Bella snarled.

" How do you know that? " he asked, the jealousy washing over his handsome face.

" I just know. They've been sneaking around. And I just caught them snogging in his fucking room. " she answered.

James groaned and then smacked his forehead. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She didn't know why he'd be surprised to hear that. Surely everyone must know. But then again, James was sort of dim. At least, she thought so anyway.

" He's been cheating on me with her. " she added.

" His loss. Snivellus is a moron. I think you're fucking sexy. " James declared, boldly.

" Do you? " Bella replied, looking quite amused.

" Hell yeah. " he confirmed.

" Thanks. You know, you're pretty easy on the eyes. For a Gryffindor. " she said, slyly.

" So do you wana fuck or what? " James asked, not even caring if he got kicked in the junk.

Bellatrix snickered. He'd gotten straight to the point. She started to walk down the hall. She supposed it wouldn't do any harm. She could use some fun.

" Come on. " she said, granting him permission.

James quickly caught up to her. He'd wanted this for far too long. The pair stopped in their tracks when they spotted a broom cupboard. They exchanged galnces, then stumbled in like the typical horny teenagers of Hogwarts.

Lips locked and hands explored, wasting no time. The door was slammed shut. The broom cupboard was really no bigger than a closet. And it was dark and musty. But neither of them cared. After all that had happened recently, they needed release. Bellatrix tore open James' shirt, then went for his belt buckle. In record time, he'd pulled off her shirt and her bra. James eagerly groped Bella's bare chest as he devoured her mouth.

Bella pulled the handsome Gryffindor boy closer, and started grinding her hips. he was already hard, much to her satisfaction. As James hiked Bella's skirt up, she yanked down his pants. They squirmed around in the tiny, cramped broom cupboard to try and find some way to position themselves. Various things fell off the shelves and made a considerable amount of noise. They were still, in fear of being caught. Footsteps could be heard by the door. Then it flew open. Snape was standing there in utter shock.

" Um...It's not what it looks like? " Bellatrix suggested, very unconvincingly.

Snape's heart sank as he walked away in silence. Bellatrix sighed, then put her clothes back on. Though she didn't want to admit it, guilt surged though her. She'd hurt Severus. She could tell.

" Maybe we can do this another time. " she mumbled, slipping out of the broom cupboard.

James stood there with his pants down, highly disappointed.

" You know you want it. You're a whore. " he spat, furiously.

Bella responded to that by roughly shoved James. He fell backwards and knocked more things over, some of them falling on him.

" Slut. " he grumbled, as Bellatrix walked away.


	10. Dry Your Eyes

**Author's note: Keep on reviewing please. And I should warn you this chapter is very sexual in general, with some smut of course. I'd call it tame, but everyone has different opinions. Anyway, my hopes are that you all like this chapter. **

Five days had passed. Snape and Bellatrix hadn't said a word to each other, or even made eye contact. They both were beginning to think it was over between them. Snape wanted her back so desperately, yet he was trying to tell himself it wouldn't happen. Truthfully, he just didn't want to move on. He wasn't ready.

Secretly, Bellatrix missed Severus. There were a lot of things she loved about him. He was smart. Very smart. He had pretty hair. And he was always eager to make her happy, which sometimes got on her nerves but it was cute nonetheless.

But Bellatrix Black did not apologize. She could only remember apologizing once in her entire life. That was to Narcissa for accidentally breaking her favorite porcelain doll when they little kids. She knew that almost hooking up with James was a very stupid move. She thought he was an undeserving, pervert anyhow. But he was sexy and built. She'd give him that.

It was a cold, December night. Bellatrix was sitting on her bed, with her hand on her stomach. She was six weeks pregnant now. And she so dreaded the day when she'd start to show. She figured it would happen before she knew it. She just couldn't picture herself walking the halls with a big, round baby bump. Nor did she _want_ to picture it.

Being pregnant was becoming more and more unbearable every day. She was worried that Snape or one of her sisters would tell somebody. Class was hell. Bellatrix was unbelievably tired. She fell asleep in nearly every period. She still had morning sickness sometimes. And people were starting to notice her appearance changing. Rodolphus Lestrange had made a lewd comment about her chest the other day.

It's not that it bothered her. She normally wouldn't have thought twice about it, but it was just that she didn't want anyone catching on. She supposed there was nothing she could do about that.

But even with all of the other things going on, she couldn't get Snape off her mind. She wondered what he was doing. Or _who_ he was doing. She really hoped it wasn't the mud-blood, Evans. The disgusting whore that she was. Normally, she'd get blaring drunk and forget her problems. But now she couldn't do that anymore. Everything was becoming so different so fast.

* * *

Things weren't any easier for Snape. Bellatrix consumed his every thought. Came to him in every dream. But what could he do? He was stuck on how to prove he didn't do anything wrong. The circumstances had looked very suspicious.

He wouldn't go as far as veritaserum. Because she might ask him if he had feelings for Lily. He was screwed if she found out how he felt about Lily. He loved them both was the problem. And now he was starting to think he had a chance with Lily. He had debated giving up on Bella, but he just couldn't allow himself to.

Snape sat at the foot of his bed, sipping whiskey and lost in thought. Now he'd gotten to thinking about their baby. He knew his mother wouldn't be too happy about that. And he was afraid to find out how his father would feel. He was sure neither of them fancied being grandparents.

His biggest worry was what Bellatrix was up to. He hoped she wasn't doing anything stupid. Anything that could hurt the baby. He hoped she was keeping it. He had no way of monitoring her now. He just had to talk to her. Try one more time. He'd just tell her how it is, and stand up to her like a man.

The second he got close to her room, he wished he hadn't gone looking for her. The sound was coming from her door. And it was unmistakable. Bella was moaning. Quite loudly. And he heard other noises that sounded like a man. He stormed into the room in a rush of anger, testosterone, and adrenaline.

" Bellatrix, what on god's fucking earth do you think you're doing? " Snape shouted.

She screamed and practically pushed the guy off her. A naked, angry Rodolphus was now looking up at Snape.

" I think I was fucking Rodolphus! What's it to you? " Bellatrix snapped.

" Because you're my fucking girlfriend, that's why! And I'm taking you back! And before you accuse me of cheating, I swear on my own ability to use my cock that I never cheated on you. Is that enough for you, Bella? " he spat, angrily.

Bella tried to think of something to say. Some snarky, smart remark. But she was impressed. Speechless. She didn't know he had that in him.

" Yeah right, Snivelly. She's mine. " sneered Rodolphus.

" Get lost, Lestrange. " Bellatrix ordered, pointing to the door.

" Huh? " he asked.

" You heard me. Get out! " she said, much more firmly this time.

Rodolphus let out a disappointed sigh, quickly pulled his clothes on, and left.

" Well, well Severus. I had no idea you could be so manly. " Bellatrix purred, her eyes lighting up.

" You better think again. " he replied.

Bellatrix layed back on the bed, showing off her beautiful naked body. And her eyes said ' come and get it. ' Snape immediately took action, and climbed on top of her.

" I missed you. " she murmered, as her mouth grazed his neck.

He ran his hands all over her smooth, pale skin as he kissed her cheeks and then her collar bone. She pulled him by his chin and forced her lips onto his. Her mouth tasted blissfully sweet, like some kind of drug he'd been denied for far too long. Her tongue pushed up against his, and she brought her hand down to his growing erection. He bit down on her lip in response, causing her to let out a small moan.

Snape kissed his way down her chest and her stomach, then back up to her neck. Bellatrix began to squirm. She loved when he did that.

" Severus. " she whispered, in that sensual voice she always used when they were in bed together.

Her hands tore open his shirt, and her eyes travelled up and down his toned body. He smirked when he saw her staring. Then he brought his face back down and took a hard, pink nipple into his mouth, sucking and swilling his tongue over the tip. Bella let out a little hiss of pleasure and closed her eyes. Snape could always tell when she hissed that he was doing something very right.

His hand slid up between her legs, and began rubbing her clit. She let out a louder hiss and began clawing at his neck. He groaned. But he did enjoy it. Bellatrix's breaths grew shallow and rapid, as his fingers slipped lower. He traced them just outside her entrance, feeling she was wet and hot for him.

" How bad do you want it? " he asked.

He thought it would be fun to tease her a little. Bella always did that to him.

" Mmmm. " was all she could get out when she felt him wrap his lips around her other nipple and push a finger inside her.

Snape slowly worked his fingers around inside her, and she pushed her hips down to rub up against his hand. Bella was now moaning and arching her back. Then he started biting at her nipple, making her dig her nails into his neck. And suddenly, he took his hand away. He was delighted to see the horribly disappointed look on her pretty face.

" Two can play at that game. " she warned, flipping herself on top of him.

His tongue darted out to massage her breasts as she undid his pants, and started tugging them down. Before he knew it, her pretty, little mouth was around his hard cock.

" God fucking damn. " he grunted, as she took his entire length into her mouth and ran her tongue over the leaking head.

She sucked him good and hard, her warm, wet tongue reaching all the right places. He was moaning uncontrollably and he could feel he was so close. Bellatrix could feel it too, so she stopped. Paybacks were hell. Snape panted, and was clearly not happy.

" Did you have to stop? " he asked.

She gave him a cute, little smirk, then licked her lips.

" Now that wasn't very nice. " he said, before smacking her ass.

She gasped. He wasn't usually brave enough to spank her. And she secretly enjoyed it. He chuckled when he heard that, and forced himself back on top. And now they'd both had just about enough teasingly painful foreplay.

Large, firm hands took hold of Bellatrix's small hips. And Snape roughly thrusted into her with one quick motion. She moaned and panted, and repeatedly pushed herself onto his cock to match his thrusts. Then she brought her knees up to his sides.

He took her hard and fast, and made her climax in a relatively short time. She let out a high pitched scream and tightened around him. He gave a final thrust, then he came. They screamed each others' names and they seemed almost detached from everything for a moment.

Then soon enough, they came down from their high. He slowly pulled out, and remained on top of her. They were two panting, sweating messes. But that was the way they liked it. Snape collapsed, and wrapped his arms around her.

" Remind me never to let you out of my sight again. " he choked out between gasping for air.

Bellatrix grinned, and began trying to tame her beautiful, black hair a little.

" I won't be out of your sight again. You're mine, and don't you forget it. " she snapped.

It sounded mean, but he knew it was affectionate. He kissed the crown of her head.

" Round two? " he suggested. Her face lit up.

And sure enough, that's what they did.


	11. The Ring

**Author's note: Here you go guys. This is quite an intersting chapter if I do say so myself. And there's another surprise in this one. Read and find out. Please enjoy and review. **

The next day, Bellatrix and Snape were walking hand in hand to Hogsmede. It had been quite a while since they went there together. The pair stopped outside a store, while Snape had a smoke.

" I'm going crazy. I can't smoke anymore. You're lucky you still can. " Bellatrix said, the jealousy radiating form her.

When the smell of the cigarette smoke reached her nose, her eyes twitched and she tried not to breathe it in. If she breathed it in, she knew she'd need one.

" If I saw you smoking, I'd kick your ass. " Snape warned.

She laughed slightly.

" I know you would. Now put that out, you're annoying me. " she ordered.

He gave her a look that said ' you have to be kidding. '

Then as if she could read his mind she said " No, I'm not kidding. Put it out. "

He ignored her and took another drag. He was teasing her on purpose.

" Make me. " Snape suggested.

Bellatrix pouted, but then she took a few steps so her face was just inches away from his. She grabbed his chin and kissed him fiercely, while her hand inched its way toward his. She quickly grabbed his cigarette, then flicked it into the snow.

" Sneaky bitch. " he scoffed, smiling at her.

She laughed in response. Name calling was just something they did. It was all in good fun.

The two of them walked into the store they'd been stading near. It was quite a creepy little place. And they didn't see a single student in there who wasn't a Slytherin. Bellatrix darted to the back of the room to admire the shrunken heads and the little bats that were sleeping in their cages.

Snape caught sight of the jewelry that was behind the glass to the side of the counter. His gaze quickly went to a ring. But not just any ring. It was silver. Real silver. He could tell. It had a large emerald in the middle. Two serpents were wrapped around the emerald, facing in opposite directions. They were encrusted with diamonds. And they had small emeralds for eyes. He immediately thought of Bellatrix. When he saw it, he knew it was for her.

" Could I see that ring, please? " Snape asked the man behind the counter.

" Certainly. " he said, smiling to reveal a mouthful of not-so-appealing teeth.

He unlocked the glass, and opened it up. Then he carefully placed the ring in Snape's hand. He scanned his eyes over it with a smile. Bella would love it for sure.

" Who's the lucky lady? " asked the weird little man, looking around the room to see if he could pick her out.

" Huh? " replied Snape.

" You're thinking about proposing with that ring. Now tell me who the lucky lady is. " he insisted.

Snape supposed he was right. It hadn't really crossed his mind that he was attracted to the ring for that reason. But, he figured he must have decided that subconsciously.

" Look in the back of the room. She's the prettiest girl here. Or anywhere for that matter. She's checking out the shrunken heads. " he said, pointing to his lovely Bella.

The man caught sight of Bellatrix and whistled.

" Ain't she a sight for sore eyes. " he assessed.

" Yep. She's mine. Her name is Bellatrix. " stated Snape, proudly.

" I sincerely wish you luck, lover boy. Won't find another girl like her for a thousand years. " he said.

" Right you are. " Snape said, dreamily.

" Now you be wanting to buy this? " the man asked.

" How much is it? " Snape questioned, mentally preparing himself to hear a large sum of money.

" That there is five hundred galleons. " he told him.

Snape's jaw nearly dropped. Five hundred galleons was way out his budget.

" That much? " he asked.

The man nodded his head. Snape averted his gaze to Bellatrix. He quickly decided that she was worth all the money in the world and then some. He'd figure out a way to get five hundred galleons. He could do it for her.

" Do you think you could hold this for me? I don't have money right now. " Snape admitted, slightly ashamed to admit he was poor.

" Sure thing. Cross my heart, hope to die. You can come back in twenty years and I'll have it for you. That's a promise. " he insisted.

" Thank you. I appreciate it. " Snape replied.

" Do me a favor, too. You treat that pretty gal right, ya hear? " he said, sounding serious.

" Yes, sir. " Snape agreed.

" Did you know that ring has history? Rumor has it that Salazar Slytherin himself gave it to his mistress. But don't ask me how it wound up here. I wasn't even the original owner of this place. It's been here since I bought this store years ago. " the man explained.

" Interesting. Very interesting. " murmured Snape.

And just as he handed the ring back, he saw Bellatrix walking toward him. She set a father fancy looking gold dagger on the counter.

" I want this. " she told the man.

" Of course, miss. That's thirty galleons. " he said.

Bellatrix pulled the money out of her purse as if it were nothing. Sometimes Snape forgot just how much money the Blacks really had. It was quite overwhelming to him to see someone spend so much on things that they really didn't need.

" Have a nice day. " he said, taking the money with a creepy smile.

" You ready to go? " she asked Snape.

He nodded his head, and took her arm in his as they walked out together. He couldn't help wondering how he'd ever get the money to buy Bella's ring. And how he'd ever grow a pair of nuts and propose to her. He hadn't even told her he loved her yet. The closest he'd come to that was telling her he _thought_ he was in love with her. That was the day he asked her to be his girlfriend.

" What are you up to? " Bellatrix asked him, with her trademark sexy little smirk.

Snape panicked as he thought of what to say.

" It's a surprise. " he blurted out. That wasn't really a lie. He was sure she would be surprised. He'd just leave it at that. She giggled.

" Well, all right then. " she responded.

He was about to say something, but she silenced him with a long kiss.

* * *

Later that day, Snape went to the library. He was alone because Bellatrix had gone to lie down. When he got there, he saw nobody but Lily. She was sitting at a nearby table, completely focused on the book in her hands. Snape went right over and sat next to her.

" Hi, Sev. " Lily said when she realized he was there.

" Hi. " he said back, propping his feet up on the table.

She studied him for a few moments. She was still a little angry with him, but glad to see him nonetheless. He looked well.

" I'm glad to see you happy again. Finally over her, huh? " she asked with a smile.

Snape paused for a moment. She sure had the wrong idea.

" Not exactly. " he mumbled.

" What are you talking about? " she asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought he meant.

" We're back together. I explained to her that me and you didn't have anything going on. She is pregnant, and we're going to have a family together. So we're really trying to make things work. I love her, Lil. " Snape explained.

Lily smiled and said " That's great. "

She was crying inside. She thought her and Severus _did_ have something going on, and that the kiss meant he really liked her. Now it got her thinking she would have just been the rebound girl.

But she was wrong. Snape still felt something for her, but he was now trying to get over her because he wanted to keep Bellatrix. Hell, he was thinking about marrying her. He was hopelessly in love. So he knew he had to let Lily go. What he didn't see was that Lily wasn't really happy they got back together. She was only pretending.

" Thanks for understanding. " Snape said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Part of Lily wanted to spill her feelings out, but the more rational part told her to give up and move on.

" You're welcome. What are friends for, right? " she said, masking her sadness.

" Yeah. " he agreed.

" Hey, listen. I'm gonna go check on Bellatrix. She's not feeling so good. I'll see you later. " Snape said, getting up and pushing in his chair.

" Okay, yeah. Hope she feels better. Good talking to you. " Lily said, waving goodbye and nearly choking on her words.

When she was sure he was gone, she lowered her head and began to cry. Her tears left tiny puddles on the dry pages of the old book she was reading. Along with sorrow, she felt a very unhealthy thing. Hatred. Hatred for _her. _The one who stole Snape's heart and locked it away for herself. Lily never really hated anyone until now. But she just couldn't help it.

* * *

It had been two days since Snape had talked to Lily about him and Bellatrix. He'd hardly even made eye contact with Lily in the time that followed. In two whole days he hadn't said a word to her. All he did was give awkward glances, smiled slightly, or waved when Bellatrix wasn't around. Lily hoped it wasn't going to be like this for much longer. She didn't want to grow apart from Snape. He was her best friend. Her true best friend. He wasn't at all like the many fickle, gossipy girls who claimed to be her friends. He was different. Special. And now Lily could hardly get him to look in her direction. She assumed it was Bellatrix's doing. Afterall, she had Snape wrapped around her finger. He'd do anything she said. And Lily knew it.

She sat on a chair in the Gryffindor common room, which she currently had all to herself. Until a certain pair of trouble making boys walked in.

" Hi, Lily. I've been looking everywhere for you. " said James, seeming genuinely happy to see her.

" Yeah, where've you been, Lily? " asked Sirius.

They took it upon themselves to sit on a couch across from her. Lily sighed. She really didn't want to talk to them right now.

" I don't want to talk to you, James. Please leave. " she said, as though she owned the place.

" Okay , hold up! Look, I kissed you because I thought you liked me. You sure were acting like it. You shouldn't lead people on. " James said, bitterly.

" I believe you're the one who misinterperated. I only wanted to be friends, and I never said anything otherwise. I didn't lead you on, so you have some nerve accusing me of anything. Right now I don't even want to be your friend. " Lily argued.

" You made me think that you really liked me. I have feelings too, you know. Then, you ditch me to go snog Snivellus. " he stated.

Sirius was silent. For once, he didn't have anything to say. He really didn't feel like getting into this. It was none of his business and he was sick of all the drama in Hogwarts lately. Sirius didn't like drama.

" No, it's not like that! Who told you that anyway, Snape? Since when do you talk to him? " Lily spat, the anger now clearly etched on her face.

" Wasn't Snape. Goes to show not only do you lead people on, you don't trust your friends worth a shit. And really they should be the ones not trusting you. You sure are good at the innocent and nice act. But it's not going to work on me anymore. " James pointed out.

Lily was shocked at the things that were coming out of his mouth. It was like he was a different person.

" I do trust my friends! I just don't see who would have told you that! " Lily yelled.

" Bellatrix Black. " James stated flatly.

" Bellatrix Black? Are you kidding me right now? You're going to believe a two timing, lying, hateful, black-hearted bitch who can't keep her legs closed? " she screamed, pulling on her hair in frustration.

Sirius couldn't help snickering.

" She was telling the truth! She caught you two red-handed! Are you going to sit there and lie to my face? " James fired back, pointing at her.

" I'm not lying! I'm just saying it wasn't how you so crudely put it! " Lily said in her defense.

" Oh, really? What happened then? " he asked, folding his hands on his lap and looking ready to hear a long story.

Lily was silent.

" I'm waiting. " James said.

Lily bolted from her seat.

" Well you're going to have to wait a long time. We're not on speaking terms anymore. " she said, coldly.

Then she walked out of the common room.

James groaned in frustration.

" Girls are crazy! " he shouted.

" I know. That's why I just screw 'em and leave 'em. " Sirius said, as though it was nothing.

" Don't rub it in. That's what I did do until I thought a had a chance with Lily. " James said, burying his face in his hands.

Sirius patted his back.

" Eh, tough luck. " he said.

" Not helping. " James informed him.


	12. Meet The Parents

**Author's note: Eh, I don't have much to say except enjoy and please leave a review. And thanks for 2000 hits! woo hoo!**

Four days went by without Lily talking to James. She'd talked to Snape, but not much. It seemed all he wanted to do was hang out with Bellatrix, and it was kind of annoying. Now Christmas break was only two days away, so Lily was glad she'd be getting away from all of the drama at school. Plus she lived two houses down from Snape, so they'd get to spend time together without Bellatrix being around. But she couldn't help wondering how Snape's parents would take the news about being grandparents. Not very well she suspected.

Bellatrix was seven weeks now, so she was nearing the end of her second month. She was sitting down, writing a letter to her parents. But she didn't say anything about her pregnancy. This had to be something she said in person.

_Mother and father,_

_I will come home for Christmas as usual. I'm bringing my new boyfriend. I'd like you to meet him. He can spend a few days with us, but he has to leave on Christmas day because his mother asked him to. And he wants me to come with him to meet his parents. I'll be home soon. _

_Bellatrix_

She always kept her letters brief and to the point. She didn't bother writing any mushy shit about loving them and missing them. They had Narcissa and Andromeda to do that.

Snape had already written a letter to his parents, telling him he'd be at his girlfriend's house and that she would be coming over on Christmas day to meet them. He'd also asked them to behave. His mother said she'd do her best to keep his father under control. But to be honest, he was afraid to have Bellatrix around his father. Snape would make sure to not let him out of his sight while she was there.

He was laying down, thinking about some possible way to tell his parents the news. He supposed no matter which way he said it, they would still be pissed. Then, he heard a tap on the door, and someone letting themselves in. It was Lily.

" Hi, Sev. Bad time? " she asked, stepping near the bed.

He sat up and smiled. He wouldn't dare turn Lily away.

" Not at all. Come sit down. " he said.

Lily sat next to him and then pulled him into a sincere hug.

" We never get to talk anymore. " she said.

" I know. I'm sorry, Lil. I haven't had much time for anyone lately. I just have so much shit to deal with. It's not you, it's me. " he said, hugging her back tightly.

" So let's talk. We haven't had a really good talk in ages. Fill me in. " she said, sweetly as she started trying to fix his crooked collar on his shirt.

* * *

That two days had gone by rather quickly. Snape was actually excited to go to Bellatrix's house. He knew she was filthy rich, so he'd likely have a good time there. Provided things went well with her family, parents in particular. He wasn't at all excited to meet Bella's parents. Snape knew what to expect from their kind. Rich, pure-blooded, and aristocratic. Surely they wouldn't be very accepting of Severus. Not only because was he a half-blood, but also because he got their teenaged daughter pregnant. Mr. and Mrs. Black certainly would not be thrilled about becoming grandparents when all of their daughters were still young and unwed.

The train ride on The Hogwarts express seemed to drag on for ages. Snow fell quietly the entire trip. Snape fallen asleep just before the train arrived at platform 9 3/4.

" Wake up! " shouted Bellatrix, much more loudly than was necessary.

Snape was startled awake and jumped to his feet. Bella laughed at his expense of course. He just smiled and followed Bellatrix to the platform. They quickly caught up to Bella's sisters.

" There they are! " said Narcissa, pointing.

She and Andromeda ran to greet their parents. Snape and Bella took their time. Snape gulped nervously and stood behind Bellatrix. He was petrified. But she moved away to give her father a tight hug. Then proceeded to greet her mother with a sullen face and a handshake. Snape found that quite odd.

He moved a little closer to get a look at them, and make his presence known. Even though he wished he could disappear. Bella's father was just scary. Well Brawny and well over six feet tall. His facial features were harsh, and showed signs of aging. His cold, black eyes were unreadable. A cigar dangled from his mouth. His slicked back dark hair had a few steaks of grey. And he wore a suit that looked terribly expensive. Snape was afraid of him already.

Bellatrix's mother was a great contrast. She was very thin, and stood only as tall as Andromeda. But she did have a rather stern look about her. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun. And she had the same blue eyes as Narcissa. She had aged well. A few lines here and there, but her pale face was still quite pretty. It was no wonder her daughters were beauties.

" This is Cygnus, my father. " said Bellatrix, proudly.

It was obvious that Bella adored him. Cygnus firmly shook Snape's hand.

" Nice to meet you, sir. " Snape said, meekly.

Cygnus gave a curt nod in response.

" And this is my mother, Druella. " Bellatrix told him, sounding much less enthusiastic.

" Ma'am, how do you do? " Snape asked, politely.

" Quite well, thank you. " Druella answered, carefully looking him over with her eyes narrowed.

" And this is Severus Snape. My boyfriend. " Bellatrix finished, now smiling.

Druella wrinkled her nose and frowned.

" Snape? What kind of a name is that? " she asked, wasting no time getting to what was bothering her.

If Druella Black didn't recognize it, it surely wasn't a pure-blood name. Snape was awkwardly silent as he began to panic on the inside. He was unsure if he should lie, or just admit he was a half-blood and that Snape was his muggle father's name.

" Speak up, boy. My wife asked you a question." grunted Cygnus.

Snape began shifting his eyes nervously. Luckily, Bellatrix jumped in and lied for him.

" That's his step father's name. " she clarified.

The way she could lie so cold and calm both startled and impressed Snape.

" Your step father...he's a...muggle? " Druella asked, spitting out 'muggle' as though it were a disease.

" Yes, ma'am. " Snape agreed, looking down at his feet in shame.

" Severus is a pure-blood, mother. The dirty muggle embarrasses him. " Bellatrix said, adding on yet another lie.

" I see. Well, what is your mother's surname? " Druella asked.

" Prince. " Snape replied.

" Prince...of course. Yes, I am familiar with the Prince family. " Druella said.

" And your real father? " asked Cygnus, dark eyebrow raised.

' Oh great, now what am I going to say? ' thought Snape.

" Enough. He's dead if you must know. " stated Bellatrix.

Snape's jaw nearly dropped, but he stopped himself from reacting to Bella's monstrous, albeit, helpful lie.

" Oh. Oh, I am sorry. " Cygnus said, gruffly.

* * *

Soon enough they arrived at Black manor. It had to be the biggest house that Snape had ever seen in his life. It wasn't just a house, it looked more like a castle and was obviously centuries old. The place was enormous, more impressive than something Severus could imagine in his dizziest daydreams. An iron fence surrounded the large property. There was a cobblestone path through magnificent gardens that lead to the ornate front door. The house itself was even more impressive.

Snape found himself standing on a marble floor, in front of large, winding staircase. He looked above him to see a chandelier made of what appeared to be authentic gold and diamond. This was like something out of a fairytale.

A little house elf scampered over and took his shabby suitcase.

" This way, sir. " it said, beginning to walk up the stairs.

Bella dropped her suitcases and began walking upstairs, signalling for Snape to follow. The house elf led them to a grand guest bedroom. It had several pieces of expensive antique furniture including chairs, a desk, and an armoire, a bookcase, a hanging mirror, hard wood floors, a large window, and a king-sized bed with red satin sheets. The elf began unpacking Snape's clothes and putting them away neatly.

" Your house is like a hotel. " said Snape, plopping down on the bed and stretching.

" Yeah, everyone says that. But just wait, you'll hate it here in a couple of days. " Bella said, with her arms crossed.

" My house is like a shack compared to this. " he murmured.

" Leave if you're finished unpacking. My suitcases are downstairs. Get a move on. " Bellatrix spat rudely to the house elf.

" Yes, miss Bellatrix. " the creature said, doing as it was told.

Bellatrix closed the door, and then came over to lie down on the bed next to Snape. He got on top of her, and they began kissing sloppily, forgetting that one of her parents could walk in at any moment.

Snape started inching his hand up Bella's thin long, leg and she was popping open the buttons on his shirt. When all of the sudden, they heard the door knob turning. They immediately sat up, and fixed their clothes just in time.

The door opened slowly with a loud creak, and Cygnus stepped in. Bellatrix sighed with relief upon realizing it wasn't her mother. But Snape was scared to death when he saw Cygnus.

" Bellatrix, go change for dinner. " her father ordered.

Bella got up and left quickly. Typically she did as he father told her without hesitation.

" What was going on in here? " Cygnus asked.

" Nothing, sir. " Snape muttered, afraid to look him in the eye.

" All right, kid. I'm only going to tell you one time. I am a realist. I understand that you've probably already had premarital relations with my daughter, but you are to do no such thing under my roof. " Cygnus said, in a low yet serious tone. Snape shook his head in agreement. He wanted to speak, but the words just stuck in his throat.

" We will have dinner soon. You'd better change, unless you care to hear my wife complain about you being not properly dressed for Merlin knows how long. " Cygnus suggested.

" Yes, sir. " he responded.

As soon as Cygnus left, Snape went straight to the armoire to see if he could find anything decent to wear. He took out a simple, white button up shirt, and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of it before he put it on. Then he pulled on black pants that could pass for semi-formal. He really hated dressing up, but he supposed he shouldn't make her parents angry. He tucked in his shirt, and then began struggling with his tie. He didn't notice someone else enter the room.

" Dad talked to you, huh? " Bellatrix asked, trying not to laugh.

" Yeah. He told me not to touch you while we're here. And I really think I should listen to him. " Snape said, still working on his tie.

" I'm not a little girl anymore. My father doesn't have the right to tell you that you can't touch me. " she said, sounding very annoyed.

" As much as I'd like to have steamy relations with you all over the house, I seriously want to try and follow his rules. I'm sorry, but all I know is that your dad scares the shit out of me. " Snape argued.

When he turned away from the mirror to look at Bellatrix, his jaw nearly dropped. She looked absolutely stunning wearing an, emerald green sleeveless dress. It had a full skirt that touched the floor. The neckline was heart-shaped and low enough so that just a bit of cleavage peeked out. Her eyeshadow matched her dress, she had clear gloss on her lips, and her black curls were piled on top of her head in a messy bun, with a few strands hanging down in her face.

" Wow. You look uh...hot. " Snape stammered.

" Thanks. Figured I should get some wear out of this before I'm all pregnant and it won't fit. Zip me up. " she said, turning her back to him.

He grabbed her ass with one hand, and zipped up the dress with the other. Bella rolled her eyes. Severus was a very physical being and always had to turn the most simple task into an opportunity to grope her.

" Can you help me with this damn tie? " he asked.

Bellatrix snickered and turned around to help him. She began fixing it, while his eyes were stuck on her chest.

" I don't think that dress fits you at the top. " he said, slyly.

" Haha, very cute. It's supposed to look like that. " she replied, finally getting his tie to look straight.

" Tease. " he scoffed.

" Pervert. " she said back.

Then Bella stole a kiss before he could call her a name back. Snape wrapped his arms around her, and pushed his tongue past her lips. And that's when Narcissa came boucing in, looking like a doll. That was the way her mother always wanted her to look. Young and innocent. Her dress was much different from her big sister's. It was powder blue, and very modest. She wore no make-up save for mascara, and her sleek blonde hair was in a high ponytail. Narcissa cleared her throat to announce her presence. They ignored her and continued kissing.

" Will you two quit snogging. It's time to eat. " she said, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

They still ignored her.

" I'm talking to you. " Narcissa spat.

Bellatrix didn't appreciate that comment.

" Cissy, shut your mouth. You sound like mother. " Bellatrix snarled.

" I do not! " her little sister argued.

" I swear, you're just like her. " Bellatrix replied.

" Well, what's so bad about being like mother? " Narcissa asked, twirling her ponytail.

" If you haven't figured that out yet, I can't say much for your judgement or your hearing. " she fired back.

Snape laughed as a not amused Narcissa put her hands on her hips.

" Whatever! I'm going downstairs. " the little blonde squeaked, storming out.

Snape and Bellatrix laughed loudly, as they left the room also.


	13. Honesty Can Kill

Snape and Bellatrix took their time walking down the stairs, arms locked. They silently entered the dining room. Dinner was quiet and awkward at first. For a while nobody really said much of anything. Druella asked Snape a few nosy questions here and there, which earned her dirty looks from her eldest daughter. Soon she got the overbearing woman got the hint to stop bothering him. When he'd finished his food, Cygnus had himself an expensive cigar.

" Here, Bella. " he said, offering her one.

They always smoked at the table together when they were done eating, which very much annoyed Druella.

" No thanks. " Bellatrix mumbled, remembering that her unborn child would suffer for it.

" You sick or something? " her father asked.

Bellatrix took a deep breath.

" Sort of..." she answered, with shifty eyes.

" I know. You need a drink. " Cygnus stated, as though he had it all figured out. He signaled for a house elf to come over and cater to his daughter.

" No, no. It's not that. " Bellatrix snapped.

Cygnus was puzzled. His daughter was acting very out of sorts. He'd never known her to turn down a cigar or a drink. Drinking was one of the things they enjoyed doing together. Cygnus had a lot of fun with Bella because she was different. A pretty daughter with the morals and habits of a man. He encouraged this, and acted more like her friend than her father most of the time. Cygnus rather liked that his oldest wasn't some prissy, whiny thing who was only interested in tea parties, training to be a housewife, and acting in "ladylike" manner. He had his two younger daughters to act like that.

" Care for a cigar, son? " Cygnus asked, now holding his hand out and offering it to Snape.

" Yes. Thank you, sir. " he said, gladly accepting it.

Then he lit it with a non-verbal spell. It was so strong, he nearly coughed.

" You don't want to smoke in front of your boyfriend. Is that it? " Cygnus suggested, looking content with this explanation.

Bellatrix was already getting irritated with her father's persistant questions.

" No. " she spat.

" Well what's the problem, then? " he asked.

" Yes, Bellatrix, what _is_ the problem? You've been acting quite...strange. " Druella added.

Andromeda and Narcissa shifted in their seats nervously. They, of course knew what the problem was.

" May I be excused? " asked Andromeda, politely.

Druella gave a nod, prompting Andromeda to hurry out of the room.

" Mother, may I also be excused? " asked Narcissa.

" Very well, Narcissa. " Druella agreed.

Narcissa left even quicker than Andromeda, practically bolting from her seat and running down the hall.

" Just tell them and get it over with, Bells. " whispered Snape.

Bellatrix bit her lip and gazed around the room with shifty eyes. She didn't want to tell them, but she had no choice choice. Her parents would have to find out at some point, so it was better they knew now than when she was in labor. Bella cleared her throat. Her stomach flipped, and nearly lost her words.

" Okay..." she began, not sure at all how she wanted to say this.

" Don't be shy. Spit it out. " urged Druella.

Snape just focused on his cigar, and didn't make eye contact with anyone at the table. His other hand instinctively delve into his pocket and closed around his wand. He feared he might need it.

" I'm pregnant. " Bellatrix blurted.

Cygnus nearly choked on the whiskey he'd just sipped. Druella dropped her fork onto her plate, which made a loud clanking noise. The old fashioned, pureblood parents were in shock. Both hoped dearly that they'd misheard their daughter. Or perhaps she was playing a joke on them. Druella was the first to change her state of shock.

" That's not possible. " she muttered, now in denial.

Bellatrix groaned in frustration. This was hard enough. And her mother wouldn't even believe her!

" I assure you it is. " she declared, rather bluntly.

Cygnus leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with his hands. He felt a stress headache coming on. This wasn't happening...

" But that's...that's not possible. You wouldn't! You can't be! If this is your idea of a joke...It's not funny! You can't be...with child! " Druella exclaimed, in sort of a panic.

" I had sex. Which can lead to babies, if you aren't careful. Surely, you don't need a sexual health lesson. " Bella said, stating the obvious.

The moment it sunk in that her unwed daughter was pregnant, Druella stood up and pointed her wand at Snape, who now looked afraid for his life.

" This is all your fault! You pressured her! That's just like a boy. Taking advantage of a girl. Merlin knows how many others you've put in the family way. I know your kind. " Druella snarled, accusatory as could be.

Bellatrix responded by drawing her wand out, and directing it at her mother.

" He's not like that. I was a willing participant. How dare you accuse him of anything. " she growled in his defense of Severus.

" Then...it was all your fault? You gave him your virginity? You were raised better than that...you were supposed to save yourself for marriage! For your husband! For your future! How could you do such a thing? " Druella spat, her voice loud and booming.

Cygnus nearly choked on his whiskey. Was this woman mad or just blissfully unaware of just about everything?

" Maybe I should tell you that Bella was already spoiled long before this kid showed up. " he stated, as though it should've been obvious.

Unlike his wife, Cygnus Black was in denial of nothing. He knew plenty of what went on behind closed doors. Not just what Bellatrix was doing, but what everyone was doing. He knew that Andromeda used her allowance to attend muggle rock concerts with her friends, dressed in ripped jeans and t-shirts. That Narcissa had a boyfriend by the name of Lucius Malfoy whom she planned on marrying and having children with. (In that order, he hoped) He even knew about Druella's secret bank account composed of her winnings from poker tournaments at not so classy pubs.

Cygnus had also known for quite some time that his eldest daughter was far from innocent. Though he'd wished she would've been more discreet. And he certainly didn't think she'd be careless enough to become pregnant. It wasn't her sexual exploits that bothered him. It was her carelessness.

" You knew all along and you didn't tell me? " Druella asked angrily.

" I figured it'd upset you. Better to let you live in blissful denial for as long as possible. " he replied, nonchalantly

Druella bit her tongue against Cygnus, knowing better than to anger him. She turned her attention to Bellatrix once more.

" I can't believe you let me think you were a virgin! While you were off behaving like some wanton wild woman! Not telling me is the same as lying to me, as far as I am concerned. " she told Bella.

" The hell it is. What does it matter anyway? This isn't the 1800's anymore. " Bellatrix spat.

" That is true, Druella. Times are different than when we were in school. Kids experiment these days. It's only natural." said Cygnus, already jumping in to defend his favorite daughter.

" Cygnus, please! You'd better hope your other daughters aren't listening to you right now! " Druella fired back.

" Don't raise your voice to me! " Cygnus warned, now standing up as well.

" When did you..." she began, but didn't finish her question.

Though Bellatrix answered her anyway.

" I was thirteen. " she admitted, shamelessly.

" I can't believe this. I have a vile slut for a daughter! Makes me wonder just how many men you've been with! " Druella snarled, now livid.

How dare she bring such shame to the Black family!

" Don't you call her a slut! Dare I ask how many men _you've_ been with. " Cygnus said, turning the tables and once again defending his daughter.

Snape was quite shocked that Bella's father seemed to be on her side. He was backing her up!

" Excuse me! I've only been with one. " Druella hissed, hardly believing her ears that her husband would accuse her of such a thing.

Cygnus sat back down.

" Whatever. " he scoffed.

" Well, who's going to marry Bellatrix if she has an illegitimate child by her idiot boyfriend from when she was a teenager? Who, Cygnus? " Druella demanded.

He had nothing to say to that. They would be hard pressed to find a decent pureblood bachelor that would take wife who has another man's child.

" Ever think her idiot boyfriend would? " asked Snape, simply.

Cygnus rose and stood behind the boy's chair, patting his shoulders in acceptance.

" There. He's a good kid. " Cygnus stated.

Druella stormed out of the room in an angry rush. She had no intention of letting this boy marry her daughter.

" Would you? " Bellatrix asked, as her mouth formed to a weak smile.

" Yes. You know, when I grow a pair and decide to ask you. " Snape responded, laughing at himself.

She laughed too.

" I'll leave you two alone, then. " said Cygnus, who then left and took the whiskey bottle with him.

Snape stood up and took Bella's hands in his, pulling her up to a standing position.

" I love you. " he whispered in her ear.

" Love you, too. " she said, stroking his hair.

* * *

A few days had passed and it was Christmas. But those were a miserable three days. Cygnus behaved for the most part, though he was sort of avoidant and often shut away in his study. Druella, however, couldn't seem to stay out of anyone's hair, which caused fights left and right. She'd made things very difficult for Snape. For once in his life, he was sort of glad to be going back home.

They stay hadn't been all bad though. Snape and Bellatrix got to spend a great deal of time together, and they'd gotten gifts. Bellatrix presented Severus with a fancy new broom and a book on advanced dark magic. She knew how he loved flying, but couldn't afford a broom of his own. And he was always up to his eyeballs in dark arts.

Bellatrix was a different story when it came to gifts. She loved material things, Snape knew. He'd dined cheaply on instant noodles the past few weeks so he could save the money his mother had been sending him for food. He was able to buy Bella a new dress. A v-neck, floor length gown, made of thin, white satin that she would surely look amazing in. The straps were thick and formed a halter neck, leaving the back open. Despite white not usually being her color, Bellatrix loved the dress. She couldn't wait for an excuse to wear it. To go with it, Snape had purchased a pair of dangly, crystal earrings, which she chose to wear today.

Snape decided he'd test out his new broom, so they rode it all the way to his house. When they reached Spinner's End, Bellatrix stopped to look around curiously, almost with disbelief. She'd never seen a place like this before. It was pouring rain. Smoke poured form the chimneys of the dilapidated, old houses that all looked the same. It was so cold and eerie.

They hurried down an empty alley, which lead to Snape's modest house. He knocked on the door softly, in case his father was sleeping. Slowly, it creaked open.

" Who's there? " demanded a woman with a very harsh voice.

" Your baby boy. " Snape answered.

The door opened wider to reveal the face of a pale, dark haired woman. It was easy to tell she was Snape's mother. He'd clearly taken after her in looks.

" Come in. Come in. " she told them, ushering them inside and out of the rain.

She shut the door behind them, then threw her arms around her only child. He laughed.

" Hi, mum. " he said, sounding like she was hugging him a little too tight.

" Oh, you've got to get out of these wet clothes. Go change, we can catch up in a minute. " she said, releasing him.

" No, it's okay mum. Meet my girlfriend first. " he insisted.

" Oh, of course. " his mother agreed. She did nothing but stand there and stare for a few seconds. What a beauty she was!

" She's so pretty. I couldn't have picked a better girl for you myself. Just look at that hair. " she crooned, taking a lock of Bellatrix's raven hair in hand.

It was supple and soft, just as she knew it would be.

" This is my mum. Mum, meet Bellatrix Black. " said Snape.

" Call me Eileen, dear. It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful, young witch from the noble house of Black. " she told Bellatrix.

" Thank you. Nice to meet you, too. " Bella replied, politely.

" Where did you get this fancy broom? " asked Eileen.

" From Bellatrix. For Christmas. " Snape told her.

" It looks expensive. " Eileen stated, flatly.

She wished she could afford to buy her son nice things. There was about a minute of heavy silence.

" Let's quickly say hello to your father. " Eileen suggested, leading them, into the living room.

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was messy and reeked of malt beer. On the chair was a large, balding, middle-aged man in a drunken slumber. He wore torn pants and a stained wife beater. He was snoring quite loudly. Empty beer cans were scattered around the chair. He was nothing short of a sloppy, drunk, poor excuse for a father. Snape clearly looked embarrassed of him.

" Tobias, wake up. Severus is home. " Eileen said, shaking him softly.

Tobias grabbed his wife's arm. Hard. She flinched. Snape's face turned to a scowl.

" What do you want now, woman? " he asked, sounding nasty and drunk as ever.

" Severus is home. " she whimpered, trying to escape his grip.

Snape came to her rescue.

" Let her go. " he ordered.

Tobias shoved her away, then proceeded to glare at Snape.

" Hey there, kid. " he said, not sounding happy to see him at all.

Snape said nothing in response. Bellatrix cautiously stepped further into the room and stood next to him, taking his arm.

Right away, she didn't like the way his father looked at her. As though she were a piece of meat. It sent shivers down her spine.

" And who is this lovely young thing? " Tobias slurred, cracking a smile and attempting to sit up straight.

" Bellatrix Black. My girlfriend. She'll be staying with us a while. " Snape replied, carefully watching his father.

He hadn't missed the look he gave Bellatrix.

" It is very nice to meet you. " Tobias said.

Giving his best attempt at being charming, he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Bella snatched it away with a disgusted snort and took a few steps back. Eileen quickly realized what was going on, and opted to get Bellatrix away from her husband. She knew what he was up to.

" Why don't we get you settled in Severus's room. " she suggested.

The two of them went to collect Bellatrix's suitcases and headed upstairs.

" She's a snooty little thing, ain't she? She rich? " Tobias asked his son.

" Bella isn't snooty. " Snape argued, as he took a seat on the couch across from where his father was.

" She's a snob. I can tell. You sure seem stuck on her, though. Didn't take you as one to date snobby rich girls. " Tobias stated.

" I know what you're doing. And it won't work. I'm not going to let you out of my sight while she's here. " Snape informed him.

" Now I can't help that. She's one hot little piece of tail. Can't believe she'd go with you. " he said, with a smirk.

" Shut up. You'd better leave her alone. I don't need my sick, pedophile father making passes at my girlfriend the whole time she's here. " Snape replied, firmly.

" Big talk coming from a puny little wimp. I'll make all the passes I want. " Tobias declared.

" It won't get you anywhere. The only way she'd lie naked with you is in a mass grave. " he fired back.

" Well shit, while we're on the subject, you must've hit that. It's about time you got laid. Tell your old man what it was like. " Tobias demanded, far too excited about this.

" I'm not telling you anything, you freak! " Snape shouted, getting up off the couch.

" If you didn't hit that, I will. " Tobias said, laughing.

" Fucking creep. " Snape scoffed, leaving the room.

He headed upstairs to help Bellatrix and his mother. He'd just gotten home minutes ago and was already sick of his father. He wondered how long it would be until he started beating him again. Or his mother. He couldn't take much more before he did something about it. Something drastic.


	14. The House On Spinners End

**Author's note: Here you go, guys. Bella at Snape's house. I'd love some more reviews, positive or negative.  
**

Snape made his way upstairs to find Bellatrix and his mother talking.

" Oh.. hi dear. " said Eileen, nervously.

Snape glanced over at Bellatrix. The look on her face said it all.

" You told her. " he stated.

" Mhm. " Bella responded, although it wasn't a question.

Snape now shifted his gaze over to his mother. She didn't appear to be angry, but she wasn't exactly jumping for joy either.

" Now, Severus. I'm not mad. I'm disappointed. " Eileen stated, trying not to raise her voice.

" Well I'm sorry. It wasn't a well thought out plan. " Snape spat in his defense.

Eileen looked up at the ceiling and sighed in frustration before speaking. How could he have done something so stupid? She'd always made it abundantly clear to him to be safe. Yet he gets a girl pregnant his 5th year at Hogwarts..

" How do you plan to take care of a child, dare I ask? You're going to be a father! A father has to put bread on the table. Unless you want to turn out like _your _father. " Eileen blurted, much more harshly than she'd intended.

" Don't worry about it. I'm rich. I'm a Black, remember? " Bellatrix pointed out.

" But raising your child with your parents' inheritance? Are you sure that's what you want to do? " Eileen asked.

We haven't discussed it much. I'm still in my first trimester. "she replied.

Eileen decided to change the of the conversation to a more dire subject.

" How should we tell your father? " she asked.

Both Snape and Bellatrix exchanged glances but ultimately had nothing to say to that.

" You don't know, do you? " Eileen pressed.

Snape's only response was a shrug.

" We don't have to tell him. " suggested Bellatrix.

Eileen pondered that for a moment. Bellatrix had a point. Tobias didn't need to know right now. Anyway, it would only make him angry.

" No, I suppose not. For now. " she agreed.

" Tell you what. I could write a letter when I get back to Hogwarts. You just act surprised, mum. Like you had no idea. " Snape offered.

The flustered looked to Eileen for approval.

" All right, Severus. That would probably be best. " she said, giving in.

" Thank you, mum. " said Snape.

Eileen gave him a kiss on the nose then ruffled his hair a bit. Bellatrix giggled of course, and Snape looked down at the floor in embarrassment, like any typical teenaged boy.

" I'm going to start dinner, then. Fried chicken. " Eileen told them.

" I know it's so muggle, but I love fried chicken. " Bellatrix admitted.

Snape and Eileen laughed at the fact that the pureblood princess would dine on such muggle cuisine. _American_ muggle cuisine at that.

" I'll call for you when it's ready then. " Eileen said, before exiting and leaving the door open in force of habit.

Bellatrix took a seat on Snape's bed, her stiletto clad feet dangling just above the floor.

" How about you close that door, babe. " suggested Bellatrix, teasingly toying around with the neckline of her lace tube top.

Then she unclasped her black, velvet cloak and let it fall to the floor. He caught on quickly.

" Okay. " he agreed, with a smirk.

He heard the rustle of his bed sheets. Bellatrix had taken it upon herself to lie down.

" Are you trying to seduce me, Black? " Snape asked, eyeing her body hungrily.

Bella licked her lips and her eyes took on that come hither gleam. He slowly sank on top of her, cautiously as not to put too much weight on her stomach. They kissed sloppily, and ran their hands all over each other. Then pulled the blankets over themselves. Snape had barely gotten to touch Bella lately, much to his disappointment. Because of her father's little rule. That rule only served to fuel his desire that had been built up for days on end. H_is_ parents, however, couldn't care less what their son did with a girl in his room.

A delicate hand stroked Snape's thigh, dangerously close to his groin. He let out a low growl, and gnawed at her lip as th as his hand glided up her leg, under her skirt. She whimpered with approval when he rubbed her through her panties. Snape's other hand ventured under her shirt to cup her breast, as he planted hot kisses all the way down her neck.

" Mmm. " Bella purred, finding the bulge in his pants.

" He missed you. " Snape whispered, hoarsely.

His mouth returned to her smooth, pale neck, and he slowly pushed her panties aside so he could slip a cold finger inside her to find she was wet.

" Wet for me already. " Snape teased.

Bella moaned and curled her toes. Much to their frustration, they were suddenly interrupted when the door flung open without warning. Tobias was standing there in the doorway.

" For the love of Salazar, can't you knock! " spat Snape.

Luckily the blankets shielded their bodies. They quickly took their hands off each other and smoothed out their clothes, so they could sit up and hopefully get rid of Tobias.

" What were you two doing up here? " he Tobias, slurring his words and looking far too amused.

Snape wasn't surprised to see that his father was drunk.

" Nothing. " Bella snorted.

" What do you want? " Snape demanded.

" You'd better watch your mouth or I be puttin' a fist in it. You go down to that tobacco shop for some fuckin' smokes, boy. And hurry your ass up. " he snarled.

Snape rummaged through one of his bags, and produced a pack of his cigarettes.

" Take these. " he offered.

Tobias snatched it greedily and left without giving so much as a lousy thank you.

" I hate him. I hate him. " growled Snape, clenching his firsts.

" Fucking drunk bastard. " Bellatrix scoffed.

* * *

A few hours passed. Though it was barely 9 o' clock, Snape's parents had turned in for the night. Largely due to the fact that Tobias was drunk and Eileen was vry stressed.

Bellatrix and Snape were laying in his bed, arms wrapped around each other very tightly. Snape was in a deep sleep, but Bella was wide awake. She carefully moved his arms aside, hoping not to wake him. When she lost the warmth of the blankets and Snape's body heat, the bone chilling cold of the night caused by an open window enveloped her naked body.

She spotted an over sized Black Sabbath shirt on the floor, so she threw it on and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Lately, she'd been getting cravings at night, much to her dismay.

Bellatrix tiptoed down the creaky old stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge, and her eyes fell on the left over chicken. Eagerly, she snatched a drumstick and bit a large chunk out it.

" Oh yes. " she mumbled to herself, smiling and leaning on the counter.

She quickly finished it off, and went looking for something else to eat. She grabbed a bowl of pasta smothered in sauce and dug in, not even caring that it was cold. But her snack time was interrupted when she heard a knock on the front door.

After Bella waited a few seconds, the person knocked again. So she decided to go answer it and tell whoever it was to get lost. She took a bite of pasta as she opened the door. Her face turned to scowl when she realized she was standing eye to eye with Lily Evans. Bellatrix swallowed her food, then proceeded to stare at poor Lily until she felt uncomfortable. She sure hadn't expected Bellatrix to answer the door. Severus hadn't even told her she'd be there over the holidays.

" Um...hi, Bellatrix. " Lily said with a nervous smile.

" Hi. " Bellatrix replied, curtly.

It was easy to tell she was annoyed. Lily quickly noted that Bellatrix was wearing Snape's shirt.

" How are you? " asked Lily, innocently.

Bellatrix took another bite of pasta before answering.

" Fine. " she told her.

" Is Severus home? " Lily asked, sweetly.

" What do you want with my boyfriend? " Bellatrix retorted, rudely.

" I-I just...c-came by t-to...um, to...g-give him a p-present. For Ch-christmas. " she stammered.

Bellatrix rolled her 'd had just about enough of prissy, perfect mudblood Lily Evans

" He's asleep. " she told Lily.

It made Bellatrix happy when she saw Lily's stupid smiling face fall.

" Is he really? It's early. " she replied.

" You calling me a liar? " Bella fired back, quick and sharp.

" Uh...n-no. I just..." Lily started to say, but Bellatrix cut her off.

" He's sleeping. If he wanted to see you, he'd come to your house. Deal with it. " she growled, through clenched teeth.

" Okay, okay. " spat Lily, before storming off down the street.

Bellatrix laughed to herself and quietly shut the door.

* * *

When Lily arrived back at her house, she slammed the door shut and rushed upstairs. Then she slumped down on her bed, and buried her face in her pillow. To make matters worse, Lily's big sister Petunia invited herself into her room.

Petunia was a mean, snotty girl with dark hair and harsh facial features, who wasn't even close to being as pretty as Lily. Petunia had harbored a grudge against her younger sister for years because of her beauty and her gift of magic. Though she always tried to hide her bitter jealousy by calling Lily names like 'freak'.

" Went to see that awful boy? " Petunia asked, sneering.

" He's not awful. " Lily mumbled, but it was barely audible because of the pillow muffling her voice.

" He sure got you upset. " stated Petunia, sounding happy instead of concerned.

Lily sat up and blinked back tears.

" It's not him. It's his slut of a girlfriend. " Lily told her sister.

Petunia laughed loudly. She never heard goody goody Lily call anyone such a name before. It was sort of funny.

" _Snape_ has a girlfriend? " Petunia asked, as though it were a joke.

" Oh yeah. A mean, nasty, pregnant one. " replied Lily, before groaning and slumping back down on the bed.

" Seriously? " asked Petunia, quite amused.

" Seriously. " replied Lily.

" Lily, you have a phone call! " shouted their mother from downstairs.

" Okay, thanks mum! " Lily called back.

She picked up the pink phone off her nightstand.

" All right, mum. You can hang up. Please. " said Lily.

" Okay, honey. " she agreed.

" Hello? " said Lily, trying to hide the fact that she was upset.

" Merry Christmas! " answered James, excitedly.

" Who is it? " Petunia asked in a whisper, nosy as ever.

Lily motioned for her to leave the room, but she didn't of course. Petunia always had to know everyone's business.

" Hello, James. Merry Christmas. " replied Lily, insincerely.

" Look, I want to apologize for what I said. I was just angry and really stressed. I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me. I want to be your friend, Lily. I really do. " he explained.

There was heavy silence for a moment. Lily had to think on this before answering. James had said some really nasty things. But he was apologizing, and extending his hand in friendship. She knew that he didn't apologize often, as he could be sort of a bully at times. Though she supposed it wouldn't hurt to give him another chance. Maybe he would be a good friend.

" All right, James. I'm going to forgive you. " agreed Lily.

" Friends? " he asked, eagerly.

Lily took a deep breath.

" Friends. " she confirmed.

" Okay, thank you Lily. Then uh... I'll see you at school. Good night and have a great Christmas. " said James.

" Night. " Lily chirped, then she hung up the phone.

" Who called? " asked Petunia, immediately.

She had been listening in the entire time of course. Mainly just to annoy her little sister, but also because she really didn't have anything better to do.

" A friend of mine. " Lily told her, though she thought she owed her sister no explanation at all.

" As if. You didn't sound very friendly with him. " Petunia argued.

" That's because we were in a fight, nosy. Get out of my room before I turn your hair green! " hissed Lily, drawing out her wand.

" Mum! " screamed Petunia, as she ran out to tattle like a small child.

* * *

" Was someone at the door? " asked Snape, now awake.

" Yes. It was just Lily. I told her you were asleep and sent her on her way. " Bellatrix stated, nonchalantly.

" Oh. " he replied, not able to hide the disappointment in his voice.

" You mad? " Bellatrix asked, sweetly.

He shook his couldn't really be angry. He had been asleep.

" Good. " she responded.

" Did I tell you how sexy you look in my Black Sabbath shirt? " asked Snape.

" No. " said Bellatrix, batting her eyelashes.

Snape moved over to make room for her on his bed. Bella laid down next to him. He kissed her on the cheek, and wrapped his arms around her very tightly as if someone would steal her in the middle of the night.


	15. Bruised

**Author's note: Please enjoy and review. Also, I think this story will be longer in length than I intended. That's how it's looking, because I have a lot of ideas. Which I guess it's good that I'm so inspired. Feel free to make suggestions. No promises, but I do take my readers' suggestions into consideration.  
**

On New Year's eve, Bellatrix had gone back home. Snape was disappointed to see her go. Naturally he wished she could have stayed the whole winter break. His mother seemed to like her, which was saying something because Eileen wasn't known for being particularly friendly. She even started talking to Bellatrix and Snape about baby names. Eileen was actually sort of excited about being a grandmother, much to Snape's surprise.

They had come up with some good names that were definitely usable. For a boy, Evan, Sage, Will, Johnny, and of course Severus junior. For a girl they came up with Skye, Charlotte, and Raven. None of those were final, though they would be taken into consideration. They still had quite a while to name the baby.

Eileen had been wonderful, but Tobias had been absolutely intolerable. As Snape said, he never left Bellatrix alone with him. Not even for a split second. And just as Tobias said, he did make all the passes he wanted. They were subtle, but they still made everyone uncomfortable. He'd sit next to Bella at dinner every time, call her things like 'sugar lips' and 'sweetheart'.

It was nothing short of disgusting to watch Tobias lust after his son's teenaged girlfriend. Snape had always wondered how the hell his mother could have fallen in love with a person like that. A piece of drunken scum.

A few hours after Bellatrix left, Snape was on the playground near Spinner's End. The cold was bone chilling, but he didn't care. He sat on a swing, slowly swaying back and forth in the winter wind, as he smoked a cigarette. This place brought many fond memories from his childhood. He had played here often when he was young. It had been a way of escaping. It still was. And it was where he met Lily.

Then, as if on cue, Lily approached, her furry white boots crunching in the thin layer of snow. She sat in the swing next to him.

" Hey, Sev. Long time no see. You've been cooped up in your house for days. Thought I'd find you here. " Lily said, with a smile.

" Hi, Lil. " he replied, sounding genuinely happy to see her.

Lily looked around and took everything in. She hadn't been there for quite some time.

" This place brings back a lot of memories. " Lily said, as those happy childhood days flooded her mind for a brief moment.

" It sure does. " Snape agreed.

Lily began to swing slowly and looked up at the white sky. It didn't show a single hint of blue.

" Sometimes I miss those days. " she said, sighing.

" Yeah. It all went by so fast. " Snape added.

" Seems like just yesterday we were kids, playing here. Now you're going to have your own kid. It's a lot to take in. " she stated.

He had nothing to say.

" How do you feel about it? " she asked, turning to look at him with her emerald green eyes full of concern.

Snape feelings towards fatherhood were confusing to say the least.

" Sometimes excited. But sometimes really scared. I just don't think I'm ready. But I have to try my best. " he replied.

" I agree. And if it's any consolation, I think you'll be a great father. " Lily told him.

" Really? " he asked.

She smiled kindly and nodded to reassure him.

" Thanks, Lil " Snape said.

* * *

On January 5th, the break was over, and everyone was getting settled back in Hogwarts. It seemed as though they'd only been gone a few hours. Snape was in his room all by himself, standing in front of the mirror. He had his sleeves rolled up to examine his bruised arms, which were so sore that he could barely move them. The colors reminded him of an abstract painting, ranging from green, blue, and purple to almost black.

His fingers brushed over his bottom lip, which was split open. He hadn't seen Bella since she left his house, and he was trying to think of a decent lie to explain his injuries. She had enough to worry about, and Snape didn't care to go spilling his home life to her or anyone else. He supposed he could just say he got in a fight. He figured Bella would believe that. Snape started unpacking his things until it was time for the welcome back feast in the Great Hall.

Bellatrix arrived before Snape, so she decided to wait for him.

" Hey, you. " greeted Rodolphus, who came over to lean against the wall next to her.

She didn't say anything, and didn't even look in his now viewed Rodolphus to be little more than an annoyance.

" Just going to say, you look very pretty today. " Rodolphus told her.

" Thanks you, Lestrange. " replied Bellatrix, not sounding sincere.

" Well, you look pretty every day, though. " he added.

" I know. " she bragged, as she ran her fingers through her supple hair.

Rodolphus snickered. Bella had always been so vain. But at least it was with good reason. She was beautiful and she knew it.

" I agree. " he told her.

Suddenly, Bellatrix felt someone smack her ass. Hard. She turned around in a flash, ready to knock out whoever had done that. Then she saw it was only Snape.

" Sorry I couldn't help myself. You have such a hot little ass. " he stated, moving to stand behind her and resting his hands on her hips.

She turned her head to look at him, and smiled. But the smile quickly faded.

" Your mouth. " she said, reaching out gingerly to touch it.

Snape scrambled around with words in his head.

" Oh! Uh...I got in a fight. " he lied, not very convincingly.

Bellatrix wasn't buying that excuse for a second.

" With who? " she questioned, skeptically.

He quickly tried to think of something to tell her.

" Oh, just some asshole kid who lives down the block. " Snape replied.

It was lie, though not a farfetched one. There really was an asshole kid that lived a few houses down, and Snape had fought him a few times. His name was Harold Potts, and he was nothing but a fat, spoiled bully.

Bellatrix sighed and leaned against him. She still didn't believe him, but she decided to drop the subject. If Severus had wanted to talk about it, he wouldn't have lied.

" Fine. If you say so. " she huffed.

Snape made his pouty face.

" It needs a kiss. " he insisted, pointing to the wound on his mouth.

She giggled, then turned around to face him and stood on her toes to gently peck his lips.

" Ugh, get a room. " sneered Rodolphus, who decided to walk away from them.

Snape pushed her up against the wall and claimed her mouth for a hot, demanding kiss. Bella hooked one of her legs around his waist, and tenderly held his face in her hands. He reached down to grab her ass. That's when someone cleared their throat quite loudly, obviously trying to get their attention. But they ignored whoever it was.

" Don't make me take more points from Slytherin, you two. At this rate, your house stands no chance at winning the cup. " the person said, impatiently.

They both turned their heads to see a not- so- amused Professor McGonagall leering at them with her arms crossed.

" Uh..sorry. I guess. " Snape offered.

" Now go to the Great Hall. Both of you. " McGonagall said, pointing.

" Whatever. " Bellatrix scoffed.

They hurried through the doors, with McGonagall trailing behind them. Then she went to the front table to sit with the other staff members, while Snape and Bellatrix headed over to the Slytherin table. Bella went over towards the middle of the table and stood behind some kids who were sitting there.

" Move. " she ordered.

They were going to tell whoever was bossing them around to get lost, until they saw it was Bellatrix Black. Nearly everyone knew better than to mess with her. The pair of likely first or second year boys quickly got up and began their search for another place to sit. Snape and Bellatrix took their spots.

" I'd never get away with that. It must be fun to be popular. Respected. I wouldn't know. " Snape said, attempting to sound light hearted despite being slightly disappointed.

He thought back to some of the mean things people had done to him just because they could get away with it.

" It is fun. But it gets annoying sometimes. It's like I have my own paparazzi. " Bellatrix admitted.

" I wish I had my own paparazzi. " Snape told her.

" No you don't. " she argued.

" I'd take that any day over everyone thinking I'm a loser. That's what I am. A nobody. I don't even count at this school. " he said, looking away from her because he felt near tears.

He disliked crying in front of anyone, even Bella.

" I don't think that. " Bellatrix said, putting a hand to his face.

Then she kissed his cheek.

" My opinion has to count for something. " she insisted.

Snape sighed. To some extent, he did think popularity was overrated. But it would be better than being bullied, he supposed.

" I guess so. " he said.

" You're so cute. " Bella said, smiling widely.

" Cute? " he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She giggled and then rested her head on his shoulder.

" You know what I wish we were doing right now? " he asked, coyly.

" Hm? " she replied.

" I think you know. " Snape said, eyes gleaming. He slid his hand high up on her thigh.

" Do I? " Bellatrix asked, teasingly.

He brought his mouth close to her ear.

" Oh, Snape! Snape! Snape! SNAPE! " he screamed, attempting to imitate her voice.

Bella gave him a playful shove in response.

" Shut up. " she spat.

The other Sytherins sitting near them were snickering. There was some other commotion near them, as well. Narcissa and Lucius pushing some people out of the way so they could sit down where they pleased.. Narcissa on Bellatrix's right, and Lucius on Narcissa's right.

" Hi, Bella. " said Narcissa, with her usual nauseatingly happy smile.

" Hi, Cissy. " she replied, with more of a smirk than a smile.

Lucius was giving Bellatrix a look that she recognized easily. he knew something. Bella crossed her arms, and Narcissa felt the tension between supposed she should tell her sister that Lucius knew.

" I Hope you don't mind. I told Lucius he was going to be an uncle. " Narcissa stated, beaming.

Snape laughed loudly. Bellatrix gave her little sister a nasty Malfoy was not a relative of her child in any way, shape, or form, nor did she want him to be.

" Uncle? You have to be fucking kidding me. You aren't married. You're not even engaged. " she spat.

" But we will be married some day. " argued Lucius, as he clasped his hand around Narcissa's.

" Yeah, and that's my fault? " huffed Bellatrix.

" That's mean! " squeaked Narcissa.

" I don't care. He's NOT an uncle. " replied Bellatrix, with a scowl.

" We're. Getting. Married. He will be an uncle eventually, whether you like it or not. So you'd better start getting used to it. " Narcissa pointed out.

" I won't get used to it until I have to. " Bella stated, arms crossed.

Lucius sneered at her, and Snape laughed again. Even Narcissa cracked a smile.

" It's not a joke. Lucius isn't my kid's uncle. " she insisted.

" So how far along are you, Bella? " asked Narcissa, in a whisper as to not be overheard.

" About nine weeks. " Bellatrix replied.

* * *

Late in the night, Snape and Bellatrix laid in his bed, facing each other. Their bodies were naked, sweaty, and sore. They had been as quiet as possible, so they wouldn't wake up Snape's roommates. Bellatrix stroked his hair, as usual. His finger tips brushed her stomach. A ray of moonlight beamed through the window, casting over them. Their eyes were locked in a seemingly endless gaze. Neither one said a word. For words would ruin this moment.

Snape brought his hand up to her soft lips, and pressed his fingers on them. She responded with light kisses to the tips of them, and her fingrnails traced his neck. Snape gently moved her arm aside, and he laid down on his back. Bellatrix positioned herself on top of him, resting her head on his chest. He pulled the blankets over them, and the pair slept peacefully.


	16. Bullies And A Birthday Shag

**Author's note: Thanks for over 3000 hits! Review please! **

The next day, Snape was in the Great Hall, attempting to focus on the potions reading that Professor Slughorn had assigned. But everyone was making so much damn noise that he couldn't really take in any of the information. He was supposed to outline and summarize it.

His eyes darted to Lucius and Narcissa, who were snogging seemingly uncontrollably. They were never shy about public displays of affection. Snape went back to his work, desperately trying to get through the assigned reading. But his concentration was broken by a loud, obnoxious voice.

" Hey, Snivellus! " shouted James Potter.

James and his group of idiots came to stand in a line in front of him.

" What's that you're reading, geek? " asked Sirius.

" Shouldn't you be washing your hair? " teased James.

The group of immature teenaged boys laughed at Snape, mocking his hygiene skills as always. He just looked down at his book and tried to ignore them. He hoped that they would lose interest and leave if they didn't get a reaction. But they didn't lose interest. They never did. James snatched the book from Snape and carelessly tossed it to the floor.

" Whoops. " James said, sarcastically.

" Nice one, James! " chimed Sirius.

" Is that your book, loser? " asked Peter, trying to fit in.

" Pick it up...you, y-you git. " stammered Snape.

James drew his wand out and pointed it at the scrawny Slytherin boy who dared to call him a git.

" What did you call me, you greasy little lunatic? " barked James, sounding quite surprised that Snape was standing up for himself.

" Kick his ass, James! " shouted Sirius, always the one to encourage James to break the rules.

" Potter! " called a sharp, female voice.

Bellatrix came to stand face to face with James and pointed her wand at him. He was just a little frightened, yet also amused.

" Well hello, Bellatrix. " said James, raising his eyebrows.

Sirius's eyes shot daggers at him.

" Dude, come on. That's my cousin. " he scoffed.

" Leave him alone, you stupid fucking pricks. Or you'll have me to answer to. " Bellatrix said, sternly.

" Keep your tits on, Black. We're not doing anything to your little boyfriend. " James informed her.

" Fuck you. " she fired back.

" Time and place, baby. " replied James, slyly.

Snape got up now. Bellatrix was his. He didn't take well to other boys making passes at her. Especially Potter.

" You try it, I'll shove my fist down your throat. All the way to the elbow. " Snape warned him.

" Know what I'd like to shove down your slutty girlfriend's throat? " James teased.

Snape quickly drew his wand out.

" Eat slugs! " he shouted, flicking his wrist to cast the spell.

James was thrown back, and he slammed into a table. In pain and slightly dizzy, he sunk down to the floor. His face soon turned blotchy and green, and he hacked up an ugly slug. Then another. Sirius, Remus, and Peter rushed to his side. While Snape and Bellatrix were in a fit of laughter.

Snape stared at Bellatrix's long, sculpted legs as she bent down to pick up his book.

" Here. " she said, as she handed it back to him.

He slowly took the book back, examining her perfectly manicured fingernails that were polished blood red.

" Thanks, babe. " he said.

She blew a kiss, then sat next to him and leaned her body against his. Much to their amusement, James was still puking slugs, and his friends couldn't do anything to help him other than fetching a bucket and patting his back.

" Poor baby. Do you need some..special attention? " Bellatrix purred, loving the delighted look that sprang suddenly onto Snape's face.

" I sure do. " he responded, with a smug grin.

* * *

They wasted no time getting up to his room, and slamming the door shut. Bellatrix kicked off her high heeled shoes, and laid on her back after climbing onto Snape's bed. He got on top of her, and locked her in a very passionate kiss. She immediately began undressing him, starting with his shirt, then his belt next.

Snape was left in just his pants, which Bella was working on unbuttoning. He groaned when he felt her hand so close to where he wanted it. His response was to push Bella's legs apart and settle between them. Kisses trailed across her collar bone, as eager hands tugged at her shirt.

" Faster. " she panted, pushing her hips forward so she could grind against his cock, which was beginning to harden.

Snape let out another groan, and quickly obeyed. He pulled her shirt all the way off, and tossed it aside. Then he began kissing and biting Bella's breasts. She moaned softly and her hand slipped into his tight trousers. Snape started pushing her skirt up, and she let a desperate panting sound escape from her lips.

" Getting worked up already. " Snape teased, obviously amused.

" Not as worked up as you. Hard for me in record time, I see. " she whispered, flicking her tongue pver his earlobe.

Snape let out a sigh of pleasure. He loved when she did that. His hand glided up her leg, so he could rub her through her panties, which were already a little damp. Snape nibbled along Bella's neck, then slid her skirt and panties off with ease. Her body tensed up and was more than ready for him. Though he wasn't through teasing her.

His hand roamed over her a little, then rested on the small of her back. His other hand went back between her legs. She gasped when his skilled fingers hit her clit.

" You like that? " he asked, with a terribly smug look.

A warm tongue glided across Bella's jawline as Snape began to pinch and rub that sensitive bundle of nerves he'd found. Losing control of her body, Bellatrix slammed her head against the pillow, and instinctively opened her legs wider to give him better access to the parts of her he'd come to know so intimately. Snape's fingers explored her wet folds, and he pushed one inside her entrance, causing her to hiss, then bite her plump lip.

" Snape. " she purred.

Suddenly, he removed his finger, and brought it up to his mouth to lick it clean.

" Don't stop. " Bellatrix panted.

" I'm just getting started. " Snape told her, before planting a kiss on her pale cheek.

Before Bella could get too angry about it, Snape roughly pushed inside her. He didn't hold anything back, knowing fully well that was the way she liked it. Bella cried out repeatedly in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he drew himself in and out.

* * *

Three days passed by fairly quickly. January 9, 1976. Snape's sixteenth birthday. Bellatrix was determined to make it the best birthday of his life. Not many people knew, but she could be sweet and caring when she desired. She didn't behave that way often, for she was highly self absorbed. Her was reserved for a few special people only, Snape being one of them. Her father and Narcissa being the other two.

Unbeknownst to Snape, Bellatrix and Lily made an agreement the night before. Shockingly enough, the agreement was that they would get along for the day. It was, after all, for Snape, who they both loved. So they managed it, despite the depths of their hatred for each other. It was also agreed that they'd go right back to being enemies the next day. One day was the maximum amount of time both girls could muster being civil.

Snape awoke to see his two best girls standing in front of his bed, holding trays of food. Surely he hadn't really woken up. Bella and Lily could not stand each other. They wouldn't choose to be in the same room, not clawing each others' eyes out at that...would they?

" Am I dreaming? " he asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

" No, Sev. We made this just for you. We worked together. " stated Lily, smiling

" I can't cook too well, so Lily had to give me some pointers. " Bellatrix admitted, much to her dismay.

Cooking was something Lily was better at than her, which secretly drove Bella crazy that she couldn't be the best at everything. Though she would never say that aloud.

Snape cracked a smile. They carefully set the trays on his lap. He looked down at them, his stomach bubbling with hunger when the delicious aromas traveled up his nostrils. There were pancakes, oatmeal, bacon, waffles, eggs, toast, steak, hash browns, and biscuits. Along with coffee and orange juice. It was fit for a king.

Bellatrix and Lily came to stand on opposite sides of his bed.

" Happy birthday. " they said in unison.

Then they both gave him a kiss. Bellatrix leaving red lipstick on one cheek, Lily leaving frosty pink lip gloss on the other. Snape practically inhaled his breakfast, leaving behind no more than a few measly crumbs.

Much to his delight, Severus Snape spent the day being waited on and fawned over by Lily and Bellatrix. They insisted on doing anything and everything for him on his special day. They'd even bought him gifts. From Bellatrix, a leather biker jacket and a fancy electric guitar with a killer amp. Snape had mentioned before that he could play guitar, but his father broke his only one a few years ago. From Lily, tickets for her and Snape to see Black Sabbath in September. Along with an apple pie she'd made from scratch, and candy from Hogsmede because September was a while off.

Of course, Bellatrix had a part two to her gift. The two of them were sitting on his bed that night, after he's finished off an expensive bottle of red wine that she'd bought. Bellat planted a kiss on Snape's neck then leaned to whisper in his ear seducitvely.

" I'll do _whatever_ you want. Anything. "

Snape thought hard on this for a few moments. He wanted to use this opportunity well. Bella wasn't the submissive sort of girl. She typically called the shots. Not that Severus minded that, though he did have desires to dominate her which were rarely quenched.

" First, you go put on the sexiest lingerie you own. I'll be waiting. " he ordered, with a smirk.

It made him quite smug to be telling her what to do. She didn't allow such behavior often.

Bella scurried off to her room, and rummaged through the drawer full of expensive lingerie. Truthfully, she didn't feel very sexy tonight. Ten weeks pregnant with strange cravings, swelled feet, and nausea. Though she refused to let her insecurities surface and ruin Snape's birthday. If he wanted sexy, he would get sexy.

She chose a red, lace up corset so tight it was crushing her ribcage very uncomfortably. To go with it was a matching red g-string that barely left anything for the imagination. The get up was finished off with a pair of pumps the same color as her lingerie. Though she thought it would be quite amusing to strut about the castle in her current state, she decided against it. She had no time for disciplinary actions from not so amused staff members tonight, so she put on a black robe to cover herself.

Bellatrix returned in record time. She entered the room slowly, then closed and locked the door. The robe soon dropped to the floor. Snape almost lost it right there. What the hell had he done to hook this knockout anyhow? Bella looked absolutely perfect for the next task he was going to give her. He tried to wipe the 'deer caught in headlights' look off his face, and wolf whistled.

" What do you think? " she asked.

Snape cleared his throat, and scooted up so he could sit on the edge of his bed.

" Daddy like. " he purred, eyebrows dancing in a comical way.

" Oh do you, daddy? " Bella replied, playfully.

" Give daddy a lap dance. " he commanded.

Bellatrix was quick to get the show started. She got rather close to Snape, turned her back to him, and bent forward, giving him a nice eyeful. She started swinging her hips, slowly at first then increasing the pace as she went. Then she faced front, pushing out her chest. She inched her panties down just a little bit, but it was enough to drive him wild.

Then she lowered herself to straddle him, arms wrapped around his neck. Bella proceeded to skillfully grind against his lap for several minutes. Snape bit his lip, and tried not to give her any obvious response. But it did no good. She could clearly see, or rather feel, how much he was enjoying it.

Snape surrendered quite quickly. He practically tore off the expensive scraps barely covering her body. She undid his pants, and slid her hand down to stroke his freed erection. They looked at each other with nothing but pure lust blazing in their eyes.

Bellatrix practically pounced on Severus, taking him inside her in that one intense motion. She screamed in pleasure when he thrusted upward, then began to use his strong shoulders for leverage to move herself up and down his cock. Snape groaned and tightly held onto her hips with surprising force. Bella kissed and licked his neck, then he gave a hard thrust which caused her to throw her head back and squeal. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, and he hungrily watched her large breasts bounce in a highly appealing way as she fucked him.

Bella pushed herself down harder, creating delicious friction that stimulated her clit. Snape drew his tongue out to tease her hard pink nipples, then began kissing and sucking them, while his name tore from her throat several times as he continued to thrust upward with new found skill. Long fingernails raked his back and shoulders. And he noticed that his legs were beginning to numb. Bellatrix felt as though hers would give way. They were growing weaker and weaker by the second, but she didn't care. She rode him in perfect sync to his thrusts, every move so perfect as if she could read his mind.

Teeth sunk into Snape's neck, and Bella's lips vibrated lightly when a growl escaped his mouth. The feeling was quite pleasurable, so she bit again, harder this time. His hands went downward to cup her small, well curved ass. His hard smack to it made her gasp, much to his liking. So Snape did it a few more times, and managed to get moans out of her.

Suddenly, he threw her down on her back, and forced himself on top of her. Bella squeaked loudly, quite surprised that she had allowed herself to be dominated by Severus. He took hold of her thighs, and Bella used what little upper body strength she had to hold her hips up and offer a better angle. He took her rough and fast, while his roaming hands left no area of her body untouched. She kept biting her lip, and tangled her fists in the bed sheets. Snape took fistfuls of her hair and yanked it, feeling an intense climax building. Bella's came first. She shrieked his name, and her body writhed uncontrollably in orgasmic bliss. Snape gave a few more thrusts before spilling into her, shaking and much louder than usual.

They collapsed in the sloppy pile of sheets and gasped for air. Both riding their high from orgasm, then succumbing to the haze. Neither could keep their eyes open. No words were spoken, and a deep sleep stole them quickly.


	17. This Is Not A Fairy Tale

One winter night, all of the students were in the Great Hall because headmaster Dumbledore had called them for an announcement. Love and lust lingered heavy in the air on this particular night. James sat down uncomfortably close to Lily. But she said nothing. Bellatrix leaned on Snape, who had his hand rested on her stomach protectively. Bella was three months along now but still not showing, oddly enough. So fortunately, nobody had caught on in regards to her condition. A jealous Rodolphus looked over at Snape and Bellatrix.

" Please quiet down, everyone. " said Dumbledore, firmly.

Within seconds, the room grew silent. For they all wished to know what was so important that they'd been called here.

" Since we all seem to be a bit on the edge lately, I think it would be appropriate to lighten the mood around here. At the request of a few teachers and students, I've approved a winter dance for some fun. It's one week from now, and I encourage all of you to go. " Dumbledore told them.

The students who weren't at all happy about this groaned and carried on. But others clapped, cheered, and yelped with excitement.

" Don't be afraid to ask that special someone. " Professor McGonagall added.

Lily's eyes went to Severus at those words, but she quickly shifted her gaze away. She knew he was already spoken for. Lily noticed James look at her with an obnoxious grin plastered onto his face. She already suspected he would ask her to this dance.

Sirius elbowed James.

" Don't be afraid to ask that special someone. " he mocked.

" Shut up, dick lips. " James fired back.

" I believe you've mistook me for my cousin. " Sirius said, slyly.

He and James both busted out in a fit of laughter. Lily rolled her eyes. They obviously didn't know she heard them.

* * *

The next few days were full of rejection, confessions, uncertainty, and everything in between. Rodolphus, along with some other boys, had asked Bellatrix. All he got was a slap in the face for an answer. Peter Pettigrew had asked every girl that walked by him, and they all said no. Narcissa and Lucius were going together of course. So were Snape and Bella.

James asked Lily several times, but she kept saying she had to think about it, unsure of what else to tell him. The dance was now coming up in one day, and Lily didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt James's feelings, but she didn't want Severus to get angry with her for going with him. But she liked James. Although she knew Snape already had someone, she couldn't help the way she felt. Nonetheless, she just couldn't make a decision.

Andromeda was having an even worse time. There was only one boy in school who she wanted to go the dance with. Ted Tonks. He'd told Andromeda he liked her, and wanted to her to go with him. She thought Ted was smart, handsome, and a very nice boy. But there was one problem. He was muggle born. This didn't matter to Andromeda, but it mattered to her family. She knew it was not a forgivable offense. Her family were pureblood supremacists to the extreme. Her sisters would kill her. Her parents very well might disown her. The Blacks had disowned others for a lot less.

Andromeda was alone in the dorm room she shared with her sisters and Alecto Carrow. Her eldest sister soon shuffled in.

" What are you up to? " Bellatrix asked, with her arms crossed.

She knew there was something going on. Andromeda had been even more withdrawn than usual, and was often nowhere to be seen during the day. Her behavior had made Bella and Narcissa suspicious.

" Nothing. " squeaked Andromeda, quickly.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. She wasn't buying that.

" Sure. " Bella said, sarcastically.

" T-there's n-nothing up! What w-would I possibly be...doing? " stammered Andromeda.

Now Bellatrix scoffed and came to stand in front of the floor length mirror. There was no way Andromeda could tell her sister what was on her mind. She wouldn't understand. Not only that, but Andromeda was afraid of what lengths Bella would go to just to keep Ted away from her. There was no way in hell Bella would approve of her little sister having feelings for a 'mudblood', that awful term that blood supremacists used for muggle born.

The elder sister examined herself carefully in the mirror. She moved her shirt up, and stared pointedly at her stomach, soon forgetting Andromeda's strange behavior. She was frowning as her fingers lightly brushed against her abdomen.

" You don't think I'm showing...do you? " she asked, turning to Andromeda.

She sighed, but got up to take a look. After a quick glance, Andromeda determined her sister's stomach had not grown. Bella had always been overly concerned with her figure, which Andromeda found more annoying than ever lately. Did she expect to gain no weight through an entire pregnancy?

" No, you're fine. " Andromeda said, dismissively.

Bellatrix looked at herself once more. She sighed and ran her hand over her stomach, relieved that it still felt flat to her. She wanted to gain as little weight as possible, so we would be able to get back in shape quickly.

" I suppose you're right. " Bellatrix admitted.

They were interrupted by Alecto, who rushed in to slump down onto her bed. Bella quickly covered herself up. Alecto didn't know yet, and she wanted to keep it that way. At least for now. The Black sisters were shocked when they heard small sobs from their usually tough and indomitable roommate. Andromeda, caring by nature, sat on the bed and brought a comforting hand to her friend's back.

" What's wrong? Don't cry, Alecto. We can fix it. " Andromeda soothed.

Alecto didn't respond to her.

" You can tell us. " Bellatrix assured her, trying to be nice.

Alecto looked up at them. Mascara was streaked down her face, and her eyes were red.

" I wanted Scabior to ask me to the dance. " she admitted.

" Well, what's so bad about that? " Andromeda asked, innocently.

" Because he didn't ask me. So I plucked up the courage to ask him today. " Alecto explained, trying to hold back more tears.

Bellatrix and Andromeda both gave her a look that told her to go on.

" And do you know what he said? " she choked out.

" What happened? " replied. Andromeda.

" He said no! And it's all her fault! " screeched Alecto, pointing at Bellatrix.

" Me! What the hell did I do? " Bellatrix snapped back.

" Scabior told me he can't go with me because he's going to ask you! " yelled Alecto.

Bellatrix cocked her hip, and crossed her arms.

" And how is that my fault? I have no control over Scabior being hot for me. " she sneered.

" Oh yes you do! You do that on purpose! You make everybody want you because you tease them. Let them know you're easy. Just look at the way you dress! You might have pure blood, but nothing else about you is pure. " Alecto hissed, before burying her face in her pillow and crying some more.

" What the fuck ever, Carrow. Grow up, you abominable slag! " Bellatrix spat venomously.

Then she stormed out of the room, continuing her fast paced walk all the way out of the common room, and down the hall. Due to the fact that she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into someone. Instinctively, she put her hand on her stomach. Bellatrix looked up to see Scabior about a foot away from her. She nearly laughed at the irony.

" Sorry about that. " Scabior said, silkily.

As he ran a hand through his long, untamed hair, Bellatrix said nothing in response.

" There's something I want to ask you. " he stated.

She knew that was coming.

" Shoot. " Bellatrix ordered, conveying her lack of interest through the tone of her voice.

" Will you go to the dance with me? " he asked, confidently.

" You know the answer to that. " Bellatrix replied, with a frown.

" Come on, Bella! Why not? " Scabior exclaimed, although he knew the answer to that question as well.

" I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that very much. " Bellatrix replied, her intense, dark eyes fixed on him.

" Snivellus? Who cares about him. A dirty and poor half-blood. He's weird. And he's got weird hair. You're _above_ him. " Scabior snarled.

" One more bad word about him and you'll regret it. " Bellatrix responded, drawing her wand out with surprising dexterity and pressing the tip to his neck.

Scabior's eyes widened. Nobody was ever happy to see an angry Bellatrix with her wand pointed at their throat. She knew hexes. She knew curses. And she was good at them.

" Whoa whoa whoa! Settle down, Bella. " Scabior ordered, backing up a little.

It was common knowledge that Bellatrix didn't make empty threats.

" Just get lost, Scabior. You're wasting your breath. " Bellatrix huffed, putting away her wand.

" When did you become a one guy kind of girl, anyway? " Scabior shot, angrily.

" When the right guy showed me how wonderful it is. " she replied, without even having to think about it.

" So that's how you want to play it? I have a girlfriend, you hunt me down and jump on my cock. I come back to you, and you're shagging _Snape_. Unfuckingbelievable! " Scabior spat.

" You say ' come back ' like you were my boyfriend or something. It was never like that. " Bellatrix pointed out.

" Okay, maybe we weren't like boyfriend girlfriend, but I always thought there was something special between us. And the sex was great. I know you won't admit it, but it's true and be both know it. " Scabior argued.

" That was last year, Scabior. Don't you think you should get over it at some point? You're pathetic. " she responded, feeling almost sorry for him.

" Bella, you're nothing but a little slut. Ya always have been, and always will be. " he fired back.

" You're an asshole! A desperate, creepy, jealous asshole! " Bella screamed, her temper flaring.

" Hell, you even fucked Potter after you told everyone you hated him. But that didn't stop you from riding his cock. " Scabior replied.

" I didn't have sex that brain dead, arrogant prick! " Bellatrix said, in her defense.

" You did so! He told everyone! " Scabior yelled.

" Whatever. It's not true. He did that because he couldn't have me. " Bella insisted.

" So fucking full of yourself...He nailed you! The whole school knows so there's no use denying it. " Scabior told her, sounding as though he might run out of breath.

" Think what you want, but if it was true, I'd admit to it. " she told him, just a hint of sadness in her voice.

Did everyone think that lowly of her? Bella just decided to walk away. The argument was futile. She disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Lily was sitting on her bed, rather annoyed at having to listen to Star and Heidi babble on about who was cute, who'd asked them to the dance, who they wanted to be asked by. Heidi had said she hoped she still had a chance with Selwyn. She'd never fully gotten over him, even after what, or who, he did. Star advised her to give up on that. After all, Selwyn hadn't said a word to her in months, and he had a girlfriend who he was apparently serious about.

Lily had thought about just finally accepting James's offer to tale her to this damn dance. But Snape would hate that. He would take it personally. James was nothing but a bully to him, so of course he'd be angry to see his best friend go to a dance with him. Lily had even contemplated trying to break up Bellatrix and Severus so she could have him for herself. But several problems with that idea crossed her mind. If she succeeded in splitting them up, Severus very well might be too upset to deal with a new girl. And what if he somehow found out she was responsible?

The dance was tomorrow, and Lily was still no closer to a decision than she was when this thing was first announced. But suddenly, another thought popped into her head. What if she were to just go and tell Severus how felt about him? It would be a relief to finally get that off her chest, and there was always the possibility he felt the same way. Lily hopped out of bed, and scampered away. That was it. She was going to tell him and get it over with.


	18. Dance With Me

Lily was standing in front of the door to Snape's room. She twiddled her thumbs nervously as she took several deep breaths. A lump rose in her throat and she had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't remember being this nervous in her entire life. Gingerly, she brought a closed fist up to knock. Although she didn't know why she was knocking. She usually just popped right in because Severus had said himself that she didn't need to knock.

The last person she wanted to see answered the door.

" What do you want? " snarled Bellatrix.

She was wearing nothing but one of Snape's button up shirts and a nasty scowl. Lily bit her tongue. As much as she wanted to tell her off, she knew that picking a fight with Bellatrix just wasn't worth it. Severus surely would not appreciate that.

" I just wanted to talk to Severus. Is he there? " Lily replied, innocently.

" Not for you he isn't. " Bella told her.

" What do you mean? " Lily demanded, crossing her arms.

" Who's there? " called Snape from inside the room.

" Nobody, babe. " Bellatrix lied.

Then she slammed the door literally right in Lily's face. It hit her nose, and she fell to the floor. The pain was intense almost immediately. That hurt like hell! She brought a hand to her nose, and was horrified to feel blood dripping from it. She ran as quick back to her room as quick as she could, holding her nose as she did so. She shuffled in, and grabbed a tissue to put against it. Then she examined her crisp, white blouse, disappointed to see splotches of blood staining it. Right now, she wanted to punch Bellatrix square in the face. Had Bella not been pregnant, she just might've done it. Lily sure felt bad for that baby, because its mother was going to be Bellatrix Black.

She just sat alone for quite a while, reading a book in an attempt to turn her thoughts elsewhere. After what felt like hours, her nose had stopped bleeding. She took a look in the mirror that was hanging on the wall above her dresser. The blood may have stopped, but it looked horrible. It was swollen, and bruises had begun to appear, much like blooming flowers. 'Perfect excuse not to even go to that stupid dance.' Lily thought to herself. She unbuttoned the blood-stained shirt and carelessly tossed it aside, then climbed into bed for some much needed rest.

* * *

The night of the dance arrived. Boys nervously awaited their dates to show up. Girls fixed their hair and make up. Some people were running about the castle nervously. Some were crying. Some were jumping for joy. Snape strutted down the stairs feeling quite confident in his black dress robes. He was clean cut tonight with his dark hair tied back away from his face.

He was a great contrast when he stood next to James, who was wearing white dress robes. James of course turned to give a dirty look, then quickly faced front again. He was waiting on Lily, even though she hadn't agreed to go with him. He was sure she would come around. She very well might have had it not been for recent events, but little did James know, she was sitting in her room, putting ice on her nose and not even contemplating showing her face for a second at that dance.

Snape scanned the stairwell for Bellatrix. A large crowd of girls came down the stairs and walked by quickly, the stench of cheap perfume wafting behind them. Then, he saw Bella. He could hardly catch a breath. There she was in the white dress he bought her, looking stunning as ever. Her hair was down and in loose ringlets instead of her usual tight curls. Her eyes heavy with mascara and white glitter eyeshadow. Her lips painted deep red. She wore the crystal earrings and a pair of lace gloves, along with a necklace that looked like it was adorned with real diamonds. In her hair was a small, white rose.

Bellatrix slowly walked down the stairs, loving the envious looks from the girls and the 'deer in head lights' looks from the boys. She came to stand directly in front of Snape, just inches away from him. His eyes were wide and he couldn't say a word. James looked over at the pair, giving Bellatrix a once over. She was hot. He could admit it to himself.

" I made you speechless, love. " Bellatrix said, sweetly.

Snape gently took her her hand in his and kissed it.

" U-uh...wow. " was all he could get out, staring at her wide-eyed.

Bellatrix giggled and pressed herself up against him.

" What did I do to deserve a woman like you? " he whispered in her ear, as he slid his arms around her.

" What did I do to deserve a man like you? " she purred, huskily.

They walked to the Great Hall together, his arm around her waist very possessively. James looked on in bitter jealousy. This was ridiculous. This was a joke. This was a nightmare! Snivellus had a hot date, and he had nobody! Where was his girl?

Then, James felt someone smack him in the back of the head. Assuming it was someone trying to start a fight, he turned around and shoved the person.

" What the hell, ya fuckin dick! " exclaimed Sirius, who was now down on the floor.

James laughed loudly at his friend's expense.

" Sorry, man. " he said, helping him up.

Sirius began fixing his mop of unruly black hair. He could almost pose for a gentleman in his deep red dress robes and fancy shoes.

" Peter's gonna be a no show. He's all pissy because he couldn't get a date. " Sirius informed James.

There was a moment of silence, then the pair erupted in laughter.

" What's so funny, assholes? " called a voice from behind them.

Remus approached them. He was wearing simple black and white dress robes.

" Peter's love life. " stated James.

After another moment of silence, the three of them began laughing hysterically.

They waited around a good fifteen minutes, making fun of other students for their own amusement. Then Heidi walked up and kissed Sirius on the cheek. She was his date tonight. One of them anyway.

" Hi. " she said, sweetly.

James and Remus exchanged looks. Leave it to Sirius to pick winner like her.

" Hi, baby. How about you go on in and get us drinks. I'll be right there. " Sirius told her.

" Okay. " Heidi agreed, quickly running off.

" Why take that bimbo? " questioned Remus.

James snickered. Remus was right. Heidi was indeed a bimbo.

" Cause I know she'll put out. " stated Sirius, simply.

" That's true. A slut can always be expected to be a slut. " James explained.

Next, another run of the mill easy girl named Trisha ran up to Sirius and kissed him. She was a sixth year Gryffindor, and his second date. Sirius Black could be quite a womanizer.

" Well hello. " said Sirius, putting an arm around her.

She grinned from ear to ear and leaned on him. She wasn't as pretty as Heidi, but she was curvier. And she wasn't annoying like Heidi, so Sirius preferred her company. The two of them locked arms.

" I'll catch you later, dudes. " said Sirius.

Then he and Trisha took their leave to the Great Hall. Sirius was surely in for a fun night with two sluts.

" Damn, where the hell is Lily? " asked James, impatiently.

" She didn't even say she'd go with you. " Remus brought to his attention.

" I know, but who else would she want to go with? I'm James fuckin Potter. " he replied.

" Whatever. I'm going to cruise for chicks. That's the good thing about coming without a date. " Remus informed him.

With that, he ran off. James sighed and crossed his arms. He'd never been stood up before. What the hell!

The ceiling in the Great Hall was bewitched to look like a snowy, night sky. Glitter was strewn all over the floor. The lighting was dim, and a slow song was playing The couples were huddled together, in an embrace as they danced. The wall flowers stood in a group, looking ready to cry at the sight of multiple public displays of affection happening all at once.

Bellatrix had her head rested on Snape's shoulder, and her arms draped around him. His hands were on her hips. They were pressed together as tight as possible. They danced as though it were effortless, paying attention to nothing but the feeling of the other's body. Both were quite skilled dancers. Snape kissed the crown of Bella's head, and she responded with a kiss to his neck. Suddenly, they felt someone pulling them apart in an effort to separate them.

" Unacceptable. Please dance like respectable young adults. " McGonagall droned.

Snape and Bellatrix both rolled their eyes in response. When McGonagall went away to go bitch at someone else, they resumed their extremely close contact, not caring what other people thought.

" Old prune. Wonder if she's ever been shagged in her life. " Bellatrix grumbled.

Snape laughed. Bella's blunt manner of speaking always served to amuse him.

" Doubt it. Who'd shag her? " he replied.

Bellatrix shrugged, then smirked at him. He leaned in for a long, passionate kiss, and his hands slipped lower to grab her ass.

" Black and Snape! " shouted McGonagall from across the room.

They broke their kiss and took to giving her nasty looks. She stood there with her arms crossed, waiting for them to act in what she called an 'appropriate' manner. They moved even closer against each other just to bother her.

Then, the song changed. It was a loud, fast, pounding beat with heavy bass that shook the floor. Everyone soon began dancing as though someone spiked the punch bowl. Before Snape knew it, several songs had gone by. He took to glancing around the room upon noticing that he hadn't seen Lily all night. He had assumed she would be going with Potter, but oddly enough, Potter was alone. Lily was nowhere in sight.

" We should go outside! " yelled Bellatrix over the loud music and the screaming students.

" Okay! " Snape agreed.

He took her by the wrist, and they maneuvered through the large crowd. It was dark and cold outside. Light, powdery snow fell silently. They walked hand in hand and passed the snogging pair of Lucius and Narcissa. Evidently, they were so busy with each other that they didn't notice Snape and Bellatrix. So, Bella packed a snowball and pegged it right at the back of Lucius's blond head of hair. He let out an unusually high-pitched scream and turned around to glare. Snape and Bellatrix broke out in a fit of laughter.

" Ugh, grow up! " Lucius spat.

He attempted to get the snow out of his hair.

" Bella, that wasn't nice. " squeaked Narcissa, with her hands in her hips.

" Maybe not, but it was funny. " replied Bellatrix.

Then her and Snape trailed off. Son, Bella began to have trouble walking in her high heeled shoes. Snape notcied, so he picked her up and carried her, much to her surprise. He went to the astronomy tower, and even though he didn't need to, he carried her up the stairs. He set Bella down on the balcony. They looked out at the night sky in silence. The snow still fell, a few white flakes landing on their heads, in great contrast to the raven hair.

Snape pulled Bella close and stole a kiss. She made no effort to resist, and just wrapped her arms around him, and eagerly returned the kiss. Before she knew it, she was laying on her back with him on top of her. He was now kissing her neck, and slowly inching her dress up her thigh. She shuddered at the feeling of his cold hands.

Suddenly, they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They looked up. Shit, it was McGonagall! The old bitch had followed them.

" Thought as much. You've just costed Slytherin house twenty points. I assume you don't need my help finding your way back to your dormitories. " she said, sounding disappointed, but not at all surprised.

Snape stood up. He just looked at McGonagall for about a minute. Clearly, she wasn't going anywhere until she knew that him and Bellatrix were going back to the school, not staying in the astronomy tower to engage in 'improper' behavior.

Always a gentleman for her, Snape offered Bella his hand, and he helped her to her feet. She wasn't embarrassed. In fact, she was quite amused at the shock and thrill of being caught doing something she shouldn't be. It was quite an adrenaline rush. Her delicate hands smoothed out her dress, and she gave McGonagall a wicked smirk.

" Would you like me to escort the both of you. I can do that. " McGonagall told them.

Snape shook his head, and took Bellatrix by the wrist. They walked away, with McGonagall watching them like a hawk.

Bellatrix was rather frustrated when the precious adrenaline she so craved had worn off. She wanted to finish what they started. She moved close to Snape, and he could feel her hot breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine in a most pleasurable way.

" You'd better be coming up to my room. " she purred.

" What makes you think I'd do otherwise? " he replied.

He put his arm around her as they walked under the stars on the cold winter night. It was still snowing. When they arrived at the front of the castle, it quite comical to see Narcissa and Lucius were still snogging.

" Well look who's still here. " teased Bellatrix.

" Oh, shut up, Bella. Wonder what you and Severus were doing. " Lucius sneered.

Bellatrix crossed her arms.

" You can't call me Bella. " she said, flatly.

" Kiss me again. " pleaded Narcissa, smiling up at Lucius.

And he did just that. Bellatrix made a gagging noise, and Snape laughed. Lucius was quick to show them his middle finger, without breaking the kiss.

After a short walk to the dungeons, the pair were not prepared at all for what they discovered in the Slytherin common room.


	19. Ugly Truth

The common room was empty, save for two people on one of the plush, green couches. One was on top of the other. The one on top was obviously a boy. The one underneath was a girl. A dark haired girl wearing a long, red dress. Her slender, pale arms wrapped around the boy's neck.

" Andromeda? " Bellatrix questioned.

The pair had been kissing fiercely, but they stopped at the sound of Bellatrix's voice. The boy looked up at her like a deer caught in headlights. She recognized him immediately. Ted Tonks. Mudblood! Ted quickly got up off Andromeda. When he saw the look on her big sister's face, he went with his first instinct. Run. He bolted right out the door as fast as his legs would take him.

Andromeda sat up and hung her head down in shame.

" Bella, I can explain. " she said, nervously.

" Explain? Explain how the fuck a filthy mudblood fell on you and started snogging you by accident! " Bellatrix screamed.

Even Severus took a few steps away from her. He was petrified of the loud, booming voice that came out of the tiny woman. Bella could be quite scary when she'd lost her temper.

" Don't call him that, Bella! " snapped Andromeda.

" Why the hell not? That's what he is! A mudblood! Disgusting piece of muggle scum! " Bellatrix screeched, her eyes ablaze with fury.

" He's a nice boy. If you'd just get to know him you'd-" Andromeda stammered, only to be interrupted by her sister.

" A nice boy? You should wash your whore mouth out, Andy! He's dirty! And he's poor! " she snapped.

'I'm no whore. I've never been with a boy. You're one to talk. You're an unwed pregnant teenager. And I don't even want to know what kind of diseases you're carrying.' Andromeda thought, angrily.

But she wouldn't dare to actually say that. Bella would eat her alive.

" Don't be like that. I wish you'd give him a chance. " Andromeda insisted.

" You're not going to see him anymore! Ever! If I catch with him again, so help me, I'll hex until you wish you'd never been born! And I'll kill that Ted Tonks. I'll kill him! Our parents raised you better that that. You're a Black, Andromeda. Start acting like one. " Bellatrix fired back, with a mad glint in her eye.

Andromeda slowly shook her head, communicating that she understood.

" Go to bed. " Bellatrix hissed.

Andromeda ran off to her room without a single word of defiance. Bellatrix took a deep breath, and she slumped down into the closest chair. She groaned loudly and began rubbing her temples, feeling a stress headache coming on. Snape walked over to stand beside her, unsure of what he could do to calm her down or console her. He didn't understand.

" My own sister. Seeing a mudblood behind my back. " Bellatrix mumbled, angrily.

Snape put his hand on her shoulder.

" It's all right, Bella. It's not that big of a deal. And your parents will never have to know. " he assured her.

Bellatrix looked at him as though he had three heads.

" Not that big of a deal? " she questioned.

" Yeah, Bella. Not that big of a deal. You know, Lily's my best friend. She's muggle born. And she happens to be pretty damn nice. " Snape argued.

He was starting to get fed up with Bella's ludicrous blood supremacy ideals that had been drilled in her head by her prejudiced, likely inbred, family since birth.

Bellatrix suddenly rose from the chair.

" Oh, really? That's what you think? " she asked, her voice taking on a dangerous warning tone.

But Snape wasn't going to back down to her. Not this time. She was being ridiculous and completely unreasonable. She shouldn't concern herself with who Andromeda wanted to date, regardless of the 'purity' of their blood.

" Yeah. It is. " he declared.

Bellatrix glared at him, communicating that he'd better be quiet.

" I, SEVERUS SNAPE, AM BEST FRIENDS WITH A MUGGLE BORN GIRL NAMED LILY EVANS! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE HAS TO SAY ABOUT IT! " he shouted, wanting the whole castle to hear him.

Bellatrix took a few steps toward him. Her face was calm, but her eyes expressed how angry she was.

" Do you want to know what I think? " she asked.

He said didn't really care at this point. He just wanted to go to bed. He was burnt out on arguing with Bella about something that they didn't see eye to eye on. It was pointless and a waste of time.

" I think you want that dirty little mud blood! " she screamed.

Snape scowled, not wishing to rehash an old argument that was still a very sore subject.

" Bella, don't start with that shit! " he fired back.

" Why else would you defend the scum of the earth? " she demanded.

" Lily isn't scum! Shut your mouth, Bella! " he growled.

" You want that little miss prissy mudblood bitch and you can't have her. So you used me to get over her! And now you're trying to back out because a baby didn't fit into your pathetic plan! " Bellatrix screeched, clenching her fists.

" That's not true! I love you although I have no idea why!" he spat.

" I don't understand you. What the hell does Lily Evans have that I don't? " Bellatrix asked, just a hint of desperation in her voice.

She pushed herself up against him and started batting her eyelashes. Snape moved was in no mood for her antics.

" What's the matter with you? " she asked, almost panicking.

She moved close to him once and kissed him. He refused her, for the first time ever.

" Leave me alone. " he scowled.

" Don't you want me anymore? " she asked.

He could have sworn he saw a tear in the corner of her eye. Now he didn't know what to do. He thought he'd go absolutely insane if she started crying. There was no way he could handle that. Not tonight. He sighed and leaned his head back. Bella pulled the straps of her dress down to expose her bare chest, and she made another attempt to kiss him. He refused her once more.

" Please, just go. " he ordered, rudely.

Bellatrix didn't budge. She kept trying to force her lips onto his, and she took his hand and rested it on her thigh. Snape didn't want her tonight. He wished she would just go away. Without thinking, he shoved her. Much harder than he meant to. She flew back and hit her head on the hard floor. For the first time, he saw her look truly hurt. It was in her eyes.

Immediately, Severus was swayed by guilt. He'd never meant to hurt her. He sunk down onto the floor at her side.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. " Snape blurted, in a panic.

He gently laid on top of her and kissed her on the cheek. Then he trailed his mouth down her neck and chest as he mumbled apologies.

" Get off me! " she screamed.

She tried to push him away but she wasn't strong enough.

" No no, don't be like that, Bella. I said I was sorry. " Snape told her.

When her temper flared, Bella punched him in the eye. Hard enough to throw him back, allowing her to get up. She scrambled to her feet, fixed her dress, and held her clenched fists out in front of her.

" What the fuck! " Snape yelled, putting a hand up to his eye.

" Stay away from me. " she ordered.

He tried to open his eye, but it was as though someone had glued it shut. He could feel it pulsate and begin to heat up. When Bellatrix tired to walk away, she felt Snape's hand close around her upper arm, much rougher than was necessary. She tried to pull away, but he had too good of a grip on her. He raised his other hand, acting as though he was going to strike her. Even though he didn't plan on doing that, she flinched and prepared herself.

She didn't have her wand handy, so there wasn't much she could do to fight back. But as soon as she realized he wasn't going to hit her, she sunk her teeth into his hand, hard enough to break the skin. He yelped and let her go. Then she ran off to her room as quickly as she could. Snape took a deep breath and hissed in pain. He looked down to see that the vicious, red bite wound was bleeding.

* * *

Lily was sitting on her bed. Her roommates hadn't returned from the dance yet, so she was all alone. She was looking in the mirror, dismayed at the green, purple, and yellow bruises on her nose. Just the slightest touch to it was painful. It was so bad, she was contemplating going to see Madame Pomfrey because her nose might very well have been broken. She supposed she would wait and see if it looked any better by tomorrow. If it started to heal on its own that quickly, it wasn't broken. Lily hated the hospital wing anyway, and wouldn't go unless she had to.

Then, Lily heard the doorknob turn. She snapped her head to the side to see who'd come in. She was rather surprised that it was Severus. She hadn't expected to be seeing him tonight. She assumed he'd be off with Bellatrix, doing...what they normally do at night. But he wasn't covered in lipstick and hickeys. Instead, his left eye, which was a reddish-purple color and resembled raw meat, was swollen shut. He had an angry, open wound on his hand that looked like it could be a bite. Lily hurried over to her best friend, and pulled him into a tight hug.

" Sev, what happened? " Lily asked, genuinely concerned.

" Bellatrix happened. " Snape replied, flatly.

Lily's mouth hung open. She'd done that to him? Was she insane?

" We match. " he said, upon noticing Lily's latest injury.

She frowned, obviously not amused.

" I'll shut up. " he declared.

" Bellatrix did this to me. So we do, in fact, match. " Lily said, dryly.

Snape gave her a look of the hell had he missed?

" What the fuck? " he questioned.

" Well I came to your room last night to talk to you. Bella answered, told me I wasn't allowed to see you, and then slammed the door and it hit me in the face. " Lily explained.

" Damn her. " Snape muttered.

" But why would she do that to you? " Lily asked, turning the conversation to Snape's problem.

" Well, we were arguing, and she was annoying me. So I shoved her.." Snape began.

But Lily cut him off with, " You got in a fight with a pregnant girl? "

Snape quickly realized how that must've sounded.

" No, it's not like that. She was in my face and I was just trying to get her to back up. I pushed her harder than I meant to. " he said, in his defense.

" But what's with your eye? " she persisted.

" I tried to apologize. Then she punched me in the eye and tried to run off. But I grabbed her, so she bit me. " Snape explained.

Lily gasped and looked quite shocked.

" Are your fights always that physical? " she asked.

Snape sat down on Lily's bed without asking. But she didn't mind, and she sat down next to him.

" Not usually. " he replied.

" Either way, it's not healthy. Getting physical like that is never a good sign, I have to be honest with you. " she told him.

Snape took a deep breath and laid back.

" I just don't know what to do. " he admitted.

A flicker of hope went through Lily. He was open to hearing suggestions from her, she was sure of it.

" I think it's time you broke up. " Lily stated.

Snape gave her an almost disgusted look.

" I can't do that. " he replied.

" Well, why not? " asked Lily, simply.

" Because I _love_ her. That's why not. " Snape replied.

" But how could you love someone who treats you like that? " she demanded.

" You just don't understand. What we have is real. And Bella..she's perfect. She's beautiful. She's smart. She's everything I could ever want. I'd never find another girl like her in a million years. " Snape said, always in Bella's defense.

" But are you staying with her because you feel bad for her? You know, with the pregnancy and all. " Lily asked.

" Why would you think that? " he responded.

Lily scrambled some words around in her head before speaking.

" She's just not very...you know...likeable. " she told him.

" What's not to like about her? " he asked, now sounding a little angry.

" Well for one, she's about the meanest person I've ever met. She's spoiled. Selfish. High maintenance. And let's face it, you can't possibly think she's been faithful to you. " Lily said, explaining herself.

But, that's when Snape shot her a glare and left the room without uttering a single word.


	20. Lily's Confession

The next day, Bellatrix was in the Great Hall, eating her meager breakfast which consisted of a piece of toast and nothing more. She ate in silence, as she examined her upper arm. It was marred by a few small, blue-ish bruises.

" We have to talk. " Snape said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

" About what, Severus? " Bella asked, crossly.

She didn't even look up at him.

" Last night, Bella. " he replied, arms cross.

" It's over and done with. Leave me alone. " she snarled, now making direct eye contact with him.

Upon realizing that his eye was swollen shut and covered in ugly purple and black bruises, she felt guilty. Almost. He glanced at the the bruises on her arm with concern. Had he really done that?

" I'm sorry. Really, I am. I'm sorry I hurt you, Bella. Forgive me. " he pleaded.

" The fact that you want Lily hurts more than the bruises, my slippery friend. " she stated, fighting back tears.

" I _don't _want Lily. We've been over this already. I want you. Now grow up, and stop being so insecure. It's unbecoming of you. " he snarled.

" You still put your hands on me. And that, I don't take. I'd better see grovelling. " she said, in a low, serious tone.

" For fuck's sake, it was an ACCIDENT. " he insisted.

Bella sighed and made an attempt to walk away. Snape stood in front of her, blocking her path. He'd be damned if he was just going to let her walk away from this. Walk away from him.

" I don't hear you apologizing for my eye. " he pointed out.

" You started it. I have nothing to apologize for. Now hopefully you've learned your lesson. " she replied, still struggling to get past him.

But he wasn't letting her by. Not yet.

" Learned my lesson? Bella, I'm your boyfriend, not your fucking dog. " Snape argued.

" Move. " Bella ordered.

" Look, Bella. Maybe we should.." he began.

" Now you're dumping me. " she mumbled, shoving him to the side.

" No, I'm not! " Snape clarified.

" Then what are you trying to say? " Bella asked.

" I was trying to say that we should take a break. I'm tired of fighting with you. We need some time apart. " he replied.

" Fine by me. " she sneered, coldly.

" I guess that's settled. " he stated.

" But if I see you with another girl, I'll kill you both. " Bella warned, looking all to serious.

" Understood. " Snape barked.

* * *

Five days passed by. Snape and Bella hadn't uttered a single word to each other in that time. They'd exchange glaces, eye each other, even offer a small smirk here and there. But nothing more. It was as though some invisible force had stolen their words and was pushing them apart. Severus was no longer angry with Lily, but still he didn't talk to her much either. Fortunately, Lily understood that she needed to give him some space, so she took to spending more time with Heidi and Star.

Bella was wandering about the dungeons, accompanied by Scabior and Rodolphus. Both of them were quite bitter about the fact that her tumultuous relationship with Severus still hadn't come to an end like they thought it would. As they babbled on about random topics, Bella wasn't really listening to them. She feigned interest in what they had to say, only because she really wanted company. The trio was soon interrupted by James Potter.

" What do you want? " Scabior asked, looking at James as though he were diseased.

" I just want to talk to Bella, nosy. " he replied.

" Excuse me, boys. " Bella said, walking off with him toward the Slytherin common room.

" What do you want with me, Potter? " she asked.

" Who's to say I want anything from you, Black? " he replied.

"Cut to the fucking chase. " Bella snapped.

James decided to take a gamble. He would just get straight to the point concerning his less than honorable intentions.

" I want to fuck you. " he said, cheerfully.

She snorted with laughter. Potter's boldness always served to amuse her.

" Don't laugh, I'm serious. " he added.

" I know that. You're just very...obnoxiously upfront. " she told him.

James laughed agreed. He was indeed obnoxious. But nobody could say he was dishonest.

" We never got to finish. " he pointed out.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

" Try your luck another day, Potter. " she responded, beginning to walk away.

James reached out and grabbed her arm, not realizing that it was bruised. Bella winced in pain and snatched her it away. He stood there with a puzzled look on his face for a moment, then he glanced down and noticed the bruises.

" Oh jeez. I'm sorry. " James offered, awkwardly.

" It's all right, you didn't know " Bellatrix said, surprisingly aloof.

Right then, James connected the dots. He knew exactly who did it. That fool Snivellus! How dare he put his hands on her in such a manner!

" Snivellus did that to you then! That little prick! I'll knock him on his scrawny ass for hurting a pretty girl like you. " James snapped, raising a clenched first.

Bellatrix gently grabbed his hand, and brought it down to his side.

" Not necessary. " she said, with a smile.

" Waddya mean, not necessary? He deserves it! " he replied, loudly.

" Have you seen that lovely black eye of his? " Bella asked, as she came to stand behind James.

Then she hung her arms over his shoulders. James laughed at the mental picture of Snape with a black eye. Bella could take care of herself it seemed. He would have to remember to tease Snivellus later about getting beat up by a girl.

" I still want to knock him on his ass. " he grumbled.

" What happened to knocking _me _on my ass? " Bellatrix questioned, saucily.

She pushed her body up against his, felt him tense up immediately.

" Plenty of time for that, baby. " James replied.

Bellatrix kissed him on the neck, and the second he turned to face her, she was already on her way down the hall, hips swaying provocatively. She'd left James alone to his less than pure thoughts.

* * *

Snape saw Lily in the hall between classes, and decided to talk to her. It had been a while since they'd really talked besides a 'hi' here and there.

" Lily, wait up. " he called.

" Oh...hi. " Lily replied, fidgeting with a lock of red hair.

" How are you? " they asked in unison.

They both laughed at the fact that they'd asked the same question.

" I'm fine. " Lily mumbled.

" Uh...good. M-me too. " Snape stammered.

They looked at each other, not sure at all how to start a decent was there to talk about really? Besides drama..

" So...are you and Bella still in a, um...fight? " Lily asked, nervously.

She disliked prying, but she was curious.

" Sort of. We decided... well, I decided that it was time for us to take a break. Not see each other for a while. Collect our thoughts. That sort of thing." Snape explained.

" Oh. Well, good for you. She needs to be taken down a peg or two anyway. " Lily declared, bravely.

" You're not kidding. " he agreed.

Lily thought for a moment. This was her chance! It very well might be the only chance she would get. A break meant that Severus was free to see other people, as was Bellatrix. Bella would more than likely another guy to worship her. With any luck, Lily could have Severus if she admitted her feelings. She'd delayed this long enough.

" I'm going to tell you something, Severus. I like you. A whole lot. And I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time, it's just that you were like Bellatrix's property. " Lily blurted out.

Snape was speechless. He was in utter shock. Lily had just confessed the fact that she had feelings for him! Was he dreaming? Was this a joke?

Lily thought that his expression wasn't a good ...she'd just made a fool of herself and possibly ruined a friendship. She regretted saying anything...

" You don't feel the same way. " she stated, sadly.

When she began to walk away with her head hung low, he snapped out his utter shock.

" Wait! " he called after her.

Lily slowly turned around, obviously confused.

" I love you. " Snape blurted.

He immediately regretted his sudden spill of emotion. What was he thinking confessing his love for another girl! Now it was Lily's turn to be in shock. She could hardly believe that Severus had said such a thing. How long had he felt this way?

" I don't understand..." she began.

" Neither do I. " he admitted, with a smile.

Snape slowly approached her, and began to lean in close to her face. Lily closed her eyes and parted her mouth, welcoming a kiss. The second their lips touched, Snape pulled looked almost disgusted. Lily frowned, and her cheeks flushed.

" We can't do this. " he stated.

" There's no rule against kissing when you're taking a break from a crappy relationship. " Lily replied, rather rudely.

" Bella told me if she saw me with another girl she'd kill us both. We really can't do this. " Snape told her.

" Okay...I guess I'll just..go then. " Lily mumbled, slowly walking away.

Snape hurriedly rubbed the lip gloss off his mouth, disposing of the evidence that he'd been just a little bit unfaithful.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was sitting alone in his room. He couldn't get Bella off his mind. He was obsessed and suffering from temporary insanity brought on by intense lust. He just had to have her. Lily wouldn't have to know. Nobody would have to know. Just then, Bellatrix slipped into his room unannounced. James gulped nervously. What was she doing here?

" Uh...hi. " he stammered.

" Hello. " Bella purred, inching close to the edge of his bed.

" I..." he began.

But he silenced himself, as he could no longer speak when she began to unfasten her long, black cloak. It dropped to the floor. She wore nothing underneath. James sat up and braced himself. Much to his delight, Bella pounced onto his lap with full force and surprising eagerness, then he caught her in a longing, heated kiss.

Bellatrix immediately started undoing the buttons of his shirt, then she removed his belt. She pulled her face away from his, to teasingly snap his belt in front of him in a most amusing manner. She loosely wrapped it around his neck, then dipped her head down to kiss her way down his chest. James let out soft groans, and grabbed a handful of Bella's dark curls so he could yank her head back. He knew what she liked. James brought his mouth to her neck, kissing at first, then biting, but not quite hard enough to break the skin. This caused Bella to hiss in pleasure. He then proceeded to suckle at her hard, pink nipples, making her moan and push her fingernails into his muscular arms.

James firmly took hold of Bella, and flipped himself on top, switching their positions. She hooked a lean, sculpted leg around his back, making it easy to pull him closer to her. By now, they were both breathing heavily in anticipation. Bellatrix slid her fingers down his chest, stopping just above the waistband of his pants. He bit his lip, trying to hide how eager he was for her touch. Like the tease she was, Bella made him wait a few seconds, acting as though she may not touch him there. But then her hand cupped his erection, causing him to sigh and lean his head back.

" Bella. " he groaned.

She unfastened the button on his school issued trousers. Before she could gain the upper hand again, James took hold of her wrists and pinned them down as he let himself fall on top of her. But he was careful not to put too much weight on her small frame, as he was quite muscular.

The fact that he was trying so hard to be in control was quite amusing to Bella. She supposed she would allow it. His lips crashed against hers again, and his grip around her wrists was almost painful. James let Bellatrix's wrists go, and her fingernails went in circles on his shoulders as he moved his face down to her chest again. She felt a knot in her stomach as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and closed his teeth around it. He released his hold on her for just a moment, so he could discard his remaining articles of clothing. He pushed her legs apart and settled between them, then grabbed her arms and held them down at either side of her head. Without warning, James roughly entered her, forgetting all about Lily Evans for the first time in months.


	21. A Notch On His Belt

An entire month flew by as if in seconds. Things were different. Severus and Bellatrix were still on a break, but recently they'd begun talking again and were no longer hostile towards each other. Snape still hadn't acted on he and Lily's mutual feelings out of fear, and respect for Bella. He had actually sort of distanced himself from his dear friend, on the grounds that it was just too confusing to be around her. James had been spending a lot of time around Lily, as Bella no longer had any interest in being his friend or anything more. But, he'd gotten what he wanted from her, so James didn't care to hang around with her either. The feeling was mutual.

Bellatrix stood in front of her floor length mirror, with her shirt pulled up, studying her exposed stomach. She was a little over four months along, and starting to show. Not much, but it was enough to worry her. Being hormonal threw began to throw off her self image, and to Bella, her stomach looked huge. In reality, it just looked like she was a little bloated to other people. Still, she was making a big deal of it, and for the first time in her life, she was self conscious. Narcissa was sitting on her bed behind her big sister, and tired to come up with something to say.

" It's really not that noticeable, Bella. " she offered.

" Cissy, I look like a fucking fat pig. Don't tell me otherwise. " Bellatrix argued.

" No you don't. You're ridiculous! " her little sister insisted.

" You might as well start calling me the S.S. Bellatrix. " she snarled.

" Good god, Bella. If you're that worried about it, just wear a sweatshirt or something. A baggy one. " Narcissa suggested.

" I have one of Scabior's, I think. " Bella mumbled, as she began to look for it in her rather messy area of the room.

After some digging around, she finally found it. She slipped it on, and went to look in the mirror again. It was just a simple baggy, black hoodie. But it did the job. Her abdomen didn't protrude like it did with her usual tight shirts. She could hide in it. She decided to hide in clothes fr as long as she could get away with it.

" Perfect. You can't see my stomach at all. " Bellatrix stated, pleased.

" Just wait. You'll get bigger in no time at all. That won't fit a week or two from now. " Narcissa said, with a smirk.

" Was that necessary? " Bella asked, with her arms crossed.

" Yes. I just thought I should tell you it would happen. Be prepared for it. " her baby sister replied.

" What do you know about being knocked up anyhow? " Bellatrix asked.

" You'd be surprised. " Narcissa mumbled.

Bellatrix looked at her incredulously.

" Don't tell me you're pregnant too! I swear, I'll kill that Malfoy kid if he.." Bellatrix started to say, but Narcissa interjected.

" No, Bella! God, no! I'm only twelve. And I've never even thought about doing anything like that! "

Bellatrix laughed. Her little sister was truly clueless. Sex was one of the best parts of a relationship. Though twelve is rather young to start...

" Still think sex is disgusting? " Bella asked.

" Kind of. The whole idea just seems strange. And not to mention unsanitary. " Narcissa admitted.

" You won't think that in a few years. " Bella stated, flatly.

" Besides, mother told me it's very important that a girl save herself for her husband. She says she wants me to have a chance at a good marriage, and decent men only want girls who are virtuous. She told me a woman doesn't even enjoy those things that a man does... " Narcissa explained, quoting Druella almost verbatim.

" Well, mother's wrong, Cissy. I'm far from virtuous and look how many men want me. And a woman can enjoy sex. It's perfectly normal and natural. She tried to feed me the same load of bullshit. " Bellatrix spat.

" Mother's only looking out for us. " Narcissa argued, as she was their mother's favorite for a reason.

" The things she used to try and get me to believe...it's fucked up! She's old fashioned, and her ways of doing things are crazy and outdated. Hell, I didn't even know what a period was because she never told me! I was ten, and I thought I was hemorrhaging! " Bella exclaimed.

" Okay, well...I have to find Alecto. " stated Naricssa,opting to drop the conversation in the best way she knew of.

She practically ran out the door before Bella could object. The older sister just sighed and laid down on the bed. She decided she would take a nap. Lately, she'd been so tired, no matter how much she slept. She could sleep all day and still wake up feeling like a pile of garbage. She supposed that all came with being pregnant, though. The mere thought of having to suffer through five more months of this was a lot to swallow.

* * *

Snape and Lily had been sitting in his room talking, for hours and hours.. They did this often now. Snape was on the floor near a window, smoking a cigarette. Lily was sitting on his bed. She looked over at her friend who seemed to be in deep thought.

" Watcha thinkin about? " Lily asked, innocently.

'Sex' his mind answered.

But, " Nothing. " was what his mouth spit out.

He was, after all, a teenaged boy. It wasn't his fault that was all he could think about was sex, especially since he hadn't had it in a while.

" I can tell you're lying. " Lily chimed, with a smile.

Snape smirked.

" You don't need to know what I'm thinking about. " he said, playfully.

" Come on. " she pouted, crossing her arms.

Snape stood up, and crushed his cigarette out in the ashtray.

" I'll give you a hint. Lie down and close your eyes. " he told her.

Lily did as she was told. Slowly, Snape made his way over to the bed. He gently climbed on top of Lily. He felt her body grow the slightest bit tense, and she inhaled sharply. She clearly hadn't been expecting that.

" Don't peek. " he warned.

" What the heck are you doing, Sev? " she asked, utterly confused.

Snape slowly leaned his face downward toward hers. He stared at her small, pretty mouth that was painted with her trademark frosty pink lip gloss. Lily felt his hot breath on her face, but still she didn't open her eyes. Was he going to kiss her?

Snape pressed his lips to hers. At first, she resisted. But soon enough she began to return the kiss, quite eagerly. It still felt strange. But at the same time, it felt right. After all, it was a familiar experience, although it was still jarring.

Lily wrapped her arms around Snape, as his hands began roaming over her. First he gently caressed her arms, then her sides and down to her hips. His mouth ravaged her neck, nipping at the soft skin, and taking in the scent and taste of her perfume. His hand glided up her leg, and she made a sound that was something like a purr. He took it as approval.

But, he felt her start to squirm when he touched high up on her inner thigh. She grabbed onto his hand and slid it back down a few inches, trying to indicate that she was uncomfortable. Howevere, Severus misunderstood, and thought she was teasing him by playing hard to get. He began kissing her again, while his fingers unfastened the button on her white cotton skirt. Lily pushed on his shoulders, and moved her face away from his.

" No. " she told him, soft but firm.

Snape let out a loud sigh of disappointment. But Lily was the type of girl he respected. He didn't want to break her boundaries.

" Fine. " he replied, getting up off the bed.

" I'm sorry. It's just.. " she began.

" No need to explain. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. " he told her, though he still sounded bummed out about it.

" Well, I've never... you know.. and it made me feel um...I'm just not ready, I guess. " she admitted.

" It's all right. More power to you, then. " he stated.

" I should probably go. " Lily muttered.

Snape nodded his head in agreement, and she quickly slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. But to Lily's horror, she ran into the last person she wanted to see...

" What are you up to, Evans? " Bellatrix asked, rudely.

Lily cleared her throat.

" Uh...nothing! " she replied, not very convincingly.

Bellatrix shot her a dirty look, but evetually walked past her without further problems. She came to stand in front of Snape's door, and knocked loudly.

" Open up, Severus. " she ordered.

The door quickly opened with a creak. Bella slipped inside, and it slammed shut.

Lily wondered what she wanted with Severus. A thought popped into her head. She could go over and put her ear to the door..Then she could hear every word they said. It was too tempting of an idea to resist. She tiptoed over, and quietly rested her ear against the door. Their voices were a little muffled, but she could still hear rather well.

" I'm not dumb. I know you've been messing around with that Evans girl. " Bellatrix stated.

" All I did was kiss her, for your information. And don't act like you're so innocent. " Snape fired back.

" Who's sweatshirt is that? It's certainly not yours. " he added.

" It's Scabior's. I borrowed it last year and never gave it back. What's it to you? " she snarled.

" None of that matters anyway, Bella. Let's just make it work. Forget about all this. I want things to be as they were. No more bullshit. " Snape told her.

" I don't know if that's possible. " she replied.

" Clean slate. We'll start all over. I miss you baby. " he pushed.

" I can't lie. I miss you too... " Bella admitted.

" You don't have to miss me anymore. Take me back. " he pleaded.

Bellatrix sighed.

" I'll think about it. " she said, her arms crossed.

Then, Lily heard some laughter and creaking sounds. The innocent laughter soon turned into sighs and moans. Then screams. She backed away form the door in utter disgust and she stormed off. 'I would have just been another notch on his belt.' she thought. She was glad she didn't give Severus what he wanted. She was above that. She didn't have to stoop to Bellatrix's level.

* * *

When morning rolled around, Bella decided not to go to class. She didn't feel well at all. The morning sickness was back, worse than ever. Which was strange because it hadn't happened in weeks, and she was in her second trimester. She also ached all over, and felt light-headed whenever she stood up. What the hell was happening?

Bellatrix was laid in her bed, and took deep, calming breaths. She felt as though she may vomit. The deep breaths did no good. She stood up, and quickly opened a window, then inhaled the crisp winter air as though she needed it to live. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. Her vision began to blur. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to relieve her pounding headache. The stubborn young woman tried to calm down and regain her composure, but soon fell to the floor unconscious. More than an hour later, Narcissa cam strolling into their room.

Then, she noticed her sister. On the floor, deathly pale and limp as a dead fish. In a panic, she shook Bellatrix quite vigorously.

" Bella? Bella, can you hear me? " she asked, desperately.

She didn't move or make a sound, indicating unresponsiveness. Narcissa put her finger up to Bella's nose, relieved that she was still breathing. Though she didn't know what to do. The frightened second year girl ran out into the hallway.

" Help! Somebody help! It's Bella! I don't know what's wrong with her! " she called.

She scampered down the stairs, stumbling and yelling " Help! Help! "

Thankfully, Macnair was sitting in the common room. He rushed to the aid of the screaming young girl, grabbing the teary-eyed blonde by the shoulders.

" What is it, Narcissa? " he asked, sounding panicked.

Something was very wrong.

" It's Bella! " Narcissa exclaimed.

" Show me where. " Macnair ordered.

Narcissa guided him to their dorm room, as quick as she could.

" Good god, what's the matter with her? " Macnair asked, dropping down on the floor next to Bella.

He put his fingers to her neck, and fortunately felt a steady pulse.

" I don't know! I just found her like this! And she's pregnant! This is so bad... " Narcissa squealed.

" Jesus Christ. " Macnair mumbled.

He scooped Bellatrix up in his arms, for what wouldn't be the first time.

" I'm taking her to the hospital wing. " he stated, before bolting out the door.

Narcissa chased after him.


	22. The Kick Inside

" Miss Black needs her rest. But she will be just fine. " assured the soothing voice of Madame Pomfrey.

Narcissa and Macnair both let out big sighs of relief.

" Would you like me to fetch your other sister from class? " Madame Pomfrey offered.

" Yes, please. And also, could you get Severus Snape? " Narcissa replied.

" Why? " she questioned.

" He's her baby's father. " Narcissa whispered in response.

" Yes, of course. You two keep an eye on her, now. " Madame Pomfrey said, before leaving.

Macnair knelt down next to the bed, and began stroking Bellatrix's suppled, raven hair. Narcissa stood on the other side and took her sister's hand. It was cold as ice.

" I had no idea she was pregnant. " Macnair stated.

" Almost nobody does. Please keep it that way. " Narcissa told him.

" I won't tell. " he agreed.

Moments later, Madame Pomfrey returned with Andromeda and Snape. Andromeda stood in the doorway awkwardly, but Snape rushed right to Bella's side. Lately, the relationship between the two elder Black sisters was very strained. Bella and Andromeda could hardly ever be in a room together without getting in some kind of fight.

Snape took a seat on the bed, and looked down at the painfully beautiful girl he could no longer live without. He brought a hand to her cheek, and let out a small gasp upon realizing how cold it was.

" She needs to get warmer. " he stated.

Macnair took initiative and pulled the curtains apart, letting the sunlight shine over Bella. Snape curled a lock of Bella's hair around his index finger, and he rested a hand on her stomach, as if to comfort his unborn child as well.

"What happened to her? " Snape asked.

" We don't know. Narcissa found her like this. I carried her here. " Macnair replied.

Andromeda awkwardly shuffled over. She looked down at her normally vivacious sister in silence. It was quite scary to see her so weak.

" I'm staying right here until she wakes up. " Snape declared.

" Bella's a lucky girl. I hope she knows that. " Narcissa replied, with a beaming smile.

For she loved anyone who loved her big sister so much.

Several hours passed. Andromeda had left a while ago, making up some excuse about needing to study. Macnair had stayed for support, but eventually fell asleep on a chair. Narcissa paced. Snape was still sitting right by Bella's side, her hand in his. He bent forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then suddenly, he felt the bed move just the slightest bit. Bellatrix stirred.

" She's waking up! " exclaimed Snape.

Narcissa shook Macnair awake. Then both of them came over to stand by the bed, hovering anxiously.

Bellatrix slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Damn, she was in the hospital wing!

" It's about time you woke up, sleeping beauty. " Macnair announced.

" Hi, Macnair. " she said, with a smile.

" Hi. " said Snape, as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

" What the fuck am I doing here? " Bellatrix asked, sitting up suddenly.

" You were passed out in our room! You scared us to death! I don't know what I would've done if Macnair hadn't been there to help. He carried you all the way here. " Narcissa explained.

Bellatrix motioned for Macnair to come closer, and smacked a kiss onto his lips as a thank you. He smirked, then took a few steps back, trying to hide the stupid grin on his face.

" Well, where's mine? " demanded Snape.

Bellatrix grinned smugly before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and kissing him passionately.

" Ugh, get a room. I'm going back to class. " declared Narcissa, who then walked out of the hospital wing rather quickly.

" Missed you. " Bellatrix purred.

She always said that to him after she did something wrong.

" Yeah, yeah. " replied Snape, who went in for another kiss.

" You kids have fun. " stated Macnair, who left the room as well.

Bella then attempted to get out of bed, but Snape pushed on her shoulders and forced her to lie back down.

" Knock it off. I wanna get up. " she told him.

" You're not going anywhere until Madame Pomfrey says so. " Snape declared.

" I feel fine. " Bella insisted, stubborn as ever.

Snape leaned in for another long kiss, and his hand rested on her stomach. Something they would never forget happened right there.

" Did you feel that? " exclaimed Snape.

" He just kicked! " Bellatrix blurted, excitedly.

" Or she. " he corrected.

They both started laughing in unison. Then, Bellatrix felt the baby kick once more. Her child moving around inside her was like nothing she'd ever experienced in her life. For once, being pregnant was a happy time.

" He kicked me again. " she said.

"I felt it too..our baby's so strong. " replied Snape, who's hand was now caressing her stomach.

Soon, Madame Pomfrey returned.

" Look who's finally up. How do you feel? " she asked.

" Great. " Bellatrix replied.

" Why are you two so smiley? " Madame Pomfrey asked.

Their smiling faces were quite strange, as she was used to the couple's smug expressions.

" The baby kicked. " Snape announced proudly.

" That's wonderful. And if you feel all right, Miss Black, you're free to go. " Pomfrey stated.

Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief. She proceeded to hop off the bed, slip her shoes on, and pull Snape along as she walked out the door.

" Are we still in a fight? " he asked, as they walked hand in hand.

" Are you still an asshole? " Bellatrix fired back.

" No, I don't think so. " Snape replied, amused.

" I guess we're all right, then. " she declared.

That was their way of of making up, without pouring any feelings out, or apologizing.

* * *

The pair walked to the Slytherin common room, and up the stairs to Snape's room. He quickly closed and locked the door, while Bellatrix laid back on the bed. Her hair fanned out over the pillows, and she opened her legs invitingly, revealing lacy, black panties. Snape raised an eyebrow at this familiar, enjoyable sight, dropped his cloak to the floor, and crawled on top of her. He took hold of Bella's chin, and pulled her face toward his, catching her pretty red lips in an ardent, fiery kiss.

Bellatrix brought her legs up against Snape's sides, and her long fingernails scraped and his neck. He let out a muffled growl, and started popping open the buttons on her shirt. She then wrapped those glorious legs around him, and he felt the heels of her shoes against his lower back. Then she moved her mouth to his neck, kissing and nipping at the pale skin, while she started to unfasten his shirt as well. Snape groaned in approval, then tossed her blouse aside, looking down at her, eyes burning with intense desire.

He gave her alluring breasts an appreciative glance before leaning forward to lightly place his lips on the cleft between them. He began to kiss and lick the soft skin, as his fingers pinched her hard nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. Bella let out several moans and purrs, and her fingers lightly stroked his now exposed chest, then trailed down the slender line of dark hair the lead to his belt buckle.

Snape placed hungry kisses just above her stomach, and his hand snaked underneath her bra to cup her breast. He flicked his thumb over her erect nipple, as his other hand worked to unzip her tight fitting skirt.

Bella eagerly helped him pull it off, and he tossed it aside. She then brought her palm down to his straining proof of arousal. Snape's wandering fingers slipped into her panties, and let out a soft moan as he teased her.

* * *

Lily sat alone in her room. She was upset. She'd heard about Bellatrix being in the hospital wing, Severus coming in to visit her and all. Then, the day after, Bella turned seventeen, and Lily had to see her walk around all day with all new jewelry, presumably bought by Severus. Two weeks passed and now the pair was inseparable once again, which had Lily was wishing she'd snatched him up when she had the chance. That's when Heidi and Star came bouncing in to disrupt her regretful brooding. They were nauseatingly cheerful as usual.

" Lily, why the long face? " asked Star.

" Yeah, what's with you lately? You're way too pretty to be moping all the time. " added Heidi.

Lily drew a long, sharp breath in, and then out.

" Severus again. " she said, meakly.

Heidi rolled her eyes, as she wasn't Snape's number one fan since he'd told her off at the beginning of the school year. But Star sat down on the bed, and put an arm around Lily to comfort her, though she didn't like Snape much either. Truthfully, she was baffled that someone as insignificant as him could both Lily so much...She was beautiful and popular! What did she need that greasy Snape kid for?

" What did he do? " Star asked.

Lily's beautiful emerald eyes began to tear up.

" I told him how I felt about him... when him and his little slut were on a break. And he said he loved me! Then he tries to hook up with me, and I didn't let him. I didn't give him what he wanted. Suddenly, Bella's in the hospital wing, so he goes right back to her and now they're back together. " she admitted all at once.

" That dick! He must've lied to you just to get you in bed! " Star exclaimed.

Tears rolled down Lily's face.

" Maybe he did lie... or maybe I was too stupid to act on my feelings for him and I blew it. I should've gotten with him when I had the chance. He said he loved me!" she replied, now sobbing.

" You did the right thing, Lily. It wouldn't have meant anything to him, he's a man whore. Besides, do you really want him after he's been with the biggest skank in the school? I don't even understand why he keeps going back to her. She's must've fucked every boy in Slytherin! She's disgusting! " Heidi snarled.

" All true. You should listen to Heidi. " Star agreed.

" I know why he keeps going back to her. It's not just for the sex. " Lily stated.

Heidi crossed her arms in confusion.

" Well, what is it, then? It's not like she's nice or anything. I'm pretty sure the only thing she's good for is spreading her legs. And there's lots of people who agree with me. " Heidi replied, curtly.

" Well... it's b-because... she's pregnant. " Lily revealed.

Star and Heidi exchanged dumb, slack-jawed looks.

" Holy shit! " exclaimed Heidi.

" Severus told me himself. " Lily added.

" You know, come to think of it, I did notice her stomach was sticking out the other day. I just thought she put on a few pounds. " said Star.

" This all makes sense now! I heard some rumors about her puking in the bathroom a while back. And sleeping for entire days. Everyone just thought it was because she was a drunk..." Heidi brought to their attention.

" I've got to tell everyone! " exclaimed Star.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " Lily warned, knowing all to well of Bella's temper.

" Well, why not? " she asked.

" I don't know about you, but I like my limbs and my organs right where they are. I won't take any part in this. You didn't hear it from me. " Lily explained.

Heidi laughed loudly.

" She'll never know it was me that told everyone. " stated Star, grinning.


	23. The Plan

A week later, nearly the entire school knew about Severus and Bellatrix's little... problem. Star, who had a very big mouth, had told some people who also had very big mouths. So naturally almost everybody found out. Bella couldn't walk the halls anymore without someone making a comment or giving her a strange look. She was quite content to punch them in the face, which she did to several people, but sometimes Snape fought her battles when she didn't ask him to.

Bella now had a small bump to prove her pregnancy, making it obvious that the rumors were true. Her formerly flat stomach was now rounded and sticking out a little. Since so many people knew, she decided not to bother hiding her condition anymore. It was no longer a secret.

Snape and Bellatrix were walking to class together, hand in hand as usual. Someone shouted " Whore! " from across the hall. Bellatrix attacked the boy, but Snape held her back.

" You go to class. I'll take care of it. "he said.

He kissed her on the cheek, then bravely stormed off toward the large, seventh year Ravenclaw who had dared to say a bad word about Bella.

" She's no whore. You have one chance to take that back. " Snape growled.

" She is a whore! Always face down with her ass up! Bet you'd know a lot about that, eh? I'm refuse to take back the truth. " the boy replied.

" Shut your fucking mouth! " fired Snape, who got up in his face, severely infringing on his personal space.

" Make me. " he replied, with a smirk.

Snape responded to that by giving him a hard shove that made his back slam against the hard wall. He didn't look too happy. He recovered quickly, and before Snape knew it, he found himself on the ground, his mouth dripping blood and suffering intense pain. But still, he got up and went after the older, much larger boy once more.

Snape lunged foward, right into his stomach, in an attempt to knock him down. But he barely budged. He just laughed, and his fist went for Snape's mouth again. He stumbled, and nearly fell. But he wasn't going to give up. He spit up some blood, tasting the all too familiar metallic tang. The determined fifth year then smacked the boy in the face. But unfortunately he didn't even flinch.

" Your girlfriend is a filthy slut. " he said, as he shoved Severus to the ground.

" Fight! " exclaimed a small Gryffindor girl.

A crowd gathered in what seemed like a matter of seconds. The boy now had his hands closed around Snape's neck, and lifted him off the ground. He flailed his arms, and tried to release himself from his opponent's grip. But it did no good. The crowd roared. The students of Hogwarts always loved a good fight. Somehow it never got old.

Severus finally got an idea as he was running short of air. He couldn't speak, and his vision was starting to go blurry. But he knew he had to do something. n a last ditch effort to defend himself, he dipped his head down, and sunk his teeth into the boy's arm, hard enough to break the skin. He howled in pain and dropped Snape to the floor. He scrambled to his feet, and held his fists up, prepared to fight him off again. But the much stronger boy was able to take him down again. That was when Professer McGonagall came running down the hall. Someone had snitched.

" Get up this instant! " she shouted.

The two teenage boys stood up, then proceeded to glare at each other.

" Severus? Fighting again? " McGonagall asked, desperately.

Snape had nothing to say.

" That's ten points from Slytherin. And ten from Ravenclaw. Severus, I would like you to come with me to see the headmaster. The amount of fighting you've been doing this year is completely unacceptable. " she said, sternly.

" Whatever. " Snape scoffed.

" Now, back to class! All of you! " McGonagall shouted.

The students soon dispersed, as there was nothing left to see anymore.

* * *

" Severus, we do not tolerate fighting at Hogwarts. We especially do no tolerate repeat offenders. If you continue with this behavior, I will have to consider expulsion. Some of the other staff members have considered it already after your incident with Mr. Potter first term. " Dumbledore lectured.

" That nitwit Ravenclaw was asking for it today. " Snape spat, in his defense.

" Well, what did he do? " asked Dumbledore.

" My girlfriend... he was saying things about her. Awful things. " he replied.

" Ah, Miss Black. I've heard quite a bit about her lately. From students, from staff... " the headmaster began.

" What have you heard? " Snape asked, shifting his eyes nervously.

" That's not really important. Let me just offer some advice. Follow your instincts, but violence isn't the answer. You can go back to class now. " Dumbledore told him.

Snape got up and left without saying a word. The old man gave horrid advice. 'Following his instincts' had gotten Bella pregnant in the first place, and he begged to differ concerning bullies. He found that violence was the only way to fend them off.

* * *

Later on in the day, Snape and Bellatrix were sitting in the Great Hall. She was holding an ice pack to his lip.

" You fought him just because he called me a whore? " she asked, incredulously.

" Nobody gets away with insulting you. " Snape declared.

" It's not fair to you to keep getting hurt. You don't have to fight to defend my honor...I have none. Maybe I am a whore. " Bellatrix stated, nonchalantly.

" You're not a whore! Don't believe it for a second! Nobody at this school is any better than you. And I'll fight for you all my life if I have to. " he argued.

" You're very young, my love. " she replied, with a smile.

" We're almost the same age. " he pointed out.

" Severus, would you still marry me one day? " Bellatrix asked.

" I'd marry you tonight if I could. " Snape replied.

" We can't get married now. We're too young. " she stated.

" I don't care. We love each other, and that's what counts. " he insisted.

" Of course we love each other, but... " she murmured.

" What? " he asked.

" But no one would marry us! You're underage! " Bellatrix exclaimed.

" We could get fake I.D.s! I know a guy. We _can _get married. Tonight...tomorrow night...whenever you want. We can go to one of those quickie wedding chapels in Dufftown. " Snape suggested.

Bellatrix's face lit up.

" Let's do it! I want to get married, tomorrow night. " she agreed.

" I'm so glad you want to. It'll be nice to get married before the baby is born...so she'll have a stable family. " he replied.

" You mean so _he'll_ have a stable family. " Bella corrected, jokingly.

This caused the ecstatic, young couple to laugh.

" We'll need witnesses, though. " Snape pointed out.

" Guess we'll have to settle for Narcissa and Lucius. " she stated, simply.

" Let's ask them. They're right over there. " Snape said, pointing.

The pair were standing near the entrance of the Great Hall, holding hands and snogging as usual.

The blonde couple were surprised to be suddenly approached by Snape and Bellatrix.

" What do you guys want? " asked Lucius, sounding suspicious already.

" Look... I'm just going to come right out and say it... " Snape began, but Bellatrix interrupted.

" Not here! " she hissed, sharply.

She took Narcissa and Lucius by the wrists, and lead them down the hall. Snape followed. Soon, they found themselves in a very dark and crowded broom cupboard.

" This is awkward. " Lucius complained.

" I can barely move. " added Narcissa.

" Shhh! " ordered Bellatrix.

" All right look, here's the deal. Me and Bella are getting married. We decided age isn't important. We're having a baby, we love each other and that's what matters. " Snape explained, in a low whisper.

Narcissa gasped, and Lucius snickered. He thought they were joking.

" You can't do that! " Narcissa insisted.

" Yes we can. We're not looking for permission. He's getting a fake I.D. and we're going to a quickie wedding chapel in Dufftown. " Bellatrix argued.

Lucius snorted in what almost sounded like disgust.

" You two are going to elope? You can't be serious. " he scoffed.

" We are. Dead serious. We're not waiting just because people think we're too young. " Snape said, sounding aggravated.

" We weren't too young to make a baby. We weren't too young to fall in love. So we're not too young to be a family. " Bella declared.

" That's so romantic... " said Narcissa, dreamily.

It's going to be tomorrow night. And we'll need witnesses. So.. that's where you two come in. " Snape told them.

" I don't know...I mean, I'm all for following your heart. But I don't think I can do this...I'd be in so much trouble with mother and father. " said Narcissa, hesitantly.

" Please, Cissy? For me. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my witness other than my favorite baby sister. " Bellatrix pleaded.

" Lucius? " Narcissa asked, turning to him.

" For once... let's break some rules. " he said, enthusiastically.

" I know a guy that does the I.D.s. We'd better try and get them now. The sooner the better. He'll be busy tomorrow because it's Friday. We don't want to risk people seeing us waiting in a line. " Snape pointed out.

" Yeah. He's right. " agreed Lucius.

* * *

Soon, the group of four was being lead into the room of requirement by none other than Corey Jason Stone. A surprisingly smart hippie with skills that supported his psychedelic drug habit. Everyone called him Slimy C.J. His services were essential, but overpriced. He did everything from fake I.D.s to exam answers to files on any student. He was good. Very good.

" That's twenty galleons an I.D. friends. " said C.J., making his price clear.

" Fine. I've got the money. " said Bellatrix.

" Who's first? " asked C.J.

" The groom is. " replied Bella.

He stepped behind the window cutout on the board that was made to look like a Ministry of Magic issued identification card that all witches and wizard of legal age had. Bellatrix was the only one in the group who actually possessed one, because she was seventeen.

" Smile, dude. " said C.J, just before snapping his picture.

Next was Narcissa, then Lucius. Everyone was done in a matter of seconds. C.J. was paid, then they all went on their separate ways. But little did they know, James Potter had seen them all leaving the room. He knew they were up to something. They surely didn't use the room of requirement just to hang out. Something was going on, especially since Slimy C.J. was in the mix. He was determined to find out what. James chased C.J. down the hall, and grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

" Hey. I need to talk to you. " James barked.

" You need something, buddy? " he asked, politely.

" Yeah. Tell me what Snivelly, barbie doll, and the Black sister skanks are up to. " James ordered.

" No can do, dude. That's classified information. I protect my clients. " C.J. told him.

" Okay, say I gave you a galleon to tell me. " James suggested.

" Three galleons. " argued C.J.

" Deal. " he said, pulling the coins out of his pocket and handing them to C.J.

" Groovy. Bellatrix and Severus are getting married. Lucius and Narcissa are their witnesses. Everyone but Bella bought fake I.D.s off me, and they're going to that quickie wedding chapel in Dufftown tomorrow night." C.J. revealed.

" All right, thanks man. I'm going to need an I.D. too. " stated James.

" Twenty galleons. " he demanded.

" Twenty? Doesn't that seem a little steep? What kind of hippie are you? " James asked.

C.J. rolled his eyes.

" I'm a business hippie, man! Pay it, or like, get an I.D. from someone else. " he said.

" Fine. Twenty. " James agreed.


	24. Wedding Bells

" Do you still have the ring? " Snape asked the strange man behind the counter.

He was in that same shop at Hogsmede where he'd seen the silver ring with snakes and encrusted emeralds. The man said he'd hold it for him, so he hoped he was good for his promise. It was Bella's ring. As soon as he'd laid eyes on it, he knew it was for her.

" Of course. " said the creepy little man, smiling to reveal yellow, cracked teeth.

Sure enough, the man retrieved it from the back and set it on top of the glass counter. It was still beautiful as ever. Snape had decided to buy this ring with his life savings he'd had tucked away since he was a child. It cost him nearly all of it, but Bella was worth it. Bella was priceless. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make so that she was happy, and he would be glad to do it for the rest of their lives.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was trying on dresses. None of which were really fitting the way she wanted them to.

" I hate being pregnant. " she complained, unable to zip up yet another dress.

All of them were all very form fitting, which was the way she liked to wear them. Gaining just a few pounds, particularly around the middle, made them not fit. Narcissa peered into Bellatrix's closet. Most of what she saw was either overly tight, or unsuitable to be married in.

" Wait! You've got that dress mother gave you when we went home for Christmas...The one she said she used to wear when she was pregnant with Andy. It's really pretty, Bella. I think it'll work. " Narcissa pointed out.

Bellatrix went rooting through the closet, and eventually found it buried in the back. It was white, and it had no zippers, no ties, and no corset top. The thin material flowed nicely and comfortably, right over her protruding stomach. It was held up by small straps, and skimmed over the tops of her feet. A perfect fit.

" It looks good. " her little sister assured her.

* * *

" Lily, I know I've made mistakes, and I'm sorry. But I just want to get past it all. I want things to be as they were. I really care about you. " James told her, in a sudden spill of emotion.

" James, I don't know if I can keep doing this. " Lily replied.

" Don't you miss...us? " he asked.

" Sure I do. But it's just so hard to... " she tried to explain, just to be cut off by James kissing her.

What surprised her even more than the kiss was the fact that she kissed back. Why did she keep falling for his charm?

" James, what are we doing? " Lily asked, shocked.

" Giving in because we both know it just feels right... me and you. " James said, softly.

" It does...it does, but I can't handle any more stress. Any more hurt. " she admitted.

" I'm sorry if I hurt you. I want to make everything up to you. " he told her.

" And how exactly do you plan on doing that? " she asked, hands on her hips.

" If you'll go with me, a romantic date. A wedding to be exact. " James said, looking proud of himself.

Lily cracked a smile. A wedding would be rather nice. She enjoyed weddings.

" Who's getting married? " she asked, curiously.

" Snape and Bellatrix. " James replied, trying not to laugh.

However, Lily didn't find this as funny as James did...

* * *

" I can't believe you didn't tell me! " Lily shouted.

" I was going to... " Snape began, his eyes wide and having difficulty speaking.

He couldn't remember ever seeing Lily so angry in the entire time he'd known her.

" I'm only your best friend! I think I have a right to know if you're getting married! " she insisted.

" Not so loud. People are going to hear you. " Snape said, now panicking.

Tears began to flow from Lily's beautiful eyes.

" And you said you loved me. How could you be marrying someone else if you love me. " she choked out.

Snape closed the door to his room, and he collapsed onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

" Don't you have anything to say? " she asked, with the slightest hint of desperation in her voice.

Snape turned over to lay on his back. Now he was trying to keep tears from rolling down his face.

" I do love you. But I love Bella, too. She's having my baby. And that's that. You have to understand, when I got with her, I had no idea you liked me that way. We were too late, and now life has a different plan for me. I'm going to be a father, Lily. " Snape explained, exasperated.

" You don't have an obligation to marry Bella because you got her pregnant. That's old fashioned and ridiculous! If we love each other, we should be together, and not let anything stand in our way. I'm starting to think you don't love me at all. " Lily spat, angrily.

Snape sat she thought he was lying?

" I love you! But it's not as simple as that. For whatever reason, we weren't meant to be together. Sometimes, even two people who are in love aren't right for each other. This...us...has to end, and it would be nice if we could still be friends. " Snape stated, his head filled with relief, but his heart filled with regret.

Deep down, there was a part of him that wanted to just run away with Lily, and never be heard of again. But he adored Bellatrix. He could never hurt her like that. He could never leave her high and dry to raise their child all on her own. He wanted to be Bellatrix's husband, and forget all about Lily and the pain she'd caused him. But he obviously couldn't live two lives at once. Ultimately, he had to choose...Bellatrix or Lily. He chose Bellatrix.

" I wish I could still be your friend. But I don't think I can.. It's too painful. " Lily replied.

" At least come to the wedding! Show up as a last testament to our friendship, and what we could have had. Then we can go our separate ways. For good if that's what you want. " Snape told her.

" You know what I want. You know how I feel. But if you don't want me the way I want you, I can't be your friend. It would do nothing but make me dwell on the what-ifs. Do you understand? " Lily asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

" I understand. " Snape said, in a barely audible whisper.

They then shared a sudden kiss. A goodbye, symbolizing the end of a friendship, and the beginning of separate lives.

" Goodbye, Sev. " Lily said in a soft, quiet whisper.

" Goodbye, Lil. " Snape replied.

Then she shuffled out of the room, and Snape slowly closed the door behind her.

* * *

" Why do you need a fake I.D.? " asked Heidi,

She had agreed to give the money to Lily, but she demanded an explanation.

" James is taking me to a wedding. I'm getting a fake I.D. so that I can go to the reception and maybe have a drink if I want to. " Lily told her.

" Well, who's getting married? " she asked.

" Severus and Bellatrix. " Lily said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

" No fucking way! " exclaimed Star.

" It's true! Severus told me. " Lily replied.

" I've gotta see this. " said Heidi, with a smirk.

Soon enough, the three girls had their fake I.D.s bought at an unreasonable price from Slimy C.J. the business hippie.

" Merlin, I hope they don't look at them too closely. Mine says I'm four foot eleven and hispanic! " Lily announced.

Heidi and Star laughed loudly.

" Mine says I'm forty six. " added Star.

" Mine says I weigh three hundred and fifty pounds! " exclaimed Heidi.

* * *

" Dude, are sure Bellatrix is getting married? " asked a skeptical Sirius.

He wasn't usually one to believe rumors, and this sounded highly unlikely.

" The whole thing is pretty ludicrous. " added Remus.

" Slimy C.J. told me after I coughed up some money. And I saw everyone coming out of the room of requirement with my own eyes. I asked that C.J. what was up. Snivelly needed a fake I.D. to get married because he's still sixteen. Narcissa and that fairy, Malfoy, needed them too because they're witnesses. " James explained.

" That's just crazy. I don't like Bella, but I don't think she's stupid enough to try and get away with something like that. " Sirius pointed out.

" For all you know, she could be. After all, she was stupid enough to get pregnant by Snape. " James argued.

" Touche. " Sirius said.

" I got an I.D. for myself so I can go to the wedding. " James told them.

" Let me see that. " demanded Remus, snatching it away.

" Looks real enough. " said Peter.

" James, are you retarded? " asked Sirius.

" What are you talking about, asshole? " he replied.

" It says you're fifty seven, you're an organ donor, and your name is McLovin! " exclaimed Remus.

" What the hell kind of a name is that! " added Sirius.

" Why wouldn't you pick a first name too? Nobody has just one name, that's completely idiotic! " Remus announced.

" Well, maybe I'm a singer or something! I thought it was cool! " James exclaimed, in his defense.

" They probably won't question it. It's not like James is the one that's getting married. It'll pass. " Peter told them.

" Well, guys. Who wants to go to a wedding? " asked James.

" Yeah, sure. I'm in. This could be funny. But my I.D.s having a _first _and _last_ name on it. " replied Remus.

" Let me go get Andy, then. She's gonna be so pissed! " said Sirius, enthusiastically.

* * *

The guest list for the supposedly secret elopement grew by the minute. Even though Narcissa and Lucius were the only ones actually invited, everyone seemed to think they could just show up. Including Lily, the Marauders, Andromeda, Heidi, Star, Macnair, Scabior, the Lestrange brothers, and some others. It was soon turning into an actual wedding.

Snape had set everything up at the wedding chapel in Dufftown. It wasn't a nice place, but it was decent. They were on for six-o-clock tomorrow night. Bellatrix had even bought a ring for Snape earlier. It was just a simple, silver band but it would do. Hogsmede didn't exactly sell wedding rings.

Bella was sitting on her bed, with her hand on her stomach. The baby was wide awake and kicking away. It was as though it somehow knew what was going on and was excited too.

" He keeps kicking me. I swear he hasn't held still for a minute today. " Bellatrix said, irritated and amazed all at once.

" How do you know _she's_ not kicking you? " asked Snape.

Bellatrix offered a smug smile. She didn't know for sure, but she liked to think she could feel it. She liked to think that she would have a son because she wanted one.

" I don't know. I just hate the idea of calling our baby an it. " she admitted.

" I think I'd be more insulted being called a boy if I was actually a girl, than being called an it. " Snape argued.

Bellatrix took his hand and placed it on her stomach, hoping he would feel some movement.

" He kicked again! " Snape said, with a grin.

" _It _just kicked. " Bella corrected.

The two of them laughed in unison.

" So what do you want? " Snape asked, once he had calmed down.

" Hm? " Bella muttered.

" Do you want a boy or a girl? " he questioned.

" It doesn't matter. I can't pick. " she replied, flatly.

" Say you could pick, though. " he insisted.

" Then I would want a boy. What about you? " Bellatrix responded.

" I kind of want a girl, but I don't really care as long as our baby is healthy. " he said, with a half-smile.

" We'll find out soon enough. " she assured him.

"You know, we don't even have the names decided yet. " Snape pointed out.

Their time was running short. Bella was about halfway through her pregnancy already, and there was a chance she could deliver the baby early. They'd heard that premature births were quite common among young mothers, which did worry them.

" That's right... we don't. " she agreed.

Both of them looked in deep thought as they once again pondered what they could name their child. There were so many names to choose from, and they didn't seem to agree on many.

" We could start with boy names if you want. " Snape suggested.

" I like Evan. After my cousin. " Bellatrix told him.

Evan Rosier was a relative from her mother's side, whom she referred to as her cousin, but she was actually unsure of their exact connection. Nonetheless, they had grown up rather close. He attended Hogwarts as well, though Bella hadn't seen much of him this year. He had told her he was devoting most of his time to learning curses.

" I want to name him after me. " Snape protested.

" Typical father response. " she said, curtly.

" Well then, how about Severus Evan? " he suggested.

" Evan Severus. " she argued.

Snape rolled his eyes.

" If we can call him Severus Evan, you can pick the girl first name. " he told her.

" Fair enough. " she agreed.

" I like Mayhem. Just throwing that out there. " Snape stated.

Bellatrix crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

" Like I said the last three times you suggested that, there's no way in hell I'm naming our daughter _Mayhem_. She needs a name that you give to a _human_. That sounds like a name for a rabid dog. " she replied.

Snape wasn't thought it was creative and unique.

" How about Kristie? Or Jennifer? " he suggested.

" Too common. There's loads of Kristies and Jennifers. Besides, everyone would call Jennifer 'Jen' or 'Jenny' anyway. And then Kristie would be 'Kris'. " Bellatrix said, flatly.

She liked some shortened names, but not Kris or Jen. She thought those were awful. They were for any old muggle girl.

" I'm out of names, then. " Snape said, sounding annoyed.

" Well, I like Tempest, Adrienne, and Charlene. " Bellatrix stated.

" See now those are nice. It's a lot better than naming her Pain like you said when you first found out you were pregnant. " Snape said, trying not to laugh.

" Well, that's what she'd be causing. " Bellatrix fired back.

" You can't name your baby Pain. " he said, obviously not finding that statement as funny as Bellatrix did.

" I want to name her Tempest, Adrienne, or Charlene. But I like them all, so I don't know which one to pick... " she admitted.

" If you want my opinion, I like Adrienne the best. " Snape chimed in.

" But Charlene and Tempest are so pretty, too. " Bellatrix told him.

" Just give her those as middle names then. She can have as many middle names as you want her to. " he suggested.

" Adrienne Tempest Charlene Snape...? " she said, slowly.

" Adrienne Tempest Charlene Snape. " he repeated.

" I like it. " Bellatrix said, firmly.

" Me too. " Snape agreed.


	25. Till Death Do Us Part?

The next night, everyone who was going to the wedding had agreed to meet in the forbidden forest so they wouldn't be caught taking off on their brooms. The staff usually steered clear of the forest, save for Hagrid.

" We missing anyone? " asked James.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked around.

" Don't think so. But if we are, it's not my problem. They should've been on time. " Sirius stated.

" All right then. Let's get going. " said James, with a smirk.

They all lined up, mounted their brooms, kicked off, and flew out into the sunset. Dufftown wasn't far from Hogwarts, so it wouldn't take long.

A few minutes later, Narcissa and Lucius scampered into the had gotten the same idea as the others.

" Bella and Severus said we should go along without them. Bella's still getting ready. " Narcissa informed him.

" Leave it to Bellatrix to be late for her own wedding.. " scoffed Lucius.

Since Narcissa was only a second year, she wasn't a very experienced flyer. So opted to ride with Lucius on his broom, as he was in his fifth year and thus a decent flyer.

" Hold on tight. " he told her.

Narcissa's tiny arms wrapped around Lucius's body, and she pressed her chest against his back. Then they took off, and noticed the others flying not too far ahead of them.

" What are they doing? " asked Narcissa, pointing.

" I don't know but they're headed the same way we are. " Lucius replied.

" Do you think they know about the wedding? " she hissed.

" Maybe. " he stated, though unsure.

" Bella's not going to be happy about this.. " Narcissa muttered.

The bride to be was giving her hair one last fix. Bella had decided to wear it down, and she'd styled it wavy instead of her leaving it in her natural, tightly wound curls. She examined her manicured fingernails, searching for imperfections with a keen eye. Upon decided they were flaweless, she began to apply her make-up. She used layers and layers of mascara, and red lipstick. She smoothed out her dress, slipped on her silver, strappy heels, and retrieved her bouquet of red roses. She tucked Snape's ring into the bouquet so she wouldn't lose it.

" You ready? " asked Snape.

He was wearing the black dress robes that he'd sported for the dance, looking quite handsome. His hair was smoothed to the side, out of his face. Bellatrix took a deep breath.

" Yeah. " she said, with a smile.

" You look so beautiful. " he gushed, taking her hand.

* * *

The crowd arrived at Dufftown in just a few minutes. They swiftly marched down the sidewalk, as the sun was sank lower and lower.

" There it is. " said James, pointing to a wedding chapel with the name 'Elbertson's' flashing in bright lights.

Everyone just shuffled in past a large, stout man with a five-o-clock shadow, wearing white dress robes.

" I assume you're all here for the Black-Snape wedding, though I wasn't aware there would be so many attending. I'm Mr. Elbertson. " he announced.

" That's right. " James said.

" Ah, well please go right on in." he told them.

" Are any of you the bride and groom? " Elbertson asked, as more people passed by.

" No? How about the witnesses? Are any of you witnesses? " he demanded.

Just then, Lucius and Narcissa bursted in the door.

" The bride and groom? " Elbertson asked them, with a hopeful smile.

" Witnesses. " Lucius corrected.

" Right, okay. Now you are aware that you need to be seventeen to be counted as legal witness. I'm going to have to see some identification from you two. " he said, obviously unsure if they were old enough.

But sure enough, they handed him the I.D.s, and they worked. Of course, if Elbertson had examined them properly, he would've noticed that Lucius's said he was sixty eight, and Narcissa's said she was asian.

" Very well. Go ahead in and stand near the altar. " he told them, as he handed their I.D.s back.

" Sucker. " Lucius said, under his breath.

This made Narcissa want to laugh, but she held it in. Then she and Lucius took their places near the altar.

" Wonder where they are. " said James.

" Hope he got cold feet and decided not marry that slag. " Lily spat, angrily.

Sirius laughed loudly.

" Well said, Lil. " he told her.

Narcissa shot the trio a nasty look. They were sitting in the front row, so she'd heard everything they said.

" What are you lookin' at? " Sirius demanded.

" She's looking at three idiots who should learn to keep their shit talking mouths shut. " Lucius cut in.

" How 'bout it. If you're going to act like that, fucking leave. " agreed Evan Rosier, from the second row.

" Guys, stop fighting! This is a wedding! " exclaimed Andromeda.

Even though she was currently angry with big sister, she still didn't want her big day to be ruined. She'd even talked Ted into not attending because she knew how Bellatrix felt about him.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix and Snape walked painfully slow, tightly gripping each others' hands. When they came to stand in front of the wedding chapel, Snape took a deep breath, and gently tried to pull Bella along. But she stopped dead in her tracks. She wouldn't budge. He turned to look at his bride-to-be in confusion. She stared at the chapel, as though she didn't belong there.

" What's wrong? " he asked.

Bellatrix let go of his hand. Snape noticed a single tear roll down her cheek, leaving a streak of black mascara, greatly contrasting to her pale face.

" I can't do it. " she whispered, as she sunk to the ground and began to cry.

Snape was horrified. He'd never seen her cry before. He immediately knelt down and wrapped an arm around her to comfort her, while he ran his fingers through her hair.

" What's wrong? What is it? " he asked.

His Bella looked up at him, still crying, with the black make-up now smeared all over her cheeks and underneath her eyes, marring her flawless face.

" You don't want to marry me. " Bellatrix choked out, turning her head away from him.

Snape cupped her chin and kissed her.

" Why wouldn't I want to marry the most beautiful girl who ever walked this earth? " he asked. smugly.

That just made her more upset, and he couldn't figure out why.

" Because she's also a fucking slut! " she spat.

" You are not! Don't talk about yourself that way! I love you, Bells. " he said, firmly.

She stood up and started to walk away from him.

" You don't understand! " she exclaimed.

Snape quickly took off after her. As she tried to run off, he took her into his arms and embraced her lovingly, breathing in her intoxicating scent that he so adored. The Slytherin beauty queen was now sobbing uncontrollably onto his shoulder.

" Tell me what's wrong. I'll always love you, no matter what. You can tell me anything. " Snape assured her.

She lifted her head up, and looked straight into his coal black eyes.

" You don't want me because of...who I've been with. " she whispered.

Snape was silent for at least a moment, as his heart sank. Had she been unfaithful? Who had she been with and what was she talking about? He hoped that the conclusion he'd came to was wrong. Sure he knew of the rumors, and he'd suggested infidelity when he was angry with her.

" Potter. I had sex with Potter...when we were on a break. " Bellatrix said, hanging her head low in shame.

Snape backed away to sit on a nearby rock, and he put his hands up to his head as though he were just wracked by a sudden migraine. Bellatrix positioned herself in front of him and dropped to her knees in the snow. She took his hands in hers.

" I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I have no feelings for him, and I can promise you that this will never happen again. I feel awful...you don't deserve this. " she told him.

Snape tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

" We were on a break. I'll get over it... because I have a little secret of my own. " Snape admitted, ashamed.

Their eyes met once more, and Bellatrix blinked back the tears that wanted to keep flowing.

" Tell me. " she said, softly.

" When we were on a break... I was kind of...messing around with Lily. We didn't do anything...but it got close to that. And last night I... I k-kissed her. But I swear it was...to say goodbye. I made it clear that I didn't want to be with her, and she said she couldn't even be my friend anymore. Honestly, I still have feelings for Lily, but it's like I told her. I had to choose you or her. I chose you. If you hate me, I understand. All I can say is that I'm sorry. " Snape admitted.

Now it was Bellatrix who was silent. She took a deep breath, but she didn't explode in anger like he'd expected her to. Her lips made contact with the crown of his head, and then she moved to whisper in his ear.

" I know how much you like her, believe me, people talk. But it's all right. I'm okay just knowing that you picked me over her. "she said.

Snape swore his heart skipped a beat.

" Do you mean that? " he asked.

She shook her head in agreement.

" I'm going to forget her. All I want is you. " he stated.

" I love you. " Bellatrix told him, with a beaming smile.

That was a rare occurrence. Bella typically didn't display her feelings toward those she cared about.

" I love you too. " he replied.

At the exact same moment, the pair looked up at the dark blue sky. The sun had just set, and the stars were beginning to reveal themselves after hiding behind the clouds. Then, they leaned in for a passionate kiss.

" Maybe getting married isn't a good idea right now. " Snape eventually admitted, after a long session of snogging.

" I agree. " Bella responded, though she was slightly disappointed.

" Here. I still want you to have this. Hold onto it for when we have a real wedding. " he insisted, slipping the ring on her finger.

" It's beautiful. " she said, carefully examining it.

" It belonged to Salazar Slytherin. He gave it to one of his lovers. It's like it found its way back to a true Slytherin once again. " Snape explained.

" I have one for you. " she told him, slipping the silver ring on his finger.

" Even though we're not getting married.. we can still have a wedding night. " Bellatrix said, saucily.

Snape cracked a sounded highly appealing.

" I really love you. " he replied.

She gasped as he lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the wedding chapel.

When the pair bursted in the door, there were several gasps and vicious words of gossip.

" Wedding's off, guys. " Snape told them, as Bella nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Hours later, the pair were laying in bed. Naked bodies entangled, sore, and satisfied. Hair messed up. Skin red hot and glistening with sweat. All that could be heard was the sound of their panting. Snape gently positioned himself on top of her once more.

" You're not done with me yet? " Bellatrix asked, sounding both eager and amazed.

" I'm never done with you. " Snape replied, offering a smug grin.

The feeling of his body pressing against hers caused her to inhale sharply. Snape then brought his mouth to her chest and teased her sensitive nipples. That was an advantage of being pregnant. Her pleasure was heightened. The lightest contact blazed like fire, then it cooled to ice. His touch alone was nearly orgasmic. As he continued to suck and nip at her breasts, she let out loud sighs and moans.

Bellatrix took hold of his wrist to guide his hand to the place that was aching for his attention. He began rubbing as she kissed his sore, bruised neck and raked her fingernails up and down his back just like she always did.

He took hold of her thighs, and pushed himself inside her with one skilled motion. Bellatrix cried out in pleasure, and she brought her legs up to rest on his shoulders. He gave thrust after thrust, as he panted and groaned.

Snape brought Bella to a climax in just a few short minutes. She screamed, and he felt her tight, wet heat contract around his hard cock. Her toes curled, and her head dropped down onto the pillows. Soon after, he found his release quite loudly.

He sat up, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Bella sat up as well, leaning the front of her body against his back and wrapping her arms around him. Snape could feel her heart beat, just as he felt every deep breath she took.

At that very same moment, James had just shut the door to his room. Lily was sitting down on the bed, kicking her shoes off. He joined her.


	26. Snape's Worst Memory

The next morning, Lily awoke to the sound of James snoring rather loudly. She decided not to wake him, and rolled out of bed to get cleaned up. The night had gone relatively well. They didn't have sex, but they Lily had very much enjoyed his company. She was starting to develop strong feelings for him. James was nice to her. He treated her like a lady and didn't expect sexual favors of any kind. They were able to have truly deep conversations, snogging a little in between, of course.

Lily was quite embarrassed when someone else entered the room. She was in a compromising situation that would look less than proper to a third party. She blushed when she saw that it was Sirius, with an amused grin on his face.

" Hi, Sirius. " she said, with an awkward wave.

" Well, hi there Lil. " he replied, his dark eyebrows raised.

He went over and started rooting through his things.

" Catch. " Sirius told her.

Lily caught a small box. She looked down, and was not amused to see it that it contained condoms.

" Sirius! " she exclaimed, her face flushed once more.

" I'm not here to judge. Just take 'em. Don't end up like my cousin. " he said.

" But we didn't do anything! " she protested.

" Doesn't matter. Take 'em anyway. Better safe than sorry. " he insisted.

" Okay, fine. " Lily agreed, shoving them in her purse.

* * *

Later on in the day, Snape was outside studying for a big potions test. Meanwhile, Bellatrix was sleeping in the hospital wing. She was quite run down, and the only way she could sleep during classes, without getting in trouble, was to go to there. Nobody fought her about it. She was a very pregnant teenager, and the staff didn't want to be held liable for any potential medical issues.

" Well hey, Snivellus! " called James.

Snape ignored him. Mother had always said if he ignored the bullies, and they would go away. He focused on studying. James wanted a rise out him. If he didn't get one, surely he would grow bored. But much to Snape's annoyance, James and his three idiotic friends approached, despite the fact that he wasn't responding to them. Snape dropped his book and jumped to his feet, drawing his wand from his robes.

" Expelliarmus! " shouted James.

Snape's wand flew from his hand, leaving him defenseless against four bullies.

" Nice one, James. " barked Sirius.

" Don't you have anything better to do, you bunch of losers? " Snape asked, fed up with their constant teasing.

" Don't you have anything better to do? Studying again, geek? Good luck getting a decent score. If your face touches the paper, your answers will get all smeared with your nasty grease! " James spat.

" Get lost, you egotistical psychopath. " Snape ordered.

" Ooh, look at the nerd using big words thinking he's smarter than us. " snarled Sirius.

" Levicorpus! " shouted James.

Snape was lifted off the ground beyond his control, then found himself hanging upside down in the nearby tree. His robe could not defy gravity and was now covering his face. The blood began to rush to his head. All around him, other students chanted " Snivellus greasy! Snivellus greasy! "

" Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's trousers? " James asked.

The crowd encouraged him with approving laughter and cheers.

To Snape's horror, with a single flick of his wand, his pants were around his ankles, revealing his greying underwear. The others were all sick with laughter. Suddenly, Lily pushed through the crowd to get to James. How could he be so cruel? Why did everyone think this was funny?

" James Potter, you put him down this instant! " she ordered.

" Oh come on! It's funny! Look at him! " James exclaimed, pointing to an embarrassed Snape who was desperately wriggling about in an attempt to free himself.

" Leave him alone, you jerk! " she shouted, loud and forecful.

" If you'll go out with me, Evans. Be my girlfriend and I'll never bother old Snivelly again. " James told her.

" Potter, you're nothing more than an arrogant toe rag! I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the giant squid! " Lily snorted.

" Oh, all right. If it means that much to you. " James grumbled.

With a wave of his wand, Snape fell to the ground with a loud thud. His face was red hot and he was nothing short of humiliated. He could've cried right there, but he didn't want to give James the satisfaction. He just got up and silently pulled his pants back on. Lily rushed over to him.

" Oh, Sev! Are you allright? " she cried.

" Get away from me. I didn't ask for any help from a mudblood. " Snape spat, in anger and humiliation.

He wasn't angry with Lily. It was just that Potter had made a complete idiot out of him, and he was rescued by a girl. His lost dignity had clouded his mind. Immediately, he covered his mouth. He hadn't meant what he said.

" Fine. Get yourself some new underwear, then. " said Lily, quietly.

With that, she ran off toward the castle, tears flowing from her pretty eyes. James decided to take off after her.

Snape could've punched himself in the face. Why would he say such an awful thing to his only real friend? He had never called people names like that. Mudblood? Where did that come from and who told him it was all right to say that? He sure as hell didn't mean it. He was just angry and embarrassed. Never once had he thought he was better than Lily just because her parents couldn't do magic like his mother could.

Then it clicked. Snape knew exactly where it came from...none other than the pureblood Slytherin princess. Bella was nothing short of a haughty, elitist pureblood supremacist. He must've heard her say that word a thousand times. Lately, he found himself acting so much like her that it was scary.

Now that he thought about it, Bellatrix basically ran his life. He did anything she asked of him. He hardly recognized himself anymore, calling Lily a horrid name. Sure she had decided to end their friendship, but Snape still cared about her. Now there was likely no chance she would ever want to be his friend again. How could he have been so stupid? How would he make this up to Lily? He didn't want her to hate him...

* * *

That night, Snape and Bellatrix were laying in her bed. She wasn't pleased. It was etched all over her face.

" What's the problem? You've been so...distracted all night. Was I even on your mind? " she demanded.

" I had a rough day. "was all he said back.

" Well what happened? " she asked.

" Like you care. " he replied, getting up off the bed.

Snape began to gather his clothes up off the couldn't deal with this right now, and there was no way Bella would understand.

" Where do you think you're going? " Bellatrix asked, incredulously.

" I have a lot on my mind...It'll be better tomorrow night ,I swear. " Snape replied.

She grabbed hold of his arm and snatched the shirt he'd picked up, then carelessly tossed it across the room.

" You're not getting anything tomorrow after that performance. " Bella stated, flatly.

" Come on, don't be like that. " he protested.

She turned over on her side so she didn't have to look at him. For a moment, Severus admired her naked backside. Sometimes, he was still curious as to how exactly he'd managed to woo such a beautiful girl.

" Bella! Come on, I'll make it up. " he said, desperately.

She still said nothing.

" All right, you win. I'll tell you what's wrong. " Snape said, giving in to her as usual.

Bellatrix was still silent.

" Are you going to listen? " he asked.

She merely shook her head in response.

" It's just that I was thinking...about Lily. " Snape started.

Bellatrix snorted, much like an angry bull.

" I see. You were thinking about Lily while you fucked me? " she replied.

He panicked. That sure came out wrong.

" N-no! No! It's not like that. " he shot back, defensively.

Bellatrix turned over on her other side to face him. He was momentarily distracted by her lovely breasts. They were completely uncovered, her hard pink nipples standing proudly at attention. Snape felt himself beginning to harden already.

" What _is _it like, then? " she demanded.

Snape took a deep breath.

" Something happened today...I don't really want to talk about it. " he replied, trying to avert his gaze from her naked body.

" I'm not taking that for an answer. " she pressed, stubbornly.

" James made a fucking idiot out of me today! " he exclaimed, flopping down on the bed next to her.

Bellatrix gently started to run her fingernails up and down his pale, bare back.

" You can tell me what happened. " she said, her voice uncharacteristically soothing.

" James and his butt buddies were making fun of me for now good reason. Then he disarmed me when I took out my wand. I got levitated and hung upside down in a fucking tree. " he said, with fake enthusiasm.

He flipped to lie on his back. It was frustrating just to talk about. He began to feel the shame, the loss of his modesty, powerlessness.

" I'll will make it all better, baby. " she purred.

Then Bella slithered on top of him, like a mighty cobra ensnaring her prey. Her head dipped downwards, ever so slowly.

" And that's not even the worst part. James then decides that it's a good idea t-to..uh.." he stuttered, as he felt her hot breath on his cock.

" I'll make you forget all about it. " Bellatrix whispered.

She lifted her chin to look him straight in the eye. He felt himself growing harder with every stroke of her wet tongue against her pretty red lips.

" I think you need..._special_ attention. " she cooed, as if she were a queen rewarding a faithful servant.

Bella then began to blow cool air against his erection. Snape bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Her tongue slid past her mouth and slowly swiped over the tip of his cock, tasting the bead of moisture.

" Bella. " he groaned, his eyes squeezing shut and his body tensing up.

She then took him into her mouth, purring as she did so. It sent very pleasant vibrations to his most sensitive areas, which were now engulfed in the weat heat of her willing mouth. Snape could do nothing but lay back and let her know how good it felt. It didn't take long at all for him to spill into her mouth. She drank it all up, some of it dribbling down her chin, which she proceeded clean with her tongue. Bellatrix leaned forward, and he could feel her breasts pressing against his bare chest.

" Feel better? " she whispered, her lips barely an inch from his ear.

" Yes. " he said, satisfied.

Snape fingers ran through Bella's dark curls, and he placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

" Now I believe I owe you. " Snape said, silkily.

" Do you now? " Bellatrix asked, as Snape gently positioned himself on top of her.

" Yes I do. " he murmured, pushing her legs apart.

She let out appreciative several sighs as he trailed kisses up the insides of her thighs. His mouth was hot and hungry. The further up he got, the slower he went. She grew impatient. He always knew how to tease her just right. Snape brought his head between her legs, and he placed a single kiss just above her clit, earning an eager whimper. Snape then began running his tongue over her folds that were already glistening with moisture. Bellatrix squirmed, and her legs started shaking as she let out loud, high pitched moans.

He then slipped his tongue into her hot core, skillfully working it around inside her. Bella's moans turned to screams. Snape moved his mouth up to give her clit a single, small kiss before he started licking and sucking it. When his teeth closed around that little, sensitive spot, she cried out in pleasure, quite loudly. He gave her a few more kisses, then ran his tongue over her opening. Bella came after a few minutes, writhing and closing her legs at the sides of his head as she screamed his name. He drank her down as she panted and whimpered.

Snape brought his face back up to hers. At that moment, Bellatrix loved him more than she loved herself and that was saying something. She wrapped her arms around him possessively, only to have him move them aside and lower his head once more.

First Snape teased her breasts, and kissed his way down her chest and her stomach. He moved her legs apart once again.

" Oh god. " she panted, as he rolled his tongue from her entrance to her clit.


	27. Blow

Late in the night, Bellatrix awoke to the sound of someone crying. It was Snape. He had his back to her, as he sobbed quietly. Bella reached over and wrapped her arm around him, then she lightly kissed his shoulder.

" Why are you crying? " she asked, as she stroked his dark hair.

" Just go back to sleep. Don't worry about me. " Snape mumbled in between sobs.

" Tell me what's wrong. " she whispered in his ear.

Slowly, he turned around to face her. Bellatrix wiped the tears from his pale cheeks, and put both arms around him. He rested his head against shoulder and began to cry again. She felt his tears wet her skin.

" It's just...what happened today. " Snape admitted.

" Talk about it. You'll feel better. " Bellatrix urged.

Snape took a deep breath, and blinked several times. He didn't want to cry anymore.

" Well...when Potter had me hanging from the tree, Lily came to my rescue. It was humiliating! She ran over to see if I was okay, a-and... I did something really stupid. " he told her.

Several thoughts ran through Bellatrix's head. What could he have done? Did she really want to know?

" What did you do? " Bella asked, hesitantly.

" I told her to get away from me, and that I didn't need help from a mudblood. " Snape replied, the regret evident in his voice.

Much to his annoyance, Bellatrix started to snicker. What about this situation could possibly be funny?

" It's not funny! I really hurt her feelings! " he snapped.

Bella was now snorting in hysterical laughter. Apparently it was even more funny that it had hurt Lily's feelings.

" It's really not funny! Stop laughing! " Snape ordered.

" I can't help it! Sounds like you really got her good! " Bellatrix choked out between her fits of giggles.

" Bella, she's my friend. And I called her a horrible name...like I'm better than her or something. I didn't even mean it. It just slipped out. " he explained.

She finally began to quiet down.

" But that's just it. We _are _better than her. Her parents are fucking muggles. They shouldn't even let any filthy mudbloods in this school. All they do is muck our world and create more dirty blooded brats. Salazar Slytherin had the right idea. " Bellatrix replied, as though it should be obvious.

" Bella that's harsh. I want her to forgive me. It was an awful thing to say. " Snape argued.

" No it wasn't. It was the truth. " she fired back.

" All right, I'm done trying to talk to you about this. " he announced.

Bellatrix made an immature noise and rolled her eyes, then she turned her back to him. Snape responded by turning his back to her as well. She clearly didn't care about his friendship with Lily, that was now on the rocks. She didn't care that someone's feelings were hurt either. She was so damned prejudiced. He was beginning to think that all she cared about was herself. They fell asleep angry with each other.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Snape had woken up. He figured there was no use trying to go back to sleep. He was just going to wake up again, and re play the days events in his head. He looked over at Bellatrix. Her back was still facing him and she was sound asleep. As quietly as possible, he snuck out of bed and grabbed his wand from the nearby end table.

" Lumos. " he whispered.

Quickly, he gathered up his clothes and re-dressed. He didn't care how late it was. He had to see Lily. He had to apologize. She had to forgive him. Snape hurried down the corridors, taking care not to be heard. Then he came to stand in front of the painting that gaurded the door to the Gryffindor common room. Since he wasn't a Gryffindor, he obviously didn't know the password and therefore couldn't get in. So, he opted to slump down onto the floor. He'd just have to wait until Lily came out. He'd sit there all night if he had to.

Snape sighed, figuring it would be a long time before Lily came out that door. But he was quite content to wait for her. At least he was alone. He so rarely got the chance to be alone and hear himself think. Evidently, Bellatrix took up most of his time. He was afraid of what his future with her held. He knew he wasn't ready to be a father. Severus never been responsible for anyone but himself for his entire life. He didn't have any younger siblings. He knew nothing about children. Truthfully, he didn't even like children. He thought they were dirty and annoying.

The worries of his inadequacy made Snape think of his own father. He sure as hell didn't want to turn out like him. How was his mother dealing with him all by herself? He was scared for her.

A while after Christmas break, Snape had written a letter to home, just as they'd planned, concerning Bella's pregnancy. He didn't have the guts to tell his father face to face, and his dear mother had been aware of that. He knew Tobias wouldn't be happy about that news, and he only had his wife to take it out on because Snape wasn't there.

But, his train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the door to the Gryffindor common room swung open. Snape stood up and found himself facing Lily, clad in a white, silk robe. She just gave him a stern look and didn't say a word. Clearly, she was not pleased to see him.

" Hi, Lily. " Snape said, nervously.

She was silent. He slowly stood up.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said today. " he told her.

" Then why did you say it? " Lily demanded, crossing her arms.

" I don't know! I'm so stupid. I never wanted to call you such a horrible thing. It just sort of s-sl.. " he tried to explain, only to be cut off by Lily.

" Slipped out? Something like that doesn't just _slip out_. I see who you and your _girlfriend_ hang around with...Malfoy, Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Macnair, Mulciber. You and your little gang are nothing but a bunch of future Death Eaters. " Lily spat.

" No! I'm not like them! Please forgive me. I didn't mean it. I don't want to lose you, Lily. " he begged.

" No, Severus. Not this time. Have a nice life. I don't ever want to see you again. " she replied.

Then she left him, standing in front of the door as she headed down the dark staircase.

* * *

Over a month passed. In that time, Lily had made it a point to completely avoid and ignore Severus. He had eventually stopped trying to reconcile with her upon realizing that his efforts were futile. Gradually, Severus had actually begun to get over Lily Evans. Seeing her happy with Potter made it easier to just forget her. Of course, he'd never completely forget her. But he could shut her out, and pretend she didn't exist. That way was less painful.

After that night when Snape had first tried to apologize, Lily ran right to James. They'd been an official couple ever since, but that didn't really bother Snape anymore. He'd found something better. Sure Bellatrix had her ups and downs, but she was the only person in the world who truly loved him. Besides his mother.

Snape was sitting in the Great Hall during breakfast, reading an advanced potions book. Slughorn had been giving them progessively more difficult work, but Snape had always excelled in potions. He found the subject rather enjoyable and quite fascinating.

Bellatrix had just woken up from her afternoon nap. She took a seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her. Now she was just two weeks away from her third trimester, with the bump to prove it. It wasn't too big, but it was round and clearly noticeable. She'd taken to wearing loose fitting tops because her other things wouldn't go over her stomach. Still, Severus though she looked beautiful as ever.

When he smelled the cigarette smoke on her, his face grew ashen. He'd told her about that more than once, after letting it slide the few times he'd caught her in the act. He wasn't going to let her keep getting away with it. Surely, it wasn't good for the baby or for Bella.

" I can smell that. You know you're not supposed to smoke anymore. " Snape stated, firmly.

Bellatrix sighed.

" I had one when I woke up, okay. It was my first cigarette this week. Give me a break. " she replied, crossing her arms and offering that pouty look of hers.

" I don't like it. It's not good for the baby. " he told her.

" Who's done more research on the subject than the good people of the tobacco companies? They say it's harmless. Why would they lie? If you're dead, you can't smoke. " she argued.

" Obviously the companies lie to make money. " he shot back.

" I don't see you quitting. " she pointed out.

" Apparently I'm not going to win this argument. " Snape said.

" Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing. " Bella insisted.

" I hope you're right. " he replied.

Much to Snape's annoyance, Lily and James sat down at the Gryffindor table. He whispered something in her ear, and she was giggling like a little school girl who had her first crush. He responded to this by taking hold of Bellatrix's chin, and pulling her close to practically devour her mouth. He hoped the happy couple was looking at him.

He opened his eyes and with his peripheral vision, saw them staring. Lily with a scowl on her face. She proceeded to get up and leave, dragging James along by the wrist.

* * *

" James, why do they have to do that? " Lily asked, coming to stand against the wall in a corridor.

" I dunno. " he replied, nonchalantly.

This didn't really bother him. He had Lily, so he no longer cared what Snivellus and his slag of a girlfriend were doing.

" I hate her, I swear. You know, I used to love Severus. " she admitted.

" I kind of figured that...But look, if he likes sluts, you obviously weren't his type and that's his loss. I don't see what's so special about that Bellatrix anyway. " said James.

" You don't think she's pretty? " Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

James felt pangs of nervousness build up in his stomach.

" Maybe she would be if she lost that permanent sneer. I don't like those kind of girls. " he said, lying right through his teeth.

There was no way he was telling Lily anything about his little fling with Bellatrix. That would just have to be something he took to his grave... unless _she_ told Lily.

" Good, I'm glad. She'll get fat anyway. " Lily said, now smiling.

" Yeah, probably. " agreed James, quite thankful that the mood was lightened.

* * *

It was early evening and Bellatrix was headed back to her room. She'd told Snape she was going to lie down in the hospital wing again. She lied. She slumped down onto her bed, and took a small mirror out from underneath it. She looked into it, and liked what she saw for a change. She'd been very critical of her appearance lately.

She looked around the room to be sure she was alone. She produced a small bag out of her shirt. At the bottom was loose, white powder with some chunks mixed in. Bellatrix poured it onto the mirror. First, she used her wand to crush the big pieces. Then she used a tiny razor blade to chop it down to a fine powder.

This would only be the first time in over a year that Bella had resorted to cocaine. She'd first started with Macnair in her third year. They'd been introduced to it by an older friend. For two years, they did line after line together. Lately she'd been feeling down and was very stressed, so she figured it would do her some good. She was able to score off Evan, who now used. Just one more time, she promised herself.

With her blade, she fashioned four long lines. She snorting the first line quickly with a hollowed out pen, and tilted her head up to look at the ceiling. The inside of her nose started to burn a little, making her eyes water. Bella made quick work of the remaining lines. She felt her head spin. The slight burn had surpassed due to the comfortable numbing of her nasal passages. Though the drip sat in the back of her throat. Personally, she always hated swallowing it, but she did anyway.

Soon enough, Bella began to feel the drug's pleasant effects. Her vitality and her mood climbed higher and higher with surprising speed. With the extra energy, she grew restless sitting still. But upon hearing footsteps, she was still. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Bellatrix eagerly jumped up to answer it. She swung the door open to see Snape, who then let himself in.

" Hi, baby. " Bellatrix purred, straddling his lap when he sat down on her bed.

He just smirked in response and kissed her. Why was she so unusually happy to see him?

" When did you come back from the hospital wing? " he asked.

Bellatrix smiled widely, and batted her eyelashes.

" I never went. " she admitted, giggling.

" Well, why not? "

" Nothing. Just changed my mind is all. " she replied, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Snape noticed it right away. Something was different about her. Something was off. He took a close look at her face. Her eyes looked rather strange...her pupils were dilated in an unnatural way. Then he noticed some white powder that was caked underneath her nose.

Snape scooped it up with his fingernail.

" What's this? " he demanded.

" Oh, it's nothing. " she insisted, taking his finger into her mouth and cleaning it off.

" No, it's something. Tell me. " he ordered.

" Leave me alone. I'm in _such _a good mood. " Bellatrix declared, as she got up.

Bella began rooting through her things, and found a pack of cigarettes. She took one out, dropped the pack to the floor, and lit her smoke with a non-verbal spell. She then proceeded to dance, which Snape found quite odd.

" Bella, what have I told you about smoking? " Snape asked, sharply.

Bellatrix took a long drag, then blew the smoke in his direction. Snape grumbled to himself, getting up and making his way over to her. He snatched the cigarette from her, tossing it to the floor. Then he took hold of her wrists.

" What's going on? Tell me right now! " he ordered.

Bellatrix's smile fell. To Snape's horror, she started crying. Not just crying. Bawling. Blood poured from her nose, leaking out like water from a faucet. There was something seriously wrong.


	28. Blurred Lines

**Author's note: Fair warning, there are some shades of Blackcest in this chapter. It's nothing too risque, but I know it's a squick for some people. If you really don't want to read it, when you come to the first line, skip what's after it. Then there will be another line. What's after that one is free of any Blackcest. **

Bellatrix was laying in bed, her back toward Severus. He ran his fingers through doll-like, dark curls.

" Why did you do it Bella? " he asked.

" Because I'm fucking stupid...I'm sorry, okay. " she replied, trying to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

" Sorry that you endangered the life of our child or sorry I caught you? " Snape questioned, demanding some clarification.

Bellatrix sighed as she blinked back tears. She really didn't want to cry.

" Both. I said I was sorry. Drop it. " she hissed.

The thought of yelling at Bella went through Snape's over stressed mind. She deserved it for sure. He also pondered leaving the room, perhaps letting her stew in her own juices for a few days. But he did neither.

Snape responded to that by grabbing Bellatrix's shoulder, pushing her down on her back, and straddling her. Then he grabbed her shirt and pulled her into a heated, hungry kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as they devoured each others mouths. Bellatrix could barely breath. She dropped her head down on the pillow as she brought her leg up to Snape's side. He began nipping at the pale skin of her neck, as his hand went downwards.

" Get off me. I'm tired. " she panted, unconvincingly.

" Nope. " he replied, with a smug smile.

Bellatrix snarled and tried to push him off.

" I mean it. " she snarled, trying not to make a sound as he kissed the curve of her breasts.

Snape ignored her, knowing fully well that she wanted him. He could feel her shaking and hear her breaths grow ragged. Bellatrix soon quit her pathetic attempt at teasing him. She layed back, her chest rapidly rising and falling as he tugged at her top, exposing her bare chest. He placed a gentle kiss on each of her hard nipples. She began moaning loudly when he sucked and bit them, and then glided his hand up her leg.

She unbuttoned his shirt, then ran her fingernails up and down his chest, leaving pink-ish red, raised marks. Snape hissed when the pain hit him and at that same moment, Bellatrix bit his neck. Hard. It would leave a mark for sure.

Soon enough, they both found themselves completely naked. Bellatrix was panting with need. She ached for him, and she was impatient. Snape shuddered in anticipation. He wanted her just as badly.

" Mmmm. " was all she could get out as he pushed her legs apart, and his fingers danced along the insides of her thighs.

Snape was careful not to lean against her stomach too hard as he drew closer to her entrance, the heat radiating from it deliciously. With a gentle hold on her hips, he pushed into her. Bella made no attempts to hide her pleasure, letting out a loud moan and pulling Snape closer to her. He pinned her wrists down on the bed, as he roughly took her, forcing many screams from her mouth. Her legs wrapped around him, and she threw her head back in ecstasy.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly, for it was nearing the end of the school year. Summer term had just begun, and final exams were soon to follow. Bellatrix walked the halls in the sweltering heat, eight months pregnant and miserable. She was often sick, sore, moody, and had the round baby bump she'd so dreaded. In addition, the summer heat was nearly unbearable for her.

She was making her way to the room of requirement to meet Sirius. He'd insisted on talking to her, claiming that it was very important. What she didn't understand was what could be so important that they had to talk in the room of requirement. It must've been a private matter. Bellatrix came to the spot where the door would appear, and focused. Sure enough, it came into view.

The room looked different since she'd last been in it. She assumed Sirius was already here and it was fashioned to fit his needs. She looked down at the floor, which was covered with a plush, white carpet. Candles were the only light source, and in the middle of the room was a king-sized bed dressed in red satin. Leading to it were rose petals, also red. At the foot of the bed was a golden tray with various fruits and cheeses.

Sirius stepped out from the shadows.

" Cousin. " he said, silkily.

Bellatrix surveyed the room. It was rather odd. Why would Sirius need this? It looked as though he was trying to...seduce someone. Bellatrix put a hand on her stomach, and cautiously approached him.

" How's the new Black? " Sirius asked, boldly reaching out to touch her stomach.

Bellatrix hissed and snatched his hand away.

" This baby is only half of a Black. And you'd better not try that again if want to keep both of your hands. " she sneered.

" So hostile, cuz. Relax. Lie down on the bed. " he insisted.

Bellatrix considered this. She supposed it would be favorable to lie down, as she wasn't feeling her best. Making her way over to the bed, she climbed onto it and laid on her back. Sirius plopped down on the bed next to her, but he sat. Then he did something strange. He started running his fingers through her hair. She nearly gasped, but caught herself. Sirius then placed a warm kiss on her cheek. His touch was very loving. Like nothing she'd felt from him before. Her stomach began to churn.

Her dark, sparkling eyes fell on Sirius. He was beautiful. She'd never really paid much attention to the way he looked before. Upon studying him, there wasn't a single feature of his that she didn't recognize, for she had all the same ones. His dark hair, pale skin, and a strong jaw. They looked so alike. This situation was beginning to give her the creeps. It was far too intimate.

" I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I love you. " Sirius purred.

Then he kissed her lips. It wasn't a chaste kiss, like the ones you were supposed to give your cousins. Cousin! He was her cousin...and she was allowing this his hungry mouth to explore hers. She didn't resist. Her body wouldn't allow it. She even began to return the kiss.

Sirius switched his position so he could hover over her. He placed one hand on the small of her back, and other behind her head. Bellatrix knew what he had on his mind. She knew it was wrong. But still, she made no move to stop him.

" So beautiful. " he whispered in her ear, before nipping at her earlobe.

Bellatrix shuddered. Half of her was completely skeeved. After all, here was her cousin trying to... But the other, irrational, half of her was very aroused. Sirius was perhaps the most handsome boy she'd ever laid eyes on. His scandalous touch was like fire. It awoke something within her. He put a hand to her stomach again, but she allowed it.

" Your baby could be a Black. A _pure _Black. " Sirius suggested.

" What do you mean? " Bellatrix hissed.

" Bella. I am the eldest male Black of my generation. It's my duty to protect the family and our reputation. " he explained.

" You don't care about any of that. You never did. " she sneered, in response.

" Normally I wouldn't, but things are different when they concern you. I pretend I hate you. And I know I've been downright nasty. But I really care about, Bella. I love you. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. I've always tried to hide my feelings for you with the way I treat you. But I can't do it anymore. You need me now. " he told her.

Bellatrix's mouth almost dropped in shock.

" Sirius I.. " she began, but he cut her off with another kiss.

" Don't you see? The baby _can_ be a Black. I'll marry you. We'll say it's mine...and you pinned it on the half blood because you were ashamed to bear you cousin's child. " Sirius sputtered, finally revealing his goal out in the open.

Bellatrix stood up.

" That's just it, you're my fucking _cousin_! And this isn't you baby! You're disgusting! " she shouted.

Sirius stood up as well.

" Purebloods marry their cousins all the time. It's not really all that weird. My parents are second cousins. And I'd be willing to bet you're here because of inbreeding too...somewhere along the line. " he argued.

" Did it ever occur to you that I love Severus? Hm? " she spat.

Sirius's face fell.

" Actually...no. " he admitted.

Bellatrix then proceeded to attempt to leave the room, but Sirius took hold of her. She turned around and shot him a nasty glare.

" The least you could do is let me.. " he began, but Bellatrix pushed a finger to his lips.

" I don't think so. " she said, sharply.

Then she hurried out of the room, away from Sirius and his crazy notions.

" Well fine, you selfish bitch! Be an embarrassment! " Sirius called after her.

He sometimes aid things he didn't mean when he was angry. But how could she refuse him...He thought he had the perfect plan...The perfect wife. So alike they were, though neither had admitted it before.

Truthfully, as soon as Sirius was old enough to like girls, he'd wanted Bella. He didn't care that she was his cousin. That had never mattered to him. Bellatrix was always the one girl he could never have...

* * *

Snape was outside by the lake, waiting for Bellatrix. He wondered what Sirius wanted with her. The two didn't exactly see eye to eye. Then, he caught sight of Lily. Her red hair was radiant in the sun, as it blew in light breeze. Her skin glowed, as though it were being kissed by the sun.

Lily was coming right toward Severus. She went right past him, didn't stop or talk to him. She just glanced over, as did Snape. Emerald eyes met eyes dark as night. Snape almost wanted to say something to her. He stopped himself when he saw her approach James, who then took her in his arms and kissed her. Snape had to get up and leave. It was much easier to ignore Lily than to watch her, and let her affect him. However, he didn't get very far before someone surprised him.

" Boo. " purred a husky voice from behind him.

" Boo back. " he teased, as he turned around to face Bella.

They kissed passionately, and Snape forgot all about Lily once again. It was easy. Bellatrix could take his mind off anything. He hoped, eventually, to get to the point where he forget Lily's name...forget why he'd ever loved her in the first place.

" What did that douche Sirius want? " Snape asked her.

" Me. " she replied.

" Right, he wanted to talk to you, and.." Snape started, only to be cut off by Bellatrix.

" No. He wanted _me_. " she clarified.

She received a disgusted look from Snape. Sirius _wanted _her?

" He's totally hot for me. He fed me some bullshit that we could get married and say the baby is his. And that I pinned it on you because I was ashamed to have my cousin's child. He's sick. " Bellatrix exclaimed.

" Is that for real? " he asked.

" Do I lie? " she asked, defensively.

" Sometimes. " Snape admitted.

There was a few seconds of silence, then the pair erupted with laughter.

" Lily, you're so beautiful. " they heard James say.

James and Lily were in close enough proximity that Bellatrix and Snape could hear them. Bella rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise, which Snape found to be funny. He had nearly done the same thing.

" I was about to do the same thing. They're so perfect it makes me sick. " Snape stated.

Suddenly, Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree...she had an idea.


	29. Skeletons

**Author's note: I apologize for this chapter being short, but I hardly ever have the chance to get on here. This story will be wrapped up in a few more chapters. You've all waited long enough for an ending. Thanks for sticking with it! Enjoy!**

" I bet there'd be some trouble in paradise if Lily knew about me and her precious Potter. " Bellatrix stated, with a smug smile.

Snape snickered in response.

" Oh jeez, Bella. You're too much. " he told her.

" What? You don't like him anyway. And you and Evans aren't on speaking terms. " she replied.

Snape thought on this.

" You know, you're right. He's a real ass. And I told Lily I was sorry like one hundred times. Maybe they deserve a little payback. " he agreed.

Then Bellatrix smiled like she'd just won a fight.

" Great. I'll handle it, babe. " she told him.

Snape smirked.

" Love ya. Bye. " she said, in a sugary sweet voice, before walking away and blowing a kiss.

Bellatrix waited in front of the Gryffindor common room. Lily, Potter, or one of their friends had to come there eventually. A few minutes went by. To her dismay, the only one that showed up was Wormtail.

" Hey, Wormtail. Come here. " she ordered.

He did, as if in some kind of trance.

" You think you can do me a favor? " Bellatrix asked.

" Sure thing. What do you need? " Wormtail asked, eagerly.

Girls hardly ever said a word to him, so he was more than happy to run around doing favors for even just minimal attention.

" When you see Lily, tell her to meet me by Hagrid's at sun down because I need to talk to her. And tell her to come alone. " Bellatrix told him. Wormtail nodded his head in agreement.

" Yep. Yep. You can count on me. " he assured her.

" Okay, great. Now get lost. " she snapped.

" On it! " chirped Wormtail, before scampering off down the stairs.

* * *

It was nearing sun down, and Lily had just got out of her last class of the day. What could Bellatrix possibly want to talk to her about? They didn't exactly see eye to eye, and they were far from friends. Bellatrix had done some pretty despicable things to her in the past few months. Lily was on guard. She wasn't about to get another broken nose.

Sure enough, Bellatrix was standing a few yards away from Hagrid's, right near the edge of the forbidden forest. And she didn't have her trademark evil smirk like she normally did when she was up to something. Lily was unsure what to make of it. She slowly approached her. She decided she would just be nice. Maybe Bellatrix didn't want trouble. And Lily certainly didn't want any more. She was happy with James now. She was done with drama.

" Uh.. hi, Bellatrix. " Lily greeted her, sounding a bit unsure.

" I take it Wormtail got the message to you. " Bellatrix replied.

" Uh huh. So, what's up? How's the baby? " she asked, trying to make some friendly conversation.

" He's fine. Just kicking alot. He's going to be a handful. " Bellatrix stated, as she put a hand to her stomach.

" Or she. " Lily corrected, with a smile.

Bellatrix did not smile back. Did she really want a boy that badly or was it that she had something serious to say? Lily wasn't sure.

" So... I have something to tell you. You aren't going to like it, but I feel like you have a right to know. " Bellatrix began.

" Okay, what is it? " Lily asked, genuinely unsure what she was going to say.

" Well, when you and Potter first started seeing each other.. and me and Snape sort of broke up... " Bellatrix began, trying to choose her words carefully.

Afterall, Lily had to believe it or this little plan wouldn't work.

" What? What happened? " Lily asked, in a slight panic.

" Me and Potter had sex. " she admitted.

Lily's face fell. She felt a lump rising up in her throat. Was she for real? Or was she lying? Lily couldn't tell. Should she talk to James? But Bellatrix could be lying...

" Just thought you had a right to know " chimed Bellatrix, before leaving Lily standing there in deep thought.

The red-haired beauty sank to the grass. And she began to cry. James said he never touched Bellatrix. Did he tell her a bold faced lie?

As if on cue, James came waltzing over with a big smile.

" Hey! Heard you were out here! " he called, waving.

Lily turned her head away when he sat down in the grass next to her.

" What's wrong? What happened? " James asked, putting his arm around her.

Lily pulled away from him.

" Bellatrix brought me here to tell me something. " she began, tears still streaming down her face.

" What did she say? " asked James, moving close to her.

He felt a tinge of guilt. He hoped Bella didn't tell her...

" Don't act like you don't know! " Lily accused, trying to get him to admit to wrongdoing.

" I don't. " James spat, trying to sound like he had no clue.

" You have five seconds to fess up! " she replied, crossing her arms.

Shit. She knew. Should he just tell the truth? Or should he play dumb?

" What did she tell you? " James asked.

" She told me about you guys sleeping together! I know! Don't play dumb with me! " Lily yelled, making a move to walk away.

But James took hold of her wrist.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not like that! " he argued.

Lily cut her eyes at him, and gave a look that said ' start talking '.

" Bellatrix invited me to a party in the Slytherin common room. I got really drunk, and I could barely walk. She helped me up the stairs and told me I could lay down in her bed. " James began to explain, just making it up as he went and hoping she would believe him.

" And then you had sex. " Lily accused, dryly.

" Wait, let me finish! She gets on the bed and starts pulling my pants off. I was too drunk to even move anymore, and my vision was blurry. Then she starts going down on me. I told her to get off, but she kept going. I was nearly passed out. Hell, she practically raped me! " James exclaimed, telling yet another bold faced lie.

Lily thought for a moment. She supposed that story did make a lot of sense. It was believable. And Bellatrix had been known to twist the truth.

" That's what really happened? That's the real story? " Lily asked.

James nodded his head.

" You swear? " she inquired.

" If you don't believe me, I'll walk away right now and never bother you again. " James declared.

Lily looked over at him and smiled. Then she leaned to the side to rest her head on his shoulder.

" I believe you. I'm sorry, James. " she said.

" It's okay. I can see why you were mad. Black really knows how to make anyone believe whatever she says. " James replied, trying to sound as calm as possible.

He wasn't about to be caught in another lie. And he sure had a few things to say to Bellatrix. She wasn't getting away with this. She'd almost ruined everything between him and Lily.

* * *

Bellatrix was walking to class when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Hard. She was about to hit whoever it was, but she turned around to see it was just Potter. And he looked livid.

" What's your problem? " he spat, angrily.

" What the fuck are you talking about? " Bellatrix sneered.

" You told her! You told her! What I have with Lily is none of your business! " James yelled.

" So she talked to you, huh? " Bellatrix asked, with a wicked grin.

" This isn't funny! You need to keep my name out of your mouth! And don't ever talk to Lily again, you disgusting whore! " he exclaimed, now clenching his fists.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. She responded to that by spitting. Right in James's face.

" You can keep that. No charge. " she said, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

James raised his clenched fist. He wanted to hit her so badly.

" Go ahead and hit me. I dare you. " Bellatrix offered, moving her face closer to him.

" I have half a mind to, you deserve it! " he fired back, his fist still clenched and close to her face.

Bellatrix glared. She was not afraid.

" Try it. " she ordered, giving him a shove.

Then James backed away and lowered his fist. He was above this. But she came after him again, giving him another hard shove. James backed up more. And this time she punched him, just below the eye. The pain hit instantly and much more severe than he'd expected. He nearly fell down.

" Listen, Black. I've done a lot of creepy things in my life. But I'm not going to lower myself into having a fist fight with a pregnant chick! " James declared, rubbing the spot where he'd been punched.

" You don't want to fight, tough guy? " Bellatrix asked, crossing her arms.

" No! " James exclaimed, being sure she'd get the message.

That was when Bellatrix hit herself in the face. Several times, making sure it would leave red spots. And laid down on the floor, feigning distress. What the fuck was she doing?

That was when they caught sight of Professor Dumbledore, coming down the stairs. Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Stop it! You're hurting me! " she screeched, as she turned on the fake tears.

Dumbledore came running over, with a horrified look on his face. What in the name of hell was James Potter doing?

" That's enough! Back away from her right now! " he bellowed, drawing out his wand.

James stepped back. He was wide eyed and looked genuinely afraid. This looked bad, he knew.

" What the hell happened! " Dumbledore demanded.

" He attacked me! " Bellatrix accused, stumbling to her feet and pretending to be hurt.

" I didn't touch her! " James argued, angrily.

Bellatrix stood up slowly, her fake sobs quite convincing.

" Sure Potter. I just hit myself, laid down on the floor, and screamed. " she spat.

Dumbledore glared at James. He knew he was a bit of a discipline problem, but he'd never done anything like this before. This wasn't like him. What had Black done to make him so angry? Regardless, attacking a pregnant girl was low. Very low.

" Sir, please believe me! She's crazy, I tell ya! " James insisted.

Dumbledore sighed. He would have to get to the bottom of this...

" I will walk you to the hospital wing, Miss Black. Let's make sure you're alright. " he said, patting her shoulder.

" Thank you, sir. " Bellatrix said, meekly.

" As for you, Mister Potter. I expect you in my office when I return. " Dumbledore said, sternly.


	30. Solace And Promises

" Mr. Potter...I'm very disappointed. I don't know what's gotten into you lately. " the headmaster said.

" It won't happen again, sir. " James said, hanging his head low.

" See to it that it doesn't. In the mean time, you will serve one week's detention. And ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. " Dumbledore stated.

He suspected fowl play. But he had no proof. So Potter had to be punished. The other professors wouldn't hear of him getting away with this, even if Miss Black was a discipline case. He'd already let James get away with a lot of things that he shouldn't have, because he happened to like him, despite his affinity for breaking the rules.

" Okay, sir. I'm sorry. " he mumbled.

" I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Mr. Potter. But very well, you may go. " the headmaster told him.

Just as James was leaving, Professor McGonagall came storming in. Dumbledore rose form his seat.

" Albus, I've just received a police report! " she exclaimed, waving the piece of paper in front of him.

It was already opened. Minerva had read it. She couldn't help herself. She handed it over to the headmaster, who quickly scanned over it. She watched his face fall as he read the report.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore frantically searched the halls to find Severus Snape.

" Severus! " he called down the corridor.

Snape and Bella turned around. Dumbledore quickly approached them.

" You two need to come with me. " he said, putting a hand on Snape's shoulder.

" Are we in trouble? " Bellatrix droned.

" No, Miss Black. " Dumbledore sighed.

Dumbledore hurried them along to his office, where McGonagall was already waiting.

" I knew it. We're in trouble. " Bella stated.

" Again! We're always in trouble! " Snape added, quite annoyed.

" No, dear. It's not that. " McGonagall informed him.

" Why don't you sit down? " the headmaster suggested.

The raven haired young couple sat down next to each other, in front of Dumbledore's desk. Snape took Bella's hand. Their headmaster opened up a bit of parchment and cleared his throat.

" This is a police report, Severus. " he told him.

Snape nodded, heart racing.

" Your parents...they're...they're dead. " Dumbledore whispered.

" What! " Snape exclaimed in disbelief, bolting from his chair.

Bellatrix followed suit.

" Severus...It was a...murder suicide. Mr. Snape shot Mrs. Snape, then turned the gun on himself...I'm very sorry, son. " Dumbledore said , softly.

For a moment, Snape just stood there. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tight. He cried silently on her shoulder, as she stroked his hair lovingly.

* * *

Severus Snape cried like he'd never cried in his life, all alone in his room. His world had fallen apart, and all sorts of feelings jumbled around inside him. He was actually relieved that his father was dead. He hated his father, and surely wouldn't miss him. But even with all that he'd done to Snape and his mother, he still felt just a little guilt for hating his own father so much.

He cried for his mother, one of the few people who had ever loved him. How would he go on without her? He needed her. Her smile. Her comforting words. Her warm hugs. With the pain, there was also happiness. Mother was in a better place, never to be hurt by father again.

With the loss of his parents, Bella was the only one he had left. Snape loved her more than the waking world. He never wanted to lose her. A ray of hope shone through the darkness and washed over him. Hope for his future with Bellatrix and their child. It gave him comfort. He did still have a family.

Severus made a silent promise. A promise that he would be the best husband and the best father. He was determined to keep that promise for as long as he lived, no matter what the cost.

With a creak, the door slowly opened. Bellatrix walked in and sat down on the bed next to Snape. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around him, and planted a kiss on his pale face.

* * *

" Lily, I bought you something. " James said, taking a small box from his pocket.

He opened it up to reveal a beautiful, silver ring encrusted with shining stones. Diamonds, maybe? Lily stared at it in awe.

" Oh, James. It's lovely. " she crooned.

" It's a promise ring. I promise that we'll be together forever, and that my heart will always belong to you. Only you. " James said, slipping the ring onto her slender finger.

Lily responded by kissing him deeply. Her heart was pounding. She would never forget this moment as long as she lived. Forever, she wanted James. Only James. All of the drama was no longer important. Severus was no longer important. Or that bitch, Bella. James Potter was Lily's everything, and he felt quite the same way about her.

" I love you. " James murmured, trailing kisses down Lily's warm, smooth neck.

" And I love you. " she replied, sounding breathless.

James brought his mouth up to her pretty pink lips and kissed them greedily. She brought a trembling hand to his shoulder, and used her other one to ruffle up his hair as they kissed very heatedly.

A sigh escaped from Lily's throat as James once more trailed his searing kisses down her neck. He popped the buttons of her shirt open with ease, and tugged it off. It fell silently to the floor. Lily laid down on her back, and he kissed his way down the curve of her breasts, then her stomach. A knot formed in Lily's stomach, and muscles that she had been unaware of began to tighten.

" You're so beautiful. " James murmured.

Eagerly, Lily began to remove James' shirt in a sudden rush of blind passion. Her hand crept down his taught muscles, then cupped his growing erection. He groaned loudly with approval. Her cheeks flushed, and her heart started to race faster than it ever had in her life.

" That's all for you, baby. " he said, his voice now raspy.

" Only for me? " she asked.

" Only for you. " James replied, as he unhooked her white, lacy bra quite easily.

His expressive, chocolate brown eyes hungrily surveyed her small, pert breasts. He thought they were perfect. James smirked, then lowered his face and teased her nipples with his tongue. Lily moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to tremble when he sucked on one of her now erect nipples.

The rest of their clothes were ripped off and tossed to the side in record time. James sank on top of Lily, and positioned himself between her legs.

" Are you sure about this? " he asked.

" Yes, James. It's okay. We love each other. " she assured him.

James gave a warm smile. Then he took her hand and kissed it. Lily giggled. She thought that was cute. Suddenly, James brought the tip of his cock to her entrance, which made Lily gasp.

" James? " she questioned.

" Yeah? " he replied, his voice hoarse.

" I've never done this before. " Lily admitted.

" That's okay, Lily. I would love to be your first. " James told her.

He reached down to search the pockets of his pants for a condom. He tore open the foil packet with his teeth and rolled it on.

Emerald eyes met chocolate eyes as James sank down on top of Lily. He pushed her legs apart, and gently entered her. She groaned in pain, and her muscles tensed up. James felt a little guilt. He gave her time to adjust, then went at a slow pace so she was comfortable.

The pain gradually subsided. Lily began to sigh in pleasure, much to James' enjoyment. She arched her back, and wrapped her legs around him as she grinded her hips down. James took hold of her legs and increased his pace. He found his release quickly, and Lily didn't. A look of disappointment washed over her.

" Are you okay? " James asked, still on top of her.

" Yes. " she replied.

" The first time isn't that good. It gets better. " he informed her.

" I'm holding you to that, James Potter. " Lily stated, causing them both to laugh.

* * *

On the last day of school, Snape was sitting outside, under a tree. In deep thought. He'd likely done horrible on his final exams. But he didn't care. Snape was never coming back to Hogwarts. Neither was Bellatrix. They'd both agreed that they couldn't be good parents with school in the way. The young couple would not have somebody else raising their child while they wasted time with their own selfish desires. They were willing to make some sacrifices.

James and Lily bounced past Snape, holding hands and looking happy as ever. But for the first time, it didn't bother him. Lily was no longer a priority in his life. He didn't need her anymore, and he was sure that she didn't need him anymore. Although, Snape had to admit that he would miss their friendship. But there was nothing he could do to regain if she would not forgive him.

Though he would always have a soft spot for her, his love for the pretty red head faded more and more with each passing day. Lily's gaze shifted to Snape for just a second. She thought about going over to talk to him. Thought about expressing her condolences in regard to his parents. But she didn't. He'd made his choice. And she'd made hers.

The last day flew by, and it was time for everybody to return home for the summer. Except Severus. He was going to a new home. He would be staying at Black manor. Since he was underage, the law didn't allow him to live on his own. He had no other family, so Dumbledore thought it would be best for him to stay with other magic folk whom he already knew, instead of living in an orphanage or being placed with a family through the muggle foster system.

Upon hearing of the death of the boy's parents, Cygnus had offered up his home to him without Druella's consent. Though unknown to most, Cygnus Black was capable of sympathy for others. Snape was, after all, going to marry his daughter. So he welcomed him with open arms.

At first, Snape found it difficult to adjust. The house was huge and opulent. He was still trying to get used to everyone. For the most part, Cygnus was pleasant to be around. But not Druella. She seemed to enjoy going out of her way to make Snape feel uncomfortable. Narcissa was very kind to him, like always. Andromeda just tolerated him, and tried to avoid him most of the time.

The baby would be born any day now. Snape and Bellatrix tried to hide it, but they were both afraid. They just weren't ready. Though Bellatrix wouldn't admit it, she could be quite selfish, and never cared much for children, save for Narcissa and Regulus. Severus had never really liked children either. But despite everything, this was a challenge that they would face together and they would be brave.


	31. The Dark Lord

**Author's note: I sincerely apologize for all the time that has gone by since my last update. This story has gone through a great deal of editing. My writing skills have improved tremendously since 'High Above Me' first began. I suggest re reading it, because it's so much better now, and it's a very lengthy story. Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with it. I would've abandoned this long ago had it not been for all the fans it's collected. I consider this story to be my first and only masterpiece. This chapter is dedicated to my readers. Enjoy and please review.**

It was late in June. School had let out for the year, and summer had begun not too long ago. Black manor was quiet as was normal since the hour was late in the evening. It was nearly morning. Bellatrix was laying in bed, wide awake. She hadn't slept yet. She couldn't. The pain in her very pregnant young body was unbearable. The unborn child was tossing and turning about inside her swollen abdomen. A sudden an intense feeling of nausea washed over her. She craved fresh, outdoor air. She needed it.

The winding stair case seemed to go on and on, spiraling downward into eternity. The teenaged girl's aching feet carried her slow as a crawl down each step. They were cold as ice, even in the heat of summer. After nearly collapsing, Bella's hands gripped the railing tight as a vice grip, likely saving two lives. A fall could've killed her. It could've killed her baby.

Bella pushed on, despite the danger the situation presented. If she'd made it this far, she wasn't turning back. Her chest heaved painfully. She began to gasp for air. The air in the manor was warm. Stale. Stagnant. Making it worse to have a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Hushed voices pierced through the silence of Bella's family home as she approached the bottom of the staircase. She listened carefully, for she had always been curious by nature. Two men were talking. One was her father...but who was the other?

The nausea had faded after all the time it took to climb down the stairs, much to Bella's relief. She tiptoed down the nearest hall, eager to find the source of the voices. They drew closer and closer, leading her to the end of the hall. The door at the end of the hall was to her father's study. Silent as the grave, she pressed one ear to the old fashioned wooden door.

The voices weren't clear. They were still muffled. The wood was thick. Bella's heart pounded. Who was behind the door? What were they discussing with her father that appeared to be such a secret? She hated secrets. Not all secrets, but only the ones that were kept from her. She had a right to know who was in her home.

Giving in to her uncontrollable urge, she bursted through the door. The talking came to a halt. Cygnus was sitting in his favorite leather chair, cigar dangling from his mouth, and scotch in hand. A strange looking man whom Bella had never seen before sat in the chair across from her father. He was older. With odd, waxy white skin and dark hair that had sprouted just a few greys. His nose was thin, and nearly concave. His lips were barely there. No eyebrows sat above his menacing red eyes. He looked over at her, his expression blank. Bella was intrigued.

The man was intrigued as well, wanting to know the girl who had interrupted him. She was young, scarcely more than a child in his eyes. Her pregnancy was obvious. The mother-to-be reminded him of a doll. With her porcelain white skin, dark curls, and pouty lips painted red. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on.

" Bellatrix. " hissed Cygnus, obviously displeased.

" I heard voices. I was curious. Sorry, father. " Bella replied, her eyes downcast.

" I apologize, My Lord. I'm afraid my eldest daughter has always been too curious for her own good. " Cygnus explained to his guest.

Bella was confused as to why her father would refer to anyone as 'My Lord'. Surely, this man must have been someone of great importance. But the fact that she didn't recognize him...

" Quite all right. Come in, my dear. " the man requested.

Doing as she was bid, Bella approached him. But she was cautious, not knowing what to expect. Her peculiar house guest extended a skeletal hand. She offered hers politely, and his closed around it. His skin was so cold it nearly made her break up in goosebumps. The man's lips ghosted a kiss on the back of her hand.

" My name is Lord Voldemort. I am pleased to meet you, Bellatrix Black. " he told her.

" Likewise...My Lord. " she purred, swayed by his charm.

" Bella, you should go back to bed. You aren't well, my darling. " advised Cygnus.

" I feel fine. " Bella lied.

" No you don't. Get some rest, dear child. We shall have another opportunity to talk. I plan to visit your father again. Very soon. " Lord Voldemort said, a smug grin creeping over his face which accentuated his already sharp cheekbones.

Bella said nothing. She offered a polite smile, then went on her way. Cygnus turned his head to close the door with non verbal magic. Then he took a large swig of scotch, finding it very bracing. He was sort of embarrassed that his pregnant daughter had interrupted such an important meeting, with the Dark Lord of all people. Though at least she'd behaved.

" My Lord, I do offer my apologies. Bella has always been a difficult one. " he explained.

Cygnus loved his daughter dearly, but she was a lot to handle. Luckily, the Dark Lord didn't seem angry, or even bothered.

" You have nothing to apologize for, Black. I found the girl delightful. So full of life..." Lord Voldemort assured him.

* * *

Later on in the morning, Snape was in the lavish kitchen of Black manor, cooking some breakfast. Nothing fancy, just eggs and bacon. Bellatrix silently entered the room, and sat down at the marble breakfast bar.

" We have a house elf for that, you know. " she felt the need to inform him.

Snape jumped and quickly turned around to face her. She giggled in response.

" You need to be in bed. Doctors orders. " he scolded.

At their last appointment, the doctor had confined Bella to bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. She was now considered a high risk case, too sick and weak to be active in her third trimester. Snape and her family were constantly worried about her, which she found highly annoying.

Snape was now concerned for her well being, and that of their unborn child's. Bella looked very overheated, and ready to just fall over. Though she was trying to hide it, he could tell she was in agony. But she was stubborn. Very stubborn. Bed rest hadn't been sitting well with her.

" I'm fine. " Bella snarled, dismissively.

" No, you're not. Go back to bed. I'll bring you some food. " Snape told her.

" I said I'm fine. " she insisted.

" Bella, you get back in bed this instant! " snapped Cygnus, who was now standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

" Oh all right, daddy. " Bellatrix grumbled, slowly getting up.

She kissed Snape on the cheek. Then she kissed her father, and shuffled along. Narcissa gasped when Bellatrix came into the parlor. She dropped her cup of tea onto the dreadfully expensive carpet, and bolted from the comfortable lounge chair.

" Good god, Bella! Let me help you! " she screeched, rushing over to her big sister.

" Don't worry about me, Cissy. " Bella mumbled, weakly.

Ignoring her sister's aloofness about her condition, Narcissa took hold her and helped her up the stairs and back to her bedroom. Bellatrix complained the whole time. She was very stubborn and strong, so naturally she disliked help from others, even if she needed it. She never asked for it. People had to force her to accept their help.

Bellatrix flopped down onto her plush, comfortable bed. She sighed and crossed her arms. Narcissa took the look on her sister's face as a cue to leave. Bella sat up. She wanted to get her own breakfast, then maybe go for a walk. But she laid back down when she heard the click of high heels echoing in the hall.

" I brought you tea. " Druella grumbled.

" I don't like tea. " Bellatrix replied.

" Too bad. Drink it anyway. You need it in your delicate condition. " her mother insisted, setting the cup down on the nightstand.

" I'm not in a delicate condition. " Bella growled.

" You are a sickly and weak pregnant child. I would most certainly call that a delicate condition. " she argued.

" Mother, I AM NOT sickly, weak, or a child! I'm so sick of everyone trying to take care of me! I don't need your damn help! " Bellatrix fired back.

" Bella don't get so riled up! It's not good for you! " Druella scolded.

That was when Snape came in, with two plates of food. He hoped that Bella would just relax and eat.

" Sniverus! " Druella snapped.

" My name is Severus. " he corrected, rather annoyed that she still couldn't get his name right.

" Whatever, Septivus. Make sure she drinks her tea and that she doesn't get out of bed. " she ordered.

With Snape here, she was content on leaving the room to go about her own business. Surely, he would take good care of her irresponsible daughter. He was practically her personal stalker. Druella shut the bedroom door as quietly as possible. She claimed that loud noises could shock Bella and send her into labor, which her and Severus both found to be a ludicrous old wives' tale.

" Septivus? " Snape questioned, rolling his eyes.

" Sniverus was funnier. " Bellatrix teased.

The expectant mother smelled the bacon and eggs and decided to succumb to her rather voracious appetite. Much to her surprise, it was delicious. She'd had no idea that Snape could cook. He watched for a moment as the girl he loved enjoyed the breakfast he'd cooked for her. It pleased him to make Bella happy.

* * *

After breakfast, Bella was supposed to take a nap on her mother's orders. She thought that was ridiculous seeing as how she'd just woken up less than an hour ago. Instead, she'd decided to fix herself up. It made her feel good to look good. And she knew Severus would appreciate her efforts. He always did.

Though most of her clothes no longer fit, some things were still manageable. Bella traded her purple nightgown for a flowing black dress with a low neck line. She'd tamed her unruly dark curls into a high ponytail. Her eyes were heavy with black make up, and on her lips was her trademark deep red lipstick. Bella spent a few minutes gawking at herself in the mirror, before heading downstairs. She was still feeling less than her best, but she wasn't going to let it stop her.

Bella pushed her body to the limit, heading down the spiral staircase unassisted for the second time in just a few hours. She bit through the pain. The nausea. She was strong. That's what she kept telling herself.

Much to Bella's surprise, the parlor was full of people. Her father was apparently entertaining guests. They were all men, some of whom she recognized such as Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange's father, Drachen. Also, there was Yaxley, Travers, Mulciber Sr. and Nott, her father's old friends and colleagues. Most of the men were older. Some were young though. Amycus Carrow, Alecto's brother, was present along with a group of his friends. Ragnor Rosier, Evan's father, was there as well. The large, surprisingly quiet gathering were enjoying cigars and glasses of brandy.

" My Lord. " Cygnus said, offering a respectful bow when the Dark Lord entered the room.

The rest soon followed. Bella looked on in confusion. What was so special about him anyhow? Why would an entire group of people need to bow to him just because he entered the room? She didn't understand, which she found to be quite bothersome. Her father should've explained it to her.

" Bella. " whispered Cygnus, harshly.

Taking the hint, she followed suit and bowed to the man.

" My Lord. " she muttered.

The Dark Lord observed her insincere bow with a smug half smile. For a just a moment, his eyes met hers. Then he averted his gaze to Cygnus, who was offering him one of his expensive Cuban cigars. He took it with mild hesitation, until realizing it was of good quality. The cigar seemingly lit itself. It was Lord Voldemort's effortless, non verbal magic he could produce with a mere thought. Bella was impressed. She wanted to learn how to do that. She had half a mind to ask him to teach her.

" Let's begin, shall we. " The Dark Lord stated, commanding the attention of every soul in the room.


	32. Mother

The night of June 30, 1976 was deathly hot, humid and rainy. Bellatrix had been in labor since morning. Her family sat in the waiting room of a muggle hospital. Save for Severus, who'd been in the delivery room holding Bella's hand the entire time. Nobody fancied this muggle hospital, but there hadn't been much of a choice in the matter. It was close by to where they were having breakfast out, when Bella suddenly went into labor. After a long, grueling birth, the baby was cleaned, weighed, and measured.

" Congratulations, Miss Black. You have a healthy baby girl. Six pounds, two ounces. Eighteen inches long. " said a nurse, handing the infant over to Bellatrix.

Adrienne Tempest Charlene Snape. She was the most beautiful thing the first time parents had ever seen in their young lives. She had a full head of jet black hair, just as everyone knew she would. Her skin was pale, her lips pouty. Her eyes were a deep violet.

" She has your cheekbones. Look. " Bellatrix whispered, rocking the baby.

Snape studied his newborn daughter. She did indeed have his high cheekbones. He couldn't hold back the ear to ear smile when Bella handed Adrienne over to him. He was in love already. This was his baby. He would love her, and she would love him back. The emotional moment was almost surreal. Severus could hardly believe that he had produced a perfect child of his very own.

" That's your daddy, Adrienne. " Bella said, weakly.

* * *

After spending nearly a week in the hospital, Bella and the baby were permitted to return home. It had been a difficult birth and she was once again forced into excessive bed rest on 'doctor's orders', thus spending another two weeks laying in bed, doing nothing. Bella had felt like a waste of space, but her well being was of utmost importance to everyone. It had been up to Severus to care for their child during that time, and he was nothing short of exhausted.

Adrienne was about as irritable as a newborn could be, and unfortunately she had colic as well. She never slept when anyone wanted her, though that was common of infants. She cried constantly and was sometimes inconsolable, much to the annoyance of Druella. She'd been nagging her husband to get Snape, Bella, and the baby their own place. Cygnus refused. He wouldn't even consider it until Bella was married. In the ways of old, pureblood society, a girl did not leave her family home until she wed. He wanted to be sure his daughter and grandchild would be taken care of.

Druella was not at all thrilled about Bellatrix marrying this Snape boy. She did not approve. She didn't like Severitus, or whatever his name was. Though he had claimed to be pureblooded, which she had her doubts about, he was still poor and low born. Frankly she was surprised at her eldest daughter for even consorting with him, as his parents were obviously not wealthy, nor of any nobility.

In addition, the judgemental mother found the boy to be rather odd, and not very good looking. Surely Bellatrix could do better, even if she was an unwed mother. She was a beauty, and she had the Black family name. Cygnus disagreed with his wife's dislike of Severus. He wasn't happy about Bella having a child out of wedlock, but he respected Severus. He stood by Bella, and was prepared to be a husband and a father. Most teenaged boys would have cut and run in his situation. And if he'd won Bella's heart, that was good enough for Cygnus.

Bella got out of bed slowly, as she was very sore. She decided to take a long, hot bath to soothe her aching body. Afterward she put on a black tank top and purple silk pajama pants. She studied herself in the mirror, and did not like what she saw. Snape entered the room, and stood behind Bella. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

" Hello, gorgeous. " he purred.

Bellatrix sighed before turning around to face him.

" Don't " she said.

" What? " Snape asked, puzzled.

" I am _not _gorgeous. I look like a fat cow. " Bellatrix snarled.

Snape was shocked at her untrue assessment of herself. How could she possibly think that? He thought she looked great, like always.

" No you don't! " he snapped.

" I look horrible! I'm so fat! " Bella whined.

Then she started to cry. Severus chalked it up to hormones. He'd heard that new mothers had raging hormones that could make them a little crazy. Bella was not fat. Sure she'd gained a few pounds. Before she got pregnant, she looked damn good with her thin, model like body, but she looked amazing now too. Her curves were more lush. Her breasts were bigger, her ass was rounder.

" I think you look sexy. " Snape told her, wiping away her tears.

" You do? " Bella asked, for reassurance.

" I do. Look at these tits. " he said, giving them a squeeze.

" And look at this ass. " he added, giving it a hard smack.

Bellatrix squealed, and they both laughed loudly. She then pulled him into a heated kiss. It took Severus by surprise. Soon her kissed back eagerly, and started groping her chest. He already felt arousal stirring below his belt. They hadn't had sex since Bellatrix was seven months pregnant, and to their disappointment they still couldn't. Not until she had at least six weeks to heal. It had only been three.

" I wish I could fuck you. " Snape growled, as he grabbed her ass.

" Me too. " Bella replied, huskily.

She dropped to her knees, and unfastened his belt buckle. Snape inhaled sharply. Bellatrix wore a wicked grin as she undid his pants and yanked them down to his ankles. Then she cupped his growing erection, causing him to groan loudly.

" Who's is it? " Bella demanded.

" It's all yours. " he grunted, eagerly.

She responded by pulling down his boxers, then taking him into her hot, inviting mouth. Snape shut his eyes and made sounds somewhere between growls and grunts as beautiful Bella demonstrated her amazing skill. He came rather quickly. Then they heard baby Adrienne screaming, not even a minute after. Bellatrix sighed and wiped her mouth.

" I'll take care of her. " she grumbled.

The tired new mother went next door to the lavish nursery. It was all red because Bella had insisted on the color. She lifted the tiny, screaming infant from her expensive wooden crib, and took a seat in the rocking chair.

Snape made his way to the nursery as well. He wanted to see if he could help. Bella rocked the bay, but it didn't do any good.

" You think she's hungry? " she asked, exasperated.

" Maybe. " Snape replied.

Both of them were next to clueless about caring for babies. So it was sometimes difficult for them to figure out what Adrienne needed. Snape slipped down one of the straps of Bella's tank top, just enough to expose one of her pink nipples. She rolled her eyes and brought the baby to her chest. Adrienne feasted greedily. She had been hungry. One of the only things Bella had been able to do lately was feed the baby. Though half the time, she fell asleep with her daughter suckling at her breast. Fortunately, Severus had gotten into the habit of checking on them quite often.

" Just trying to help. " Snape clarified, jokingly.

" Pervert. " she replied.

" When's it my turn? " he teased.

" Shut up. These tits are the baby's now. " Bella told him, teasing back.

They laughed in unison, and didn't notice Andromeda and Narcissa enter the room.

" Hey. " squeaked Narcissa, cheerfully.

" Hi, Cissy. " Bella responded.

" Adrienne is so cute! I can't wait until I'm a mommy! " Narcissa exclaimed.

" Cissy, if you get pregnant while you're in school, I'll kill you. " her big sister warned.

" Me too. " added Andromeda.

" Lucius says he wants to marry me and have a baby boy. " Narcissa stated, beaming.

" Narcissa, you're thirteen. I think you can wait a while. " Snape said, dryly.

" Why would you want to marry Malfoy anyway? " asked Bellatrix.

" Because he's pretty and I like him. " declared Narcissa.

" Ew. " grumbled Andromeda.

" Andy, you're not still seeing that mudblood Tonks boy are you? " demanded Bella, angrily.

" No! Of course not. " she lied.

Recently, Andromeda had learned that she needed to choose her battles wisely with her family. For now, they couldn't know she was with Ted Tonks. She'd narrowly gotten around the last fiasco involving him. After explaining things to him, he accepted the fact that they had to see each other in secret.

" You're lucky I didn't tell mother and father. " Bella informed her.

" Yeah. Thanks. " Andromeda mumbled, as she left the room.

There was silence for about a minute. Then Bella leaned Adrienne over her shoulder and fixed her top, after deciding the baby had enough to eat. She started patting her back. Adrienne already started whimpering. But Bellatrix didn't want to overfeed her. Bellatrix Black would not have a fat child. Over her dead body.

" Are you guys going to have more babies? " Narcissa asked.

" Maybe. " replied Snape.

" No way. " corrected Bella.

" We'll see about that. " he teased.

* * *

Late that night, Adrienne had woken up. Despite not feeling well, Bella had let Severus sleep and decided to tend to Adrienne for the night. He'd been the one taking care of her the majority of the time since they'd gotten home because of Bella's condition. She knew he must have been tired. He needed rest too.

Bella walked around the manor, fussy Adrienne in tow. She gently rocked her, hoping to calm her down. She'd just fed her, so with any luck, she'd go back to sleep. However, upon hearing voices carrying through the manor once more, Bella decided to investigate. As she approached the parlor, she easily recognized the voices. It was her father and that mysterious Dark Lord character.

" Evening. " she greeted them, announcing her presence.

They both exhaled cigar smoke at the same time. Cygnus offered a smile. The Dark Lord regarded her curiously. Bella shuffled in, thankful that Adrienne had quieted down.

" What a beautiful child. " said the Dark Lord.

" Thank you, My Lord. Her name is Adrienne. " Bella replied, looking down at her baby daughter proudly.

" It suits her...and I'm afraid I must be going, Cygnus. I'll be in touch. " he said, putting out his cigar in the glass ash tray.

" Of course, My Lord. Everything will be in order quickly, I assure you. " Cygnus stated, giving a respectful bow as usual.

In a puff of black smoke, the Dark Lord was gone. Bella had never seen disapparation quite like that before. Once again, it was something that she was tempted to ask him to teach her.

" Who is that man, father? " she asked, no longer able to contain her curiosity.

" A great wizard with a great plan. " Cygnus replied.

" What's he always doing here? " she pressed on, rocking Adrienne, who was now sleepy.

" We have made arrangements to do business together. I will be providing financial support to assist his most noble cause. " her father explained, surprised at her sudden interest in his affairs.

" What cause is that? " Bella questioned.

" Some day, Bella...that man will rid the world of all muggles. All mudbloods. Leaving only those with pure magical blood behind. He is gathering followers. Death Eaters...surely you've heard of them. I would join up myself if I were twenty years younger..." Cygnus told his eldest daughter.

" As wonderful an idea as that is, I don't think it's possible. " she replied.

" I assure you, Bella. It is. " her father stated.


	33. Disappointment

After dealing with a fussy one month old all night, the new parents were nothing short of exhausted. Adrienne had been throwing up, which had kept them awake from yesterday morning until sunrise, much to their dismay. Due to colic, she sometimes had digestion issues. Nobody had told them things would be this hard. Once they crawled into their separate beds for what seemed like only a few short minutes, Bella and Severus groaned in agony upon hearing the baby's cries.

Bella proceeded to bury her face in her pillow.

Severus proceeded to force himself out of bed and across the hall to rouse Bella, as she had become quite the heavy sleeper lately.

" Bella. Bella, get up. " he grumbled, shaking her.

" No...no...no... " she replied, her pleas muffled by the pillow.

" Adrienne. Adrienne needs us. " Snape told her.

" Let her fucking cry! " Bella snarled, jerking her head up.

" She's sick! Now come on! " he ordered, grabbing her by the arm and trying to pull her up.

She violently wriggled away from his grasp, and flung herself back down onto the bed. Snape sighed in frustration. Baby Adrienne was screaming, and her mother was acting like a child. She needed them. He tried once more to get Bella out bed, taking her by the middle and lifting her up.

" Let me go! " she roared.

" Goddammit, Bella! You can go to sleep later! " he fired back.

Bella was once again able to free herself, and tumbled onto the hardwood floor. Snape scoffed as she got comfortable on it. Clearly she wasn't going to get up. He was quite displeased with her immature performance. She refused to take care of her newborn daughter who couldn't fend for herself. He could scarcely believe that she was behaving this way. She was a fucking mother!

" Stay there then! You're a fucking baby, too! " Snape growled, slamming her door shut behind him.

* * *

After getting less than an hour of sleep, Severus felt as though he were in a nightmare upon hearing the baby wailing once more. She was likely hungry because she hadn't been keeping her food down. If this continued, he would be taking her to a doctor.

Snape stretched, then hopped out of bed to tend to Adrienne. He was thankful to see that her sheets and clothes were clean, and not covered in vomit. He effortlessly lifted the small infant from her crib, and attempted to console her by rocking her. It did no good, and after checking her diaper, he concluded that she was indeed hungry. He would have to wake Bella...

He was more than annoyed upon entering her room to see her asleep on the floor. She'd been too lazy to get back in her bed! Unbelievable! Bella stirred, and was obviously awoken by Adrienne's cries. Snape tapped his foot impatiently, and continued to rock the baby.

" Put her back in the fucking nursery! " Bella commanded, sitting up.

" Get up! You were sleeping the whole time while I've been taking care of her! Your daughter is hungry and seeing as how I lack the proper equipment to feed her, that's your fucking job. " he told her.

Bella groaned in an exaggerated manner and rubbed her temples. Severus had had enough of her childish antics. With one hand, he held Adrienne over his shoulder. With the other, he marched over and picked Bella up by the wrist, roughly forcing her to her feet.

" You're hurting me! " she hissed, over dramatic as ever.

Severus easily overpowered her, as her body was still weak from childbirth, and she had been doing nothing but laying in bed the past few weeks. He then proceeded to push Bella's shirt up and expose her breasts, which sort of aroused him to be doing this so forcefully. He handed over the wailing infant to the tired arms of her teenaged mother. Bella sighed as she brought Adrienne to her chest, and she latched onto one of her sore nipples.

" Get out. " she ordered.

" Gladly. I'm going to bed. " Snape snarled, closing the door behind him.

" Adrienne, you're going to be the death of me. " Bella whispered, stroking her daughter's soft, black hair.

* * *

Lost wouldn't even begin to describe the way Bella felt. She was lost, she was trapped, she was suffocating. Surely she was destined to be more than a tired mother and future house wife. She didn't want to be a cleaning, cooking, smiling _house wife_. Sometimes, Bella didn't even want to be a mother.

Bellatrix loved her daughter of course, but deep down she knew that she was no mother. When babies cry, their mothers quickly attend to their needs and comfort them. When Adrienne cried, Bella typically did nothing. She was content to let her scream. That was all the child ever did.

It was now nearing the end of summer. On a stormy night, Bella was left alone to care for two month old Adrienne. This would be the first time she'd ever been completely responsible for her, and she wasn't too thrilled about it. Though there was nothing she could do.

Druella was attending a party with her two younger daughters, and refused to bring the baby along because she'd taken her on their shopping trip last week. She'd even taken the house elves with her for extra eyes, to ensure that Narcissa and Andromeda didn't get in any trouble. She was taking extra precautions with them because of Bella's bad choices. Cygnus had left for the night with no explanation, which was not at all unusual. Severus had gone to visit friends for the first time since his daughter's birth, unaware of the fact that nobody else would be home. Had he known, he wouldn't have left Adrienne solely in the care of her mother.

Bella had just finished feeding Adrienne, and was pleased to find that the child was sleepy. Perhaps she would sleep through the night. After laying her down, Bella was rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. She hadn't eaten a thing all day. Though food was no longer on her mind when she spotted a unopened bottle of firewhiskey, chilled to perfection in the freezer. She decided to indulge, as she hadn't had a drink in ages.

The burn was quite intense as Bella began to guzzle down the strong liquor right out of the glass bottle. She then came to the conclusion that she needed a cigar to go with it. So she took one of her father's. Surely he wouldn't care. He used to offer them to her often. Bella headed over to the parlor, and lounged in her favorite leather chair.

For the first time in months, Bella could truly relax. Adrienne was silent. Her mother and Severus weren't around to nag her. It was a good feeling. She was quite content to sip on her favorite drink at an alarming rate, as she smoked her cigar. This was the life she had been missing since her baby was born...

After finishing off a good portion of the bottle, Bella decided she would play the radio. Yes, the radio would be such fun. When she suddenly stood up, she felt light headed and quite dizzy. The alcohol was affecting her quickly, much to her surprise. Though she supposed it was due to the fact that after refraining from consuming any for so long, her tolerance wasn't what it used to be.

The radio wasn't played often through the seemingly endless halls of Black Manor. Bellatrix switched it on, and immediately changed the station. It was some dreadful classical garbage that Druella usually played when entertaining guests. Though Bella would never admit to it, she enjoyed muggle rock bands. Led Zeppelin and The Doors were her absolute favorites. She was quite delighted to hear 'Roadhouse Blues' playing on the radio, echoing through her family home.

* * *

Bellatrix awoke later to someone violently shaking her.

" What the fuck? " she slurred in drunken confusion.

" Really, Bella! You're fucking drunk, Adrienne is screaming! And where the hell is everyone! " Snape growled, his new found short temper flaring.

" What a-are you...what are...what are you t-talking about? " Bella muttered, fighting to keep her eyes open.

" Unfuckingbelievable. " he hissed, upon realizing she'd drank half a bottle of firewhiskey.

Severus left Bella laying on the parlor floor to attend to his baby daughter. He was horrified to see that the poor child was covered in her own vomit, coughing and screaming. Her face was scrunched and red. She'd obviously been crying for her mother for quite some time. The attentive father first scooped out the baby's mouth with his fingers, and leaned her over his shoulder to pat her back.

" Shhhh. It's okay. Daddy's here. " he whispered, trying to console Adrienne.

With several pats to the back, she spit up on Snape's shoulder, leaving an off white puddle on his black shirt. He was quick to give her a nice hot bath to clean her up and calm her down. He was pleased to see that Adrienne was soothed, and her big violet eyes were focused on him.

" I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave you again. " he declared, near tears.

After her bath, Severus gentle towel dried his daughter, and dressed her in clean clothes. He attended to the mess in the crib with a few spells before laying her down to sleep.

Snape was nothing short of appalled and disgusted. How could Bella do something like this? Sure she'd been inattentive lately, but this was downright neglectful and cruel. Leaving her daughter that she'd carried in her womb, birthed, and nursed alone in her crib to choke on her own vomit while she drank herself into oblivion!

He was not at all surprised to find Bella still in a sloppy heap on the floor, looking half dead. Snape had half a mind to beat her bloody in his rage, but he would never really go through with such a thing even if she deserved it. It was because he loved her. He loved her more than the waking world, though he had no idea why anymore.

Alone in he bedroom several hours later, Bella was left to her thoughts. She could hardly process what had happened, but it was clear to her that she was unfit for motherhood. She'd failed. Adrienne could've died due to her neglect. Bella cried genuine tears of remorse. She was no mother. Lately, she'd disappointed everyone around her. She'd disappointed her parents by becoming pregnant in the first place, then disappointed them further when she dropped out of school. She'd disappointed Severus by being a horrid mother. Most of all, she disappointed herself.

Bellatrix Black decided that she would be a disappointment no more. She would do something meaningful, something that her family could be proud of her for. Most of all, something she could be proud of herself for. In her moment of weakness, she wanted to be strong. She wanted to be powerful. She could become a brave, noble warrior and bring an end to the filth of muggles, mudbloods, half breeds, and blood traitors. She would be a Death Eater and serve the Dark Lord in his cause.

The first step was to speak with her father, as he had ties to Lord Voldemort and was providing him with financial support. If Cygnus was giving them money, he would surely approve of his daughter becoming a part of it.

" Father, am I disturbing you? " Bella asked, peering her head into his study.

" No. Come in, Bella. " Cygnus replied.


	34. Marked

"Bella, I don't know about this." said Snape, hesitantly.

"The Dark Lord is a very powerful man, and his cause is most noble." Bellatrix insisted.

"I don't really think that it is." he replied, dryly.

"I _agree _with him. Hell, I'd love to exterminate every last muggle, mudblood, and half-breed. The whole lot of them are nothing but filth." Bella snarled.

"You know I don't feel the same way about that...I'm half muggle after all." Snape reminded her.

"Your blasted father was a _muggle_. Think of what he did to you and your mother." she whispered.

"I know." he choked out, sniffling and blinking back tears.

"If you won't do this for yourself, do it for me. Do it for our daughter...our family." Bella purred, taking his face in her hands.

"Adrienne...we would endanger her." Snape warned.

"No. We would be keeping her safe by choosing the side that we both know will come out on top." she argued.

"Bella...maybe you don't know what's best for her." he stated, flatly.

"So I made a mistake...she's my daughter, too!" Bella huffed.

"I know, it's just that..." Snape began, only to be cut of by Bellatrix.

"At least think about it." she insisted.

"All right. I'll _think _about it." Snape agreed.

* * *

The rain poured from the black clouds in the night sky, as the thunder boomed like giants hurling stones from a mountain top. The hour was late. Bellatrix waited alone in an old bone yard with no protection from the storm. In the distance, she saw many orange lights seemingly floating toward her. A flash of lightning revealed black hooded figures carrying torches. They circled around her, holding the fire in front of their ornate masks that hid their identities.

"Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix Black..." they chanted over and over.

The Dark Lord then materialized in a cloud of dark smoke. All were quick to bow, hands and knees down in the muddy, sodden ground. Bella lowered her head to show respect. With their lord's hand motion granting permission, the others rose. A spidery hand slipped under Bella's chin and tilted her head upward.

"Bellatrix, Ancient House Black, first of your name. Offer your blood." Lord Voldemort said, his haunting gaze speaking straight to her soul.

Bellatrix produced a silver dagger, then held out her left hand in front of her for all to see. She rested the blade against the soft skin of her palm.

"Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix Black..." the Death Eaters chanted.

"I, Bellatrix of the Ancient House Black, first of my name...offer my blood to you, The Dark Lord." Bella spoke, her voice strong and clear as she drug the knife across her hand, without so much as flinching.

The wound was deep, and the blood spurted, staining her white skin. As she bled, the crimson liquid flowed, becoming diluted with rain water as it seeped down her arm like tiny rivers. The Dark Lord pressed his fingers to Bella's fresh, self inflicted injury. He then smeared it beneath her cold, dark eyes, creating bloody half moons. His forked tongue cleaned it from his own flesh, savoring the deliciously familiar, tangy, metallic taste.

"With my blood, I offer my service, my loyalty, and my soul...as long as I may live." Bella said, lowering her head once more.

Lord Voldemort closed his hand around her left wrist, and brought the tip of his wand to her forearm. Bella hissed when her skin began to burn hot with dark magic. Then a small scream escaped her lips when the searing pain ravaged her, the mark of the snake and skull forever branded on her.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?" Severus demanded, his voice strangely slurred.

"It doesn't concern you. Go back to your room and leave me be." Bella replied, her tone clipped and rude.

"No! I want to know where the fuck you've been!" he insisted, stumbling awkwardly and still slurring his words.

"Severus, you're drunk!" Bella snarled.

"So what! You get drunk all the time!" Snape accused, pointing at her.

Then he grabbed Bella's shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. She immediately began to struggle, but he was stronger than her.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Shhh. You'll wake the baby." he whispered, covering her mouth.

Bella continued her attempts to free herself, as his hand slid up her thigh. Her heart began to pound with the odd mixture of excitement and fear. What did he plan on doing to her?

"I want you." Snape growled, pushing her legs apart.

This was a fantasy that had surfaced from his subconscious in his impaired state. He wanted to be in control. He wanted to impose his will on domineering Bella. The idea was beginning to drive him positively wild. Snape's hand prodded between her legs, noting with amusement that she wasn't wearing panties, and she was wet for him.

"Wet already?" he teased, stroking her sex.

His actions earned him several muffled moans, as Bella's mouth was still covered. What the hell was happening? Her body was betraying her. She should be pushing him off and going to bed...but she liked it. Damn, she liked it. Severus had never done anything quite like this before, and some irrational part of her was painfully aroused. It was demeaning...humiliating. She shouldn't like it...but she did.

Strong hands flew to Bella's corset, and ripped it open with surprising force. Her breasts spilled out, completely exposed to him. Severus began to tease her nipples with his fingers, pinching and twisting. She bit her lip to fight back sounds of pleasure. She could smell the alcohol evident on his hot breath against her face.

"Get off me!" Bella ordered, in an attempt to preserve her dignity.

Severus, of course, refused.

"Get the fuck off me!" she screamed, pushing his chest with all her might.

This caught him off guard, and he fell to the floor with a thud due to his rather high blood alcohol level. Bella headed for the door, secretly hoping he would be able to catch her yet trying to get away all at the same time. She scampered out into the hallway, only to have one of her heels break, causing her to lose balance and fall. By the time she got herself back on her feet, Severus had caught up to her. He took a fistful of her supple, black hair and pulled her up to stand. With his other hand, he grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back. Then he used force to get her into the bedroom once more. With a nonverbal spell, he closed and locked the door behind them.

On the inside, Bella was delighted to be roughly shoved and bent over the side of the bed. However, she continued to struggle, forcing Severus to close his hand around her neck to hold her pretty face down against the satin sheets, making it difficult for her to breathe. Then he pushed her skirt up so it bunched around her hips, and began to trace a single finger over her entrance, as she bit her lip to fight back moans.

"I know you like it, my little slut." Snape said, smugly.

Bella hissed some unkind words, but they were too muffled to comprehend. He ignored this, and began to stroke her clitoris in circular motions with his thumb, then pushed a finger inside her. Upon deciphering sighs and moans, Severus released her neck, and tightly clutched onto one of her breasts. Though Bella wasn't done resisting. She tried to fight him off once more, and he responded by fumbling around with his shirt to draw out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, Bella's hands were bound. One at an end bed post, the other at a top bed post, keeping her restrained.

"Leave me alone, freak!" she spat, tugging at the ropes to find that they were strong and secure.

Severus snickered in triumph. The usually indomitable Bella was tied up, completely at his mercy. His hands flew to her breasts to tease her nipples. In response to the stimulation, she couldn't help arching her back and pushing her chest out.

"You like it. You can't lie to me. You've wanted this for a long time." Snape murmured, his words still slurred.

Suddenly, he moved his hips forward causing Bella to groan upon feeling his straining erection through his trousers. Snape began to bite her neck with enough pressure to leave marks, as he continued his not so gentle treatment of her nipples. Bella panted with disappointment when he discontinued his actions. Though her heart started racing, and adrenaline pumped through every vein in her body when she heard the sound of a zipper. The pair had not been intimate in months, and Bella was quite delighted to be handled in such a way, though she couldn't explain why.

With no warning, Severus thrust inside of her, pleasantly surprised to find that she was still tight as ever. Bella groaned loudly, in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He didn't give her time to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her. He was much too eager, and wanted to get on with it. Snape was uncharacteristically rough and domineering, his thrusts consistent at a fast brutal pace that he continued for several minutes.

Severus began to feel himself near the edge. But he wouldn't dare finish before Bella. Attending to her as always, he brought his hand forward and skillfully stroked her clit as he fucked her mercilessly hard. The bitch was loving it! Severus felt more than smug to have asserted his will on Bella, and reduce her to a panting shaking mess, the powerful orgasm ripping through her body, his following soon after.

* * *

Irritating as usual was the morning sun that had awoken Severus. He turned on his side to admire Bella who was sleeping soundly next to him. This had been the first time in quite a while that they had slept in the same bed. He'd forgotten how it felt to be able to hold her in the middle of the night, then wake up next to her. He didn't want to lose this feeling again. Bella _was not _going back to her own bedroom. Severus did not care what that witch Druella had to say about it.

Though it was nothing he hadn't seen before, Snape admired Bella's bare breasts peeking out from the top of the sheet for longer than he cared to admit. Then suddenly, he noticed something that ought not to be on Bella's body. A great eyesore marring perfection. Her left arm was outstreched with an odd marking that was eerily familiar. A skull and snake...it appeared to be branded on her beautiful white skin by means of magic...but where had he seen the damned thing before? Something rather shocking crossed his mind...no it couldn't be! Surely he was mistaken!

"Bella, wake up!" Severus hissed, shaking her.


End file.
